Anata wa Washi desu
by Karura Hime
Summary: Cierto dia un desafortunado evento les ocurre a Sasuke y Sakura, ahora ambos tienen que vivir un tiempo con aquel desafortunado evento. ... PERO SI CAMBIE DE CUERPO! ESTO ES UNA PESADILLA!
1. Cambio inesperado

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

STUDIO KARURA-CHAN PRESENTS:

**Anata washi desu**

CÁP.1: Cambio inesperado

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

YO:

Un día como cualquiera en la bella villa de Konoha, en donde... ¿eh, dónde está la música ambiental?

(Se pone música suave y tranquila, en donde los pájaros 'cantan')

Ejem, ahora sí.

Un día como cualquiera en la bella villa de Konoha, en donde los niños juegan, estudían y se la pasan armónicamente. El Sol brilla y todos son felices.

Peeeeeeroooo...

(Se escuchan truenos, relámpagos y...)

Comienza a llover y la felicidad se va para algunos, el Sol se oculta, la lluvía amenaza las calles y se inundan con el agua, el lodo se hace presente.

La gente va corriendo. Los pájaros se ocultan mientras graznan.

¡EEEEEVERERRR! (En realidad los pájaros dicen Idiota)

Un rayo le cae a un pajaro y este se electrocuta y muere tostado.

E...-ee-e-everrrrr...

La mañana no fue muy dulce, es cuando en la entrada se ve un carruaje entrando y al llegar al lodo, se atascan las llantas, los caballos ya no se mueven y sus patas se llenan de lodo.

iiiieieieeeeeee (el caballo dijo: #!$!)

La gente ve el carruaje, pero estan más interesados en no mojarse... así que ignoran a los caballos y al carruaje.

Mientras tanto, alejemonos de aquel lugar y vayamos a otro, en el cual, la vida no es color de rosa... si no... de ROJO.

Se ve sangre salir de cierta boca mientras por el impacto se estrella en una pared, humo sale de aquel lugar.

"¡Naruto no BAKAAAAAA!" ese grito era femenino y familiar.

"Basta Sakura" dijo una voz masculina, se ve al friki de cabello platino.

Sakura estaba furiosa, tenía una toalla en la cabeza y otra en todo el cuerpo, además de una mascarilla de pepino.

"¡AAaaaah!" gritó asustado Kakashi al ver a Sakura así. Esta se enojó y trató de golpear a su maestro.

"¿Qué hacen en mi casa?" espetó con interrogación esta.

"Ejejejeje... pues veras, la lluvía nos atacó y tu casa es la más cercana a nosotros" contestó simplemente Kakashi, inspeccionando a la Sakura con mascarilla verde.

"Pues mi casa no es nigún sitio para turistear" respondio ella, no notando que cierto cabello negro se veía cerca de un sillón.

"Dije que no era buena idea, pero no me hicieron caso..." se escuchó, Sakura sonrió al oír aquella voz.

"¡Sasuke-Kun!" exclamó emocionada y corriendo hacia el sillón para abrazarlo. A este se le pegó parte de la mascarilla verde en el rostro.

"¡Basta! - Me estas llenando de esa cosa verde" dijo Sasuke trantando de separarse de ella y mala elección, al tratar de separarla, la toalla se deslizó y dejó ver a los tres su cuerpo juvenil.

(Sale un Chibi Gai de quien sabe donde y dice: "Eso es la juventud, la piel, miren esa carne freeeesca, es la JUVENTUD" Lee acompaña a su maestro: "Sakura...San... que pechos tan hermosos -babea- eso es Sakura-San- ¡demuestrales tu poder femenino!)

Pero como no todo es el mundo echi y esta historia es de humor, nuestros protagonistas sufrieron el golpe de la muerte, dejándolos casi inconsientes...

Sakura se dirigió a su habitación, Sasuke, aunque tenía una batalla de mente contra su Inner... no admitía que cierta pelirosa era Sexy...

"Admitelo"

"¡NO!"

"Admitelo, es bonita y te gusta"

"¡Que no!"

"¿Cómo quieres decir que no si vivo en ti y soy tú y conosco toooooodos tús secretos, emociones y que te gusta ella?"

"... ¿Sabes?"

"... ¿Qué?"

"... Pudrete.."

Y cuando todo parecia perdido, los protagonistas se pusieron de pie y siguieron con lo que debían de hacer: esperar a que la lluvía parase. Todos estaban desesperados por salir de aquella casa en la que habitaba un ogro de rostro verde, no, no hablo de Hulk ni de Shrek, si no de la mascarilla de Sakura... o quizas... Sakura...

(Sale una Chibi Sakura dispuesta a matar a todos, su rostro esta verde por la mascarilla y tiene una toalla enredada en la cabeza, cosa que índica que ella acababa de tomar un baño o algo así y estaba teniendo su cutis en limpieza: "¡Repite eso en mi cara!")

Todos seguían esperando, esperando y esperaaaaaaaando, pero pareciera que la vida les jugó aquello y quería que sufrieran en la casa de la pelirosa.

Kakashi estaba leyendo su libro.

Naruto estaba paseandose por la casa.

Sasuke estaba en la puerta (ustedes saben, en cuanto la lluvía parase saldría como pedo de Shinobi ;D)

Estaban inquietos, de eso se sabe, después de lo ocurrido, quien no se pone así. Sakura no salia ¿y quién no?

Y luego salió vestida con un suéter de cuello de tortuga delgado rosa y una falda negra; unas botas del mismo color que la falda que llegaban abajo de las rodillas.

"Ahora, ya pueden irse, necesito estar sola" ordenó Sakura molesta, todos notaron aquello, incluso Sasuke, que hasta a él lo estaban hechando de la casa.

"¿Por qué nos corres?" preguntó Naruto.

"Por que la lluvia ya no está tan fuerte" dijo Sakura. "Ahora si se pueden ir, Sayonaraaaaaaa" se despidió Sakura abriéndo la puerta y sacándolos casi a patadas, Sasuke le dio una mirada de matar.

(Aparece un Chibi Sasuke y una Chibi Sakura: C-Sas: "¿Y ahora por qué me hechas? - dices que me amas - ¿no es cierto?" la chibi Sakura se ruboriza: C-Sak: "P-pues por pervertidos")

"Yo puedo salir solo" se quejó el pródigio.

"Jum, claro y por eso no te movías" corrijió Sakura molesta y les cerró la puerta en las narices.

"Esta amargada" dijo Naruto bromeando. Kakashi sonrió bajo la mascara. "Aún sigue lloviendo bastante"

"No te preocupes Naruto, hay que apresurarnos para llegar a nuestras casas... tal vez Sakura este en sus días y por eso nos hechó..." bromeó Kakashi desapareciendo con un simple poof.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ELLA:

Cuando pasaron 5 minutos, salí de mi casa, inspeccionando si alguien me veía, me coloqué el impermiable que me regaló Naruto, era rosa. Corrí.

Tras varios minutos de caminata, pude percivir que alguien me perseguía... saqué un Kunai... no me percaté de quien era, ya que escondía muy bien su chakra, aún así seguí corriendo. Luego vi un carruaje, los caballos estaban desesperados por salir del charco de lodo y algunos que conducían el carruaje trataban de que los caballos se calmaran.

"Hey, tú, niña, ayudanos a sacar a los caballos" me pidio ayuda uno de ellos, me acerqué.

"Es...está bien..." dije finalmente, tratando de calmar al caballo, tras varios intentos, lo logramos.

Ieeeieeee (dijo: por un momento pense que quedaría atrapado en esa )#!"?$)

"Oh, gracias, niña..." sonrieron mientras agradecían a los que ayudé.

"No hay de que..." contesté sonriéndo. Luego, mi rostró tomó uno de incredulidad. "¿Qué hacen en Konoha?" saqué el Kunai de su escondite. ¿Qué hacían esos tipos extraños?

"Oh, baja esa cosa... no tienes por que atacarnos, no desconfies de nosotros... creénos... gulp... el motivo por el que estamos aquí es por que estamos invitados especialmente para la fiesta de la Godaime... ya sabes, va a cumplir años y le van a hacer un gran festejo por sus... 55 años..." contestó rápidamente uno de ellos. Se limpiaron el sudor, la lluvía se confundía con aquellos líquidos corporales.

Yo bajé el Kunai, la lluvia ya estaba bajándose, suspiré. Unos pasos desde atrás se escucharon, luego un bostezo.

"¿Ya pudieron desatascar al caballo?" preguntó una voz bajándo del carruaje.

"Oh.. ejeje... Claro, Kuroi-San" asintió el que me contestó. "Nos ayudó una hermosa jovencita" me sonrojé.

"Oh dejáme verla" dijo el tal Kuroi curiosamente mostrándose ante todos, era un tipo apuesto y de buena carita... sin decir que también parecía una especía de ninja... pero era rarísimo este tipo.

Ví su Hitai-ate... venía de la villa oculta de la arena. No hay que temer, son nuestros aliados.

Se acercó a mi y con dulzura y cortesía, besó mi mano. Me sonrojé por su acto, quité mi mano bruscamente de la suya.

InnerSakura: Shannaro, Sasuke sólo puede tocarme, baka.

"Muchas gracias, pero no tenías que ensuciarte tus manos" se disculpó Kuroi.

"... No fue nada, además, Godaime-Sama los espera" comenté rápidamente para quitar aquellos temas.

"Oh, es cierto, tenemos que presentar un Show para ella" dijo Kuroi con las manos en las caderas (se me hace que es gay...)

"¿Show?" pregunté curiosa. No habían hecho espectáculos desde que el Sandaime murió... bueno, de seguro esto será especial... los 55 años de mi maestra.

"Sí, y tú también estas invitada, y para demostrar mi gratitud, te haré un Jutsu especial..." ofreció Kuroi sonriéndo como tonto.

¿Un Jutsu? Esa pregunta se me vinó a la mente. ¿Qué clase de Jutsu?

"¿Un Jutsu?" me emocioné, iba a ser gratis. Pareciera que era mago o algo así. Siempre quize conocer a alguno. Luego, me tomó de la mano.

"Así es... este Jutsu te dará la capacidad de que seas como la persona que quieras ser... pero las condiciones son que el primero que se te cruze en la mente, no te tenga que ver para que no peligren... ambos... ahora, ten tu mente en blanco... y piensa en la persona que quisieras ser... buscame luego... Sayonara"

Antes de que se fuera, escuché unas palabras... era el conjuro del Jutsu.

"Ninpou: Chigau no Jutsu"

Mi mente estaba en blanco. No pensaba en nadie... decidí no pensar en nadie - ¿qué tipo de Jutsu?- ja, no me hagas reír Kuroi...

Giré sin abrir los ojos.

Lentamente, fui levantando mis párpados.

Vi a Sasuke parado enfrente de mi.

En mi mente se cruzaron las siguientes palabras:

"Sasuke...kun..."

"Sak..."

Sentí desmayarme y sentí el fuerte golpé que di de boca con el lodo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ÉL:

Sí, después de que Sakura nos corrió de su casita... decidí esperar a que saliera... no sé, tenía que hablarle y decirle que lo que hize en unos momentos atrás, no lo hize con intención.

La imágen de su cuerpo desnudo aún me altera...

Me escondí.

En efecto, salio 5 minutos después. Se colocó su impermeable y corrió. La seguí y noté que se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, pero no estaba seguro si sabía que era yo.

Total, luego se detuvo ante algo. Caminó hacía enfrente asintiendo. ¿Quién le hablaba?

Curioso, me acerqué a ese lugar lentamente y con cuidado.

Vi a Sakura ayudar a ciertos tipos dueños de un carruaje de fulanito de tal. Estaban tratando de sacar a los atormentados caballos del lodo. Lo lograron y quien sabe que hablaron, pero Sakura se puso en guardía y alerta, así que yo también me puse.

Ella quitó aquel estado de alerta y un tipo que para nada me cayó bien, salió del carruaje, besándo a Sakura - ¡LA BESÓ! - no sé... pero sentía algo que no me gustaba al ver que ese tipo la tocaba.

(Aparece un Chibi Sasuke con rabia en los labios y con su sello de Orochimaru: "Grrrrrrr, mataré a Kuroi y a Karu...")

En eso, Sakura cerró los ojos y el tipo se puso enfrente de ella. Hizo unos sellos con sus manos. Escuché algo de Ninpou... pero no más. El tipo del carruaje desapareció junto con sus compañeros. Se dirigían a las oficinas del Hokage.

Me acerqué a Sakura - ¿qué le habrá hecho ese tipo? - vi como se volteaba, tenía los ojos cerrados, luego los abrio.

"Sasuke... Kun..."

"Sak..."

Pero no pude terminar de decir su nombre, ya que, quedé inconsiente.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ELLA:

Todo era oscuro... quería abrir los ojos... pero me lo impedía el cansancio. Mmm... gemí.

¡Era hora de abrir los ojos de una buena vez!

Sentí mi cuerpo más pesado... raro... era extraño todo, no me sentía igual.

Abrí mis ojos, sólo para ver a Naruto feliz.

"¡Kakashi-Sensei! - ¡Sasuke ya despertó!"

Shannaro...

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Sasuke?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ÉL:

Todo era oscuro... maldito aquel tonto de la arena... quería abrir los ojos... pero estaba cansado.

¡Tenía que despertarme!

Sentí mi cuerpo más... ¿ligero?... era extraño... no me sentía bien

Abrí mis ojos, sólo para ver a Kakashi con su libro pervertido.

"... Naruto, parecer ser que Sakura-Chan ya despertó... tendran que contarnos todo lo que pasó."

¡Chotto matte!

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Sakura-Chan?

Me di cuenta de que algo malo estaba pasando, y era grave...

Muy grave...

To be continued...


	2. Entre lo bueno te veo y estas rebueno

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

STUDIO KARURA-CHAN PRESENTS:

**Anata washi desu**

CÁP.2: Entre lo bueno te veo y estas re-bueno

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

YO:

Cuando los chicos se desmallaron al mismo tiempo, se quedaron en el lodo, sus cuerpos aún mojados, parecían sufrir de un cambio, Sasuke se veía angelical con sus ojos cerrados y rostro apacible, Sakura se veía como una hermosa mujer que acababa de tomar un baño y su piel estaba blanca por el frío, al igual que la de Sasuke.

Ahí quedaron, hasta que un Jounin salio con su libro Hentai en mano mientras se imaginaba bastantes y entretenidas cosas y material de adultos. Un rubio le seguía, pero estaba molesto ya que su maestro no le hacía caso por andar con aquel libro anaranjado volumen 3. Fue cuando el rubio vio a Sasuke y Sakura tirados en el lodo. Al principio no los reconocio, tuvo que cerrar los ojos y colocarse una mano en la frente como lo hacían los piratas para ver y que no les cayerá el sol y es que el Sol había salido muy pero muy potente después de la lluvía y había un arcoiris muy hermoso en el cielo.

Gasp

Naruto se dio cuenta de quienes eran.

(Salen los Chibis Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, estos dos últimos con almas que se le salen XD: C-Naru: "Sak... Sakura-Chan" se acerca a Chibi Sakura y le toca el rostro, pero el alma se le esta saliendo y no le responde: C-Sak: "... X.x..." a Naruto le salen lágrimas de cocodrilo, en eso ve a cierto costal negro, ups y era Sasuke, se acerca a Sasuke y lo patea: C-Naru: "Hey, bastardo, despiertate de una buena vez" sigue pateándolo: Chibi-Sas: "XP... con el alma afuera")

Naruto se acerca a los dos y se alarma.

"Kakashi-Sensei, Sakura-Chan y el bastardo de Sasuke estan tirados en el lodo e inconsientes (espero que Sasuke este muerto) venga rápido" exclamó alarmado el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos, pensando que les había pasado algo malo a Sakura y Sasuke.

Kakashi se acercó a los tres con paso demasiado lentoooo y aún leyendo su libro Hentai, llegó 2 minutos después de que Naruto le informó sobre sus compañeros inconsientes.

"Ah... ¿qué le pasó?" preguntó el friki sin importancia, siguiendo con su lectura.

"Kakashi..."

"..."

"Kakashi..."

"..."

"Kakashi..."

"¿Quéeeeeeeee?" gritó este con venas en los ojos.

"Sakura-Chan y Sasuke-bastardo estan en el suelo tirados, ambos" en eso, la mente pervertida de Kakashi funcionó a mil por hora y rápido dejó su libro en su bolsillo, esperando ver un espectáculo XXX, pero cuando volteó a ver a sus tres alumnos, se dio cuenta de que había entendido mal.

"Ah..." sollozó el maestro con decepción al ver sólo a Sasuke tirado 2 metros lejos de Sakura, ambos inconsientes. "¿Qué les pasó?"

"Yo que voy a saber" contestó con enojo Naruto.

"Hay que llevarlos al hospital" propusó simplemente Kakashi, tomándo a Sakura primero antes de que se la ganará Naruto, aprovechando el momento para sostenerla en sus brazos.

"..." Naruto captó aquella acción del maestro y se alarmó enojado. "¡KAKASHI-SENSEI YO NO VOY A CARGAR AL BASTARDO DE SASUKE!"

"... Naruto, sólo cargalo y llevátelo al hospital, mientras yo me llevo a Sakura a mi casa y la atiendo perfectamente..." propusó el Jounin de cabello platino dirigiéndose a la dirección de su casa.

(Sale un Chibi Kakashi cargándo a una Chibi Sakura que por cierto tenía aún el alma salida: C-Ka: "Muahuahuahua, preciosa, por fin te atrape..." una mano se dirige a unas cosas igualitas que resaltaban del pecho de Sakura... TONK. Aparece el heróe Naruto golpéando fuertemente en la cabeza al Chibi Kakashi. C-Naru: "Pervertido, te pareces al ero-sennin")

"¡Oh, claro que no, Kakashi-Sensei! - ¡Nos vamos los dos al hospital!" gritó Naruto captándo lo que quería decir su maestro.

"Sigh... está bien Naruto..." Kakashi le dio a Naruto la joven y hermosa Sakura y este tomó a Sasuke.

(Sale un Chibi-Sasuke: "No más que despierte se dará cuenta de lo enojado que estoy y le patearé las dos... por querer hacerle algo a MI SAKURAAAAAA, -¿escuchan todos?- ¡MI SAKURA! muahuahuahua").

Llegaron al hospital y los acostaron en una cama para cada uno. Ahí pidieron que la enfermería los atendiera y los limpiara, los dos salieron y después de 1 hora volvieron a entrar y se dieron cuenta de que sus estudiantes-compañeros estaban limpios y cambiados de otra forma.

Esperaron a que sus alumnos despertaran.

Después de 5 minutos se ve a Sasuke moverse en su cama y abre los ojos, Naruto se alegra.

"¡Kakashi-Sensei! - ¡Sasuke ya despertó!"

Sasuke fruncé las cejas y parece pensar algo.

En unos pocos momentos Sakura también abre los ojos, para encontrarse con su maestro leyendo el libro Come Come Paradise R-18 y luego verle.

"... Naruto, parecer ser que Sakura-Chan ya despertó... tendran que contarnos todo lo que pasó."

Sakura también frunció las cejas y miró a su alrededor, en ese momento Sasuke también movió su cabeza.

Los dos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y se levantaron de la cama.

"¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?" gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Naruto y Kakashi se vieron sin aliento, ellos tampoco sabían que estaba pasando.

"¡Quitate ese disfraz impostor, yo soy el único SASUKE UCHIHA!" espetó una Sakura enojada. Sasuke se enojó también y le aventó un vomitó de palabras.

"¡Y TE HACES LLAMAR ORIGINAL! - ¡Tú tienes que quitarte ese disfraz, yo soy la ÚNICA SAKURA HARUNO!" espetó el Uchiha colocándose unas manos en las caderas. Haruno se colocó una mano en la frente.

"¡No me bajes la moral con aquella movida de mujer!" y luego ambos se quedaron en silencio.

"Kyaaaaaaaa" gritó Sasuke.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah" gritó Sakura.

"¡No puede ser!" se tocaron el rostro ambos y luego cada uno se tomó un pedazo de cabello.

"¿Cabello rosa?" murmuró Sakura.

"¿Cabello azul-negro?" murmuró Sasuke.

¿Condundida (o) ? sigue leyendo.

Y es que luego volvieron a verse y luego miraron a sus compañeros de habitación. Volvieron a verse ambos con miradas confundidas. Sakura fue la primera en actuar dirigió unas manos en su pecho. Sintió dos suaves y redondas cosas que antes él no tenía, luego dirigió sus manos a su trasero y vio que estaban más grandes que las suyas y sensuales y luego, vio el pantalón de hospital que tenía, lo abrió y vio que no tenía su orgullo de un hombre en aquel lugar, si no tenía el orgullo de cada mujer. Se heló.

Mientras tanto, con el Uchiha, este acutó también y colocó sus manos en su pecho, plano, plano, NUNCA LO HABÍA TENIDO PLANO PARA SI MISMA. Luego a su trasero, su trasero no era el mismo, tenía unas nalgas redondas, suaves y proporcionadas, pero no eran como las suyas de sensuales y de una mujer. Luego, ruborizado, se armó de valor para abrir el pantalón y ver algo que le desagradó. No tenía su orgullo de mujer... TENÍA EL ORGULLO DE UN HOMBRE.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo que se dieron con la pared y quedaron inconsientes.

Naruto y Kakashi se vieron sin entender y cada uno se dirigió con los cercanos. Kakashi atendio a Sakura que estaba alarmada mientras que Naruto atendia a Sasuke. Luego ambos inconsientes abrieron los ojos.

¿Aún confundida (o) y no captas? Sigue leyendo que se está poniendo bueno.

"¿Qué pasó?..." murmuraron y luego captaron lo que anteriormente los hizo estallar y gritar. "DAME UN ESPEJO" ordenó la Haruno. Kakashi le arrimó un espejo de quien sabe donde y se lo dio. La Haruno se vio en el espejo... y abrio los ojos. "¿QUÉ HAGO COMO SAKURA?" gritó esta y es que no era Haruno ya... si no que era el Uchiha en el cuerpo de la Haruno...

Sakura tomó el espejo de las manos de Sasuke y se miró... no estaba en su cuerpo - ¡SASUKE ESTABA EN EL! - ella estaba en el cuerpo del Uchiha, con razón tenía sexo masculino en vez de femenino.

"¿QUÉ HAGO COMO SASUKE?" espetó tomándo a Hatake del cuello. Sakura se veía... se veía bastante agresiva con el rostro de Sasuke. Hatake apartó a Sakura de él. Luego tosió.

"Yo no sé... eres Sasuke - ¿o me equivoco?"

"No soy SASUKE" gritó Sakura enfurecida.

"Yo tampoco soy Sakura... yo soy Sasuke..."

"Y yo Sakura" dijo esta que estaba en el cuerpo de su amado...

Entonces...

(Sale un Chibi Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura: C-Ka "Entonces cambiaron de cuerpo..." C-Sas: "Y YO QUE SE HENTAI" C-Sak: "Yo no sé que paso ToT")

"¿Entonces cambiaron de cuerpo?" preguntó Kakashi con incredulidad.

"Si eso parece..." dijo como alternativa Sasuke.

"Pues parece... Sasuke-Kun" asintió Sakura abrazando a Sasuke.

"Será mejor que no hagas eso Sakura... ya que como tú estas en el cuerpo de Sasuke... no se ve bien y parece afeminado..." comentó Kakashi. En eso, Naruto que ya había captado, se acerca a ellos, estaba enojado.

"¿Cómo te atreves a estar en el cuerpo de mi querida Sakura-Chan?" le reclamó.

"¡Y como si quisiera estar, dobe!" le espetó Sasuke.

(Sale unos Chibi Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto (ya cambiados de cuerpo). Chibi Sakura le da un golpe a Naruto: C-Sak" Naruto no bakaaaaa" tonk tonk tonk. Chibi Sasuke se queda como tonto... C-Sas "¿Así me veo yo cuando me enojo?")

"Tenemos que hacer algo... ¿cómo fue que terminaron así?" Kakashi se colocó una mano en la barbilla pensando.

"NO SABEMOS" dijeron los involucrados.

"¿Qué paso antes de que... estuvieran así?" era una serie de preguntas sin responder, no se acordaban, lo único que sabían era cuando Sakura los echó de la casa, no más. Al recivir las respuestas sin sentido y sin claves, el maestro decidio hablar: "bueno... parece ser que no se acuerdan de que pasó antes de estar en el cuerpo de cada uno y eso es la clave para volverlos a la normalidad. Eso si, Naruto y yo los vimos tirados en el lodo, - ¿recuerdan algo antes de estar en el lodo?-"

Sakura se mordió el labio (ya sabrás que Sakura está en el cuerpo de Sasuke, así que imaginatela ahí, como si fuera Sasuke, lo mismo pasa con este bishonen que esta como Sakura e imaginatelo así non)

"Entonces... maestro... ¿sabe como podemos regresar a nuestro cuerpo?" preguntó con esperanza Sakura, Sasuke estaba cruzando dedos sin que lo notaran, él quería regresar a su cuerpo lo más pronto posible... no se sentía bien estar en el cuerpo de cierta pelirosa, sentir los atributos de ella... que para él... ejem... digamos que le prendían el voiler.

Pero ambos por el momento estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, Kakashi no sabía que hacer o eso parecía... tal vez la Hokage sabría como. ¡PERO ESO SERÍA ARRIESGARSE MUCHO! El Uchiha no aceptaría acercarse a la Hokage por que era muy orgulloso... no quería perder su orgullo y decir que estaba en el cuerpo de ella. No quería que nadie más supiera a parte de su maestro y su amigo-rival Naruto-dobe.

"... no sé que hacer pero haré lo posible y..." el Jounin seguía hablando, mientras estos estaban pensando. Apretándo sus manos en la ropa de hospital, mirando el suelo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ÉL:

Estoy en el cuerpo de mi compañera... estoy en el cuerpo de mi compañera... que terror... NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE NADIE ME VEA ASÍ... un momento... nadie puede saber si no decimos que cambiamos de cuerpo... pero para volver a nuestro cuerpo necesitamos a la Hokage... maldito Kakashi, - ¿no puede hacer nada bueno el hentai (pervertido)?- me da coraje.

Blablablabla

Blablablabla

Y más blablabla sin sentido del Jounin con Sharingan pirata, uggggggh, me da coraje saber que no se puede hacer nada... Sakura está en mi cuerpo... pero... yo estoy en el de ella... parece ser que no capto bien la información. Suspiro... supiro... y suspiro más... Aprieto mis manos en el pantalón del hospital, veo la piel blanca de Sakura en sus manos y todos brazos... sus brazos son lisos, blancos, colocó una mano en la muñeca de Sakura, disimulando que sólo es coraje lo que hago y siento lo suave que es... bastante suave... su piel es cremosa, veo sus uñas... y sus dedos son finos, sus manos también, característica de una mujer y son unas manos hermosas, no como la de otras mujeres que he visto... no como la de otras.

Aparto mi mano de aquel lugar y ahora miro el suelo.

Blablablabla

Blablablablabla

Y más blabla.

Ugh... que se calle el maestro, no tengo ganas de escucharle... tan sólo quiero... contemplar...

Veo las piernas que están cubridas por la tela gris, el pantalón de algodón, son delgadas y colocó una mano en una, como anteriormente lo hacía, pero de nuevo me hago el enojado y la aprieto, siento dolor y luego voy bajándo el nivel de fuerza que proporcione para aquello... hasta que mi mano queda blanda en aquel lugar. Me ruborizo. Quita tu mano de aquel lugar Uchiha. No debes de estar haciendo eso. ¿Qué no estas viendo eres un hombre y no debes de...?... pero ahorita estoy como ella...

Y es cierto... soy un hombre...

No quiero escuchar más al maestro. No hay remedio... no hay remedio. NO RECUERDO QUE PASÓ. No lo recuerdo y ese estúpido recuerdo es la clave para volver a mi cuerpo. No... no puedo seguir así. Deja de pensar así Uchiha, eres un Uchiha... no tienes dejar que aquello te venza... tienes que encontrar remedio alguno para poder volver a tu cuerpo. Levanto mi cabeza lentamente para ver a Sakura también mirarme y le miro a los ojos... cuando yo me había visto en el espejo, vi que sus ojos no eran alegres a comparación de los de ella... ¿a caso eso es lo que diferencía lo mio de lo suyo? La fríaldad y la cálidez... eso es.

Los ojos que me miran tienen un brillo especial, no como los mios... recuerdo una vez que estaba en mi departamento y me vi en el espejo. Vi a un hombre con mirada fría y sin remedio alguno. En cambio ella... ella me hace ver... como si fuera el mismo niño de antes, antes de que el bastardo de Itachi matara a mi familia. Ahora mi rostro que en estos momentos está ocupando Sakura, se muestra tierno y ángelical. Como el niño que antes fui... como el ser alegre... Aparto la mirada al sentir que ya no me ve.

Necesito regresar a mi cuerpo. Se nota una pequeña diferiencia de que ella no es yo. Pero... cualquier persona no la puede notar... nadie me conoce como mi equipo. Nadie me conoce como mi equipo... aúnque claro... no me conocen del todo.

YA DEJA DE PENSAR ASÍ, no debes... primero tienes que cumplir tu sueño... primero... pero uno... uno de mis sueños es... restarurar mi clan.

QUE DEJES DE PENSAR ASÍ... ¿qué diría Neji si me viera así? ES MI RIVAL, se reiría de mi si me viera así. O no.. mi reputación bajaría al instante. Y Sakura... ni hablar... se notaría el comportamiento que no es mio. Kuso... Kuso... KUUUUSOOOOOOO.

(Aparece un Chibi Neji: C-Neji: "Muahauhuahuahua. Miren al 'pródigio Uchiha' ¡ESTÁ COMO UNA MUJER! muahuahuahua)

Ni pensarlo...

Kakashi está... proponiendo un plan... que va...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ELLA:

Aquí estoy, en el cuerpo de Sasuke, Kakashi habla... yo no le tomo importancia... lo que importa ahora es que estoy en el cuerpo de mia mado SASUKE-KUN, si... ahora estoy como él... pero no puedo dejar que nadie me vea así... ¿qué diría Ino? hey, es una buena cosa. Se pondría celosa al saber que estoy en el cuerpo de mi amado y amado de ella. Seh, Shannaro. Le ganó y le rompo sus sueños. Ojojojoo.

(Aparece una Chibi Sakura e Ino: C-Sak: "Tragate esto cerda" C-Ino: "Aaaaaaaaaaah, mi Sasuke-Kun ToT")

Pero. Aún así. No puedo... me entristese saber que a Sasuke no le apetece para nada estar en mi cuerpo. Se nota... se nota. No hay duda de que no le gusto. No le gusto para nada. No quiero que nadie más sepa. Con mis compañeros y maestro esta bien. Sería una vergüenza.

No quiero.

Blablehbliblibla

Blebleblebleblablabla

Y más bla y ble... Kakashi... por primera vez hablas bastante y por primera vez quiero que cierres la boca... esto... no me puede pasar... era un sueño saber que se sentía estar en el cuerpo de un Uchiha... dirigo mi mano en su rostro, aún no quiero creerlo. Es suave... je... tampoco tiene granos... su piel es muy suave... el ácne no está en su rostro... es perfecto... no... su rostro sería perfecto si siempre tendría su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos mostraran felicidad... eso... eso sería la perfección en su rostro.

Me agrada estar como él.. sentir sus atributos, hace rato toque sus... sus... nalgas... y que decir que estaban muy bien formadas. Ujujuju, la lujuría se apodera de mi... malditas hormonas. Es que el tiene un cuerpo hermoso...

Cualquier chica hubiera querido tocarle el trasero a Sasuke, pero yo fui la primera y seré la única, de eso estoy segura.

Blablablabla

Kakashi sensei... cierre el pico...

No habla más que de bla y ble... no hay remedio por el momento de regresar a mi cuerpo.. quiero ver a Sasuke feliz... espero que esto sea un sueño, y que decir que es un hermoso sueño.

Siento 'mi' garganta un poco seca... también siento 'mis' labios... no sé... humedesco los labios que son de Sasuke con su lengua, suaves son sus labios. Me ruborizo. Me gustaría estar en mi cuerpo en estos momentos y darle un beso... pero es un sueño besarlo y nunca ocurríra... je... hasta me da risa mi sueño sin sentido.

Lentamente, volteó a mirar a Sasuke, lo analizó... y luego un poco después él me mira. Su mirada que antes era yo... no era la misma que la misma. Los ojos no mostraban alegría como los míos... siento que sabran que ocurre algo malo entre nosotros. Y recuerdo que cuando me vi en el espejo... miré a un Sasuke alegre... como el niño que una vez conocí en la academia.

Me gustaría verle así... verle así una vez más. Apartó mi mirada de él.

Se nota la diferencia que no soy él.

Pero... nadie puede saber... por que nadie me conoce como mis padres... y mis compañeros... no creo que noten mucho el cambio de mi cuerpo. Tan sólo el actuar estaría bien. Si eso.

Trás varios minutos de pensar y que Kakashi no cerrara la boca, me doy cuenta de que se le ocurrió un plan... se le ocurrió un plan.. espero a que lo diga.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

YO:

"Y bien... se me ocurrió un plan... pero tienen que seguirlo si no quieren que nadie sepa sobre su cambio de cuerpo y tú Naruto, quiero cierres la boca. NO QUIERO QUE DIGAS NADA DE ESTO, -¿entendido?- o le dire a Ayame y al señor de Ichiraku que no te den NADA de ramen." comenzó a proponer y amenazar Kakashi.

Naruto asintió. Claro que no iba a poner en vergüenza a su Sakura-Chan. A Sasuke sí.. pero... Sakura estaba involucrada así que no.

"Bueno... primero, comportarse como la persona que son ahorita. Tú Sasuke, debes ser como Sakura, nada de la fríaldad ni nada, debes de comportarte como la niña alegre que es ella... aunque claro.. te será super díficil, tú Sakura, debes de comportarte como la persona fría que es Sasuke no como la alegría que te invade, -¿entendido?" los dos asintieron.

""Kuso... ¿con alegría? será díficil"" Sasuke tenía la vista fija en Kakashi.

""... no... ¿fríaldad? bueno... tengo que acostumbrarme, no será mucho de lo que este en el cuerpo de Sasuke."" Sakura tenía la vista fija en Kakashi. El Jounin continuó.

"Bueno... segundo. Esto tiene que ser un secreto entre nosotros cuatro. Trataré de investigar todo lo posible sobre técnicas de cambiar de cuerpo. El clan Yamanaka es especialista en eso, pero... ellos se apoderan de la mente... no cambian de cuerpo, deben de tener un pariente de clan que controle y cambie de cuerpo... ¿el punto dos esta entendido?" otra vez Sasuke y Sakura asintieron.

"Esta bien, secreto y es una promesa, ese es mi camino del ninja" dijo Naruto gritándo.

PLOP

"Tampoco hables tanto, dobe" dijo Sasuke.

"¿En qué quedamos Sasuke?" preguntó Kakashi.

"Pero ahorita estamos sólo nosotros" se defendio el Uchiha.

"Esta bien... bueno, el tercer punto y creo que será el más díficil.. tienen que vivir en las casas de los padres de cada cuerpo... o sea... tú Uchiha... vas a vivir el la casa de los Haruno, haber si luego consigo una misión para estar lejos de la casa de los padres de Haruno, ya que notaran bastante tu comportamiento y tu Sakura, vas a vivir en el departamento del Uchiha, aunque para ti será más fácil que Sasuke, ya que el vive... solo..." Sakura le dolió escuchar eso... a soledad de Sasuke.

"Esta bien... aceptamos aquello" dijeron ambos.

"Eso me gusta" los felicitó Kakashi. "Bueno.. vamonos ya que tenemos que poner en marcha nuestro plan, ojojojo"

Antes de que salieran, pidieron las ropas sucias y se las dieron en una bolsa. Sakura tomó la ropa de Sasuke y Sasuke tomó la ropa de Sakura. Todos salieron, Naruto siguió a Kakashi y Sakura se fue con Sasuke, iban en el camino de casas de cada uno.

"Sasuke..." le llamó Sakura.

"Hnn..." contestó simplemente.

"... mi casa no es para ese lado..." y en efecto, el Uchiha se estaba dirigiendo a la casa de él... no a la de Sakura. Gruñó y comenzó a caminar dirección contraría.

"... gracias por recordar" agradeció con sarcásmo.

"No es para que seas así conmigo... bueno... te veo mañana... parece que va a volver a llover..."

"Como sea..."

(Aparece un Chibi Sasuke y una Chibi Sakura: C-Sak "Eres un maldito amargado Sasuke-Kun" C-Sas "Y tú una ... una... (no sé me ocurre nada que decirle, joder ToT)"

Ambos se dirigieron a rumbos diferentes... ¿qué les esperaría?... sorpresas nuevas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ELLA:

Llegué a casa de Sasuke. Mierda. Se me olvidó preguntarle sobre su llave. ¿Ahora que hago? Esperen un momento... estoy en el cuerpo de Sasuke.. eso significa que el tiene la llave. Llevé mi mano a la bolsa en donde estaba cierta ropa sucia de Sasuke y esculqué... ahí esta la llave de su casa. Que suerte y que lista soy. Abrí la puerta y la cerrá tras dejarla con seguro.

Me sorprendí de ver como era su casa, siempre quise saber... sabía donde vivía, pero nunca entre... su casa era... vacía... no tenía cierta cálidez como la mía. Suspiré. Iba a ser díficil finjir ser el Uchiha.

La limpiaré más al rato y le pondré ciertos toques.

Inspeccione su casa, no era grande, claro esta, pero si lo suficiente para sentirse solo. Lo bueno que yo tengo a mi Inner.

Pobre Sasuke... vive solo aquí. Me pregunto que hara mientras esta en este sombrió lugar. Llegó a su habitación después de rondear por toda su casa. Su habitación es lo más vacía. Sólo tiene una cama, el piso de Tatami esta limpió y sin nada en el suelo, como un tapete.. che... no tiene sentido de gusto este tipo, tiene un pequeño mueble y un closet, en donde de seguro tiene todas sus ropas. Bueno, en el mueble sólo esta la fotografía de cuando empezamos el equipo 7.

Sonrió.

Al menos tiene aquello... nos tiene a nosotros. Me siento en la cama, su cama esta suave. Me recuesto en la almohada... esta... está muy suave y huele muy bien. Exquisito. Je... Es la escencía de Sasuke-Kun... es su escencía.

Y se me ocurre una idea... si estoy como él... necesito cuidar y mantener limpio su cuerpo como él lo acostumbra... y ahorita me siento... sucia... mendiga mente pervertida que tengo... no debo juntarme más con Kakashi-Sensei... pero me da oportunidad de verle su cuerpo.

Voy a su closet y veo unas piyamas de Sasuke, las tomó y las abrazó. Huelen a él... jejeje...me voy a llevar un calcetín por lo minimo de él... ah... pero es cierto... a él no lo veo con calcetines... y no tiene ni un calcetín... que coraje. Busco más en su closet, me falta algo... algo me falta... ¿qué cosas se tienen que sacar para poder cambiarse después de un baño? Esta bien... se me hace que ya tengo toda la ropa... esperen... sólo tengo la piyama... la ropa exterior... eso significa que...

Kyaaaaaa

Que emoción, seré la primera en invadir la ropa de Sasuke que usa, la interior. Que afortunada soy (y que pervertida también). Suelto una risita lujuriosa y afeminada y buscó la ropa interior de Sasuke, si, lo que me espero encontrar son sus boxers, pero nunca lo he visto en boxers, sólo a Naruto. Che... rubió que no le da vergüenza, en fin. En el closet no hay nada. Voy al mueble en donde esta la fotografía... ahí hay cajones. Abro los cajones y encuentro Shurikens y ciertas cosas de Ninja. No hay ropa interior. Es un desastre.

¡Aquí no hay otra cosa más que soledad. NO ENCONTRE UN MALDITO CALZÓN!

O no me digan que solo tiene una pieza.

NO.

Hace rato vi el cuarto de lavar. Ahí de seguro si tiene su ropa.

Me dirigo al cuarto de lavar rápidamente y encuentro en un canasto su ropa interior limpia. Sólo son boxers negros y azules. ¿Qué acaso no tiene variedad? Suspiró. Esperaba encontrarme unos en donde dijeran: I LOVE SAKURA... seh... sé que soy muy imaginativa... verdad... no recivo respuesta alguna... mi inner no está. No está más conmigo. Maldición...

Tomó los boxers y se desprende un olor a limpio y masculino, enojada, me dirigó al baño y ahí esta su toalla doblada, su cepillo dental, todo esta ordenado. A comparación de Naruto...

Cierro la puerta. Me pregunto que estará haciendo Sasuke en estos momentos.

Comienzo a quitarme la ropa y esta cae al suelo. Contemplo el hermoso cuerpo de Sasuke. Su piel nívea... sabrosa. Sólo queda la ropa interior. Siempre quize tocarlo con mis manos... pero aquí estoy... no son mis manos... son las de Sasuke. No estoy en mi cuerpo.. estoy en el de él...

Es un sueño... que nunca ocurrirá... Es una fantasía... es una fantasía mia... tener una noche con él...

Con manos temblorosas... voy bajándo los boxers...

To be continued...

**A/N:** Sí... Estoy muy feliz que les haya gustado bastante, -¡YUPI!- ejem... ahora le continuo, espero que me dejen la misma cantidad de reviews... por que si bajan y así ocurre, espero que sigan los mismos fans. Y como saben, en veces mi mentecita se pone prendida. en fin. Quise acerlo esto tierno y con humor... el próximo cápitulo será algo más brusco y gracioso, el principio será por Sasuke y su punto de Vista POV y por eso será más brusco pero no perdiendo el encanto de este fic. Estoy bastante agradecida de que les haya gustado. Este fic ya lo tenía hecho, pero esta sufriendo modificaciones por que anteriormente era una super-novata en escribir y no había mucho texto enriquecido, como ahorita lo están comprendiendo y notando. Por petición de Pilikita Sakura, el titulo significa Yo soy Tú Yo (Washi) Soy (Desu) Tú (Anata) y como tengo entendido en el japones o algo así, siempre mencionan primero a la persona y no el yo y como también en nuestro español, TÚ NUNCA TE DEBES DE MENCIONAR PRIMERO. Así como yo y Fulanito ... no, así no se dice, es Fulanito y yo... así viene el título.

DEJEN REVIEW ONEGAI Y SI SE CUMPLEN TODOS LOS REVIEWS EN POCO TIEMPO LAS ACTUALIZACIONES SERÁN MÁS RÁPIDAS (como comprendieron en Piyamada en Konoha, - ¡en 3 días actualize y en unos 8 o 9 días se terminó el fic!.

Y la pregunta del Fic...

¿Quién no estaría en los zapatos de Sakura?

Piquen este botoncito. PLZ---------V


	3. Alguien más habita en mi ¡Un inner!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

STUDIO KARURA-CHAN PRESENTS:

**Anata washi desu**

CÁP.3: Alguien más habita en mi ¡Un Inner!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**NOTA:** Como no me decidí, este capitulo tiene dos versiones... pero no me decido cual, a mi me gustaron las dos... pero ustedes decidan cual, esta es la uno la otra que verán está hasta abajo es la dos, no se alarmen si lo ven igual al principio, pero conforme avanza las cosas pasan diferentes y hay una que otra escena que se le agrega y quita.

ÉL:

Me dirigo a la casa de Sakura. No sé que está pasando, desde que la vi desnuda comenzé a comportarme así. Che... no debo comportarme así. PERO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS TENGO. Voy a entrar a su casa y tengo que comportarme alegremente y recibir a sus padres. Hmp... ahora que hago. El dobe de Naruto si quedaría en mi papel. Bueno... casi... por decirlo así.

Toco la puerta de la casa de Sakura, no tengo llave y algún pariente debe de estar cuidando la casucha esta. A los pocos minutos, se escuchan unos pasos y abren la puerta.

Siento un calor recorrer mi cuerpo. Será... ¿vergüenza...? luego se va a mis mejillas.

Se ruborizan. No contesto. ¿Qué haría Sakura en estos momentos? - ¿qué haría? - ¿cómo recibe a estas personas?

La persona que está parada en frente de mi nota un aire de preocupación.

"Sakura-Chan... ¿qué tienes?" era una voz femenina. Cielos. Debe de ser su madre. Levanto la vista lentamente para ver a la señora Haruno. ¿Qué debo de hacer? - ¿darle un beso en la mejilla? - ¿abrazarla? - ¿qué cosa hace Sakura? gruño interiomente.

"No... no es nada... mamá..." espero que sea su madre por que si no... creo que ya arruiné todo...

"Sakura-Chan... bueno... ¿cómo te fue con tu equipo? - ¿igual de molesto?" me sorprendo. ¿Molesto? - ¿qué somos molestos? Miren quien habla. ELLA ES LA QUE MOLESTA. Sakura es el estorbo. Hmp... ¿qué se cree esta Haruno...? Nadie me dice molesto. Nadie me lo ha dicho.

"... pues... me peleé con Naruto... además... el día estuvo más agotador que de costumbre Okaa-San." contesté fingiendo preocupación.

La madre dio una sonrisa cálida.

"Bueno. Te preparé la comida, date un baño y después vienes a la mesa, ya sabes que no me gusta verte sucia cuando comes." asentí. Bueno, al menos sé que tengo que bañarme antes de llegar a la mesa en este sitio. Ella es 'mi madre'. ¿Quién será 'mi padre'?.

Subí las escaleras, - ¿ahora en donde duermo? Abro con cuidado cada puerta. La primera a mi izquiera. El baño... la segunda a mi izquiera, cuarto de... ¿padres? sí, eso es. En mi frente hay otra puerta, la abro. Hay escaleras. Conducen hacía la azotea. La segunda a mi derecha, la abro, este es el cuarto de Sakura. Se nota... prendo la luz ya que casi no hay y necesito inspeccionar mejor el lugar.

Cuando me acostumbro a la luz, casi me caigo al ver que su cuarto es demasiado normal al que yo pensaba... este cuarto era limpio, piso de madera brilloso, hay un traje colgado, parece que es algo preciado de ella, luego un espejo grande, varias cosas más, como libros, pergaminos de ninjutsu, un kit de primeros auxilios, closet y muebles que adornan el lugar. Definitivamente algo diferente a mi casa y que agrada.

Me duelen los pies. Hey, nunca me había quejado de aquello. Sólo cuando fui chiquito y mi madre y yo caminabamos demasiado. Eso sí, le ayudaba con las bolsas del mandado y varias cosas y por eso terminaba cansado y mis pies me dolían. Vaya forma de recordar el pasado.

En eso. La voz de su madre me llama.

"Sakura-Chan, apúrate con el baño, se va a enfríar la comida" oh, Kuso, ahora tengo que tomar un baño... e-esperen un minuto... ¡TENGO QUE BAÑARME!. Significa. Tocar el cuerpo desnudo de Sakura. Admito que anteriormente lo había tocado en el hospital, pero fue por temor... pero... en estos momentos... ejem... creo que será por lujuría...

"Voy" asiento desde el cuarto y me pongo a buscar ropa para dormir, encuentro una piyama de Sakura bastante... ¿SEXY? - ¿cón que duerme esta? - ¿con unos mini-shorts y una mini-camiseta?... hmp... es lo único que hay... lo tomo y me dirigo a la puerta... e-esperen... me falta algo...

""La pantaleta... el brasier es para la mañana"" me dice una voz en el interior. Hey, buena idea... es-esperen un minuto... bah, ignora eso, fue parte de tu mente, un juego, sí, eso... busco la ropa interior de Sakura y la encuentro en un mueble bien dobladita. No quiero tocarla... no quiero... ¡ARMATE DE VALOR UCHIHA! sabes que quieres, la tomo... si la tomo y siento la suavidad. Estoy siendo pervertido, Kakashi-hentai me las va a pagar.

"Hmp..."

""Si... échale la culpa al menso-manso""

Enojado por mi cambio, salgo del cuarto y me dirigo al baño, abro la regadera para que el agua comienze a calentarse mientras me desvisto... Me quito la camiseta gris y se queda el torso de Sakura al descubierto... con sólo esa prenda blanca con lineas negras que se llama sujetador...

La veo... veo su cuerpo, es frágil y delgado. Sigh... como me gustaría estar en mi cuerpo y poder... tocarlo... con mis manos..

Suspiro.

Es una chica lo que se ve en el espejo.

Pero es un hombre el que esta encerrado en el.

Blizarre...

Me voy quitando el pantalón del algodón gris, sí, ese pantalón de hospital... y el cuerpo delgado de Sakura queda sólo en ropa interior. Ya no me quiero quitar la ropa... ya no más.

""Claro que quieres... no te hagas...""

Otra vez esa voz... ignorala Sasuke...

Pero... es cierto que quiero quitar la ropa.

¡Hazlo de una buena vez!

Como un ambriento que quiere carne, pero con manos temblorosas... me voy quitándo el ligero sostén que cubre los atributos preciados de Sakura, lentamente... se estan viendo... la piel blanca... oh... no... que... que... be-belleza. Me ruborizo... no... me enciendo y quiero más. Siento como la sangre se sube a mi rostro.

Paso la mano de Sakura por uno de ellos... es suave.

""¡QUITA LA MANO DE AHÍ PERVERTIDO!""

Ignoro la vocecilla aquella que molesta.

Bajó las pantaletas de Sakura y ahora si, ya está desnuda.

(Sale un Chibi Sasuke con el cuerpo de Sakura: " Babeando" le sale sangre de la nariz).

Y como varios animes que he visto... me sale sangre de la nariz.

Es perfecto su cuerpo... aunque preferiría que le aumentará un poco de grasa por este lado... pero aún así me gusta, ahg... metete a bañar¡eres un vengador pervertido!

Eh

No puedo creer que pense eso.

Me meto a la regadera que se me hace que el agua esta más que hirviendo. En eso, la misma vocecilla del interior me habla.

""Le diré a Sakura que anduviste manoseaaaaaandoooo su cueeeeeerpo..."" resonó la voz en mi mente.

WTF

¿Qué quiere decir con eso? - ¿Y quién es esta maldita vocecilla?

""Soy el Inner de Sakura... Sasuke-Kun...""

Ahora me faltaba estar loco.

Inner Sakura: Claro que no estas loco... lo que pasa es que soy la mente ficticia de Sakura... una creación solamente... para que no se sintiese sola. Ella platica conmigo.. soy como su... ¿cómo decirlo? su acompañante de mente que vive en la de ella.

... ¿y me puedes decir que estas haciendo en MI mente?

Inner Sakura: Tú NO ESTAS EN TU CUERPO IDIOTA, estas en el de Sakura y yo me quede en su cuerpo. Maldito Jutsu... grrrrrrrr

¿Jutsu?

Inner Sakura. Bah, me voy a dormir... eso si... me pregunto que estará haciendo Sakura en estos momentos... ujuju, Shannaro.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

YO:

Cierto carruaje con unos caballos demasiado... ¿cabreados? (acá enojados, en México encabronados XP) y es que los caballos se habían ensuciado por el lodo y lluvía y venían maldiciendo en su idioma (ya sabrán qué...).

El carruaje llega a cierto punto en donde se detienen y los que conducen bajan. Los guardías piden identificación.

"Venimos de la Aldea de la Arena por causas de Jiraiya-Sama y otro shinobis de la aldea, para el cumpleaños de Hokage-Sama... un número especial para su gran celebración y venimos a quedarnos hasta que su cumpleaños llegué." explicaron.

"Que se muestre su representante" indicó un guardía. En eso, un chico apuesto de ojos negros (ya saben, el que parece afeminado... se me hace que es gay XD) sale del carruaje.

"Soy el representante Kuroi-san, a su servicio." se presentó cálidamente el chico sonriéndo y sus dientes brillaron, mirando profundamente al guardía.

(Sale el Chibi-Kuroi giñándole un ojo al guardía: C-Ku "Ojojojo" C-Guardía "Gulp")

El guardía se puso nervioso al encontrarse a la persona con gusto del mismo sexo... o querer decir bi-sexual.

"Este... claro... pueden quedarse por aquí mientras estan para la fiesta de Godaime-Sama, mientras tanto les buscaré a Jiraiya" el guardía salío corriendo como pedo de Shinobi ;) (como rayo).

Mientras otros cuidaban ahí, Kuroi pasó por todos los lados sonriéndoles, aparte de parecer maniaco, claro está... se dirigió a su nuevo cuarto-hotel para preparse para el espectáculo. (Quien sabe... ¡tal vez den Show para Mujeres!)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ELLA:

Voy bajando lentamente los boxers, lentamente... tengo los ojos cerrados... cerrados... no los abras Sakura, esperate... esperate chica... me meto a la regadera que por cierto, ni siquiera abrí, no siento el agua.. abro el grifo y que me cae agua fría.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH" gritó al sentir el agua fría recorrer el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Rápidamente abro la de caliente.

"DOUBLE AAAAAAAAAH" vuelvo a gritar al sentir el agua super calientisima en el cuerpo. Proporciono rápidamente la temperatura... ah... listo... eso está mucho mejor. Cierro los ojos y dejo que el agua se lleve la mugrosidad del cuerpo de Sasuke, lo voy a tratar muy bien y va a estar limpio toooooodooooos los días.

Ejem... ¡si soy una pervertida y qué!

Lavo el sedoso cabello de Sasuke con un shampoo de por ahí... mmm... nunca había usado este shampoo... ¡Kyaaa! de ahora en adelante compraré este!. Jijijiji. Se me hace raro por que siempre me acostumbre a lavar un cabello largo... y de repente lavas uno corto y estas en un cuerpo de hombre... como que es muy drástico el cambio, pero me aprovecho, je je je... voy pasando un sacate (o un cepillo para la espalda, ji) siento las curvas y planuras de Sasuke. ¿Curvas? Claro que el tiene¿qué son las piernas y las nalgas eh?

... pero curiosa... veo abajo... veo por fin...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ÉL:

Después de que terminé de bañarme o bañar el cuerpo de Sakura, salí para irme a comer y la madre de Sakura me recive cariñosamente y esta algo feliz...

"¡Sakura-Chan! - por fin usas aquel trajecito para dormir que te compre se te ve divino, tienes unas curvitas bien, así atraeras a más hombres... oye... ¿cómo vas con el Uchiha? - ¿ya te puso un ojo encima? - ¿es tu novio ya? - ¿o se te olvidó ya?"

Así que... ella sigue pensando en mi... mmmmm...

"Mamá... bueno... no... Uchiha aún no me ha pedido ser su novia pero SI me pedirá... ya verás... y sobre lo de la piyama... pues... este... quise usarla para ver las curvas de Sakura."

"... ¿per-perdón?" me preguntó. Kuso, la regué... agh...

"E-este digo... como me encariñé mucho... ah no... estoy leyendo un manga... y ha-hay un personaje que me gusta mucho y habla en tercera persona... eso... por eso... también me acostumbre así ejejejeje..." correjí mi falta. Espero que se la haya creído...

"Ah... ¿es ese manga que se llama ninjas de Konoha?"

Y yo que sé.

"Sí" contesté.

"Ah... bueno, ahí esta tu cena, un Chocolatito caliente con panes".

Esta bien...

Inner-Sakura: Chocolate, como amo el CHOCOLATE CALIENTEEEEEEE

Ahg... como molesta esta mente ficticia.

¿Cómo que ya te extrañaba?

Inner-Sakura: deja el sarcasmo atrás y bebete aquel chocolate.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ELLA:

Oh Dios, oh Dios, OOOOH DIOS, no puedo creer lo que vi, es... ¡ES MARAVILLOSO!

Yipeeeeee

Sasuke es todo mioooooo, ojojojojojojo.

Ya cambiada, me meto a la cama, mañana será un largo día, ya quiero platicar con mi Sasuke-Kun. Eso si.. me siento algo extraña y sola... me pregunto que pasó con mi inner... ¿qué estará haciendo estos momentos? - ¿cómo le irá a Sasuke-Kun? Y además... oh no puede ser... dime que no, mañana es el día... mañana toca... KYAAAAAAAAAAa, que vergüenza si Sasuke se enterá. ¿Qué hará? - ¿qué hará?... tranquilizate... mañana le hablas... y le dices que hacer con 'eso'.

To be continued...

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto NO ME PERTENECE todos deben de saber eso... si no no andaría aquí escribiendo fics y Sasuke estaría con Sakura o Sakura estaría con Itachi XP.

**A/N: **Holaaaaaaaa ¿cómo estan queridos lectores? yo muy bien. Espero que les haya gustado por que a mi sí... ji. Si te preguntas quien es este tal Kuroi, es un personaje original que aparece en todos mis fics como un extra XP si... una vez salio en uno de Beyblade y era gay (le patinaba para el otro lado) y no sé que otras más lo he mencionado, pero sus caracteristicas son ojos negros o verdes y cabello negro y laaaaaaargo XD , aparte de que tiene una carita, Shannaro. Por cierto, chequen mi biografía si quieren ver un preview de este fic, estará muy emocionante. (ya la remodelé, hasta tiene índice, algunas recomendaciones, proyectos nuevos y cancelados y bastantes cosas más).

Dejen reviews y se los agradesco taaaaaaaanto, los quiero muuuuuucho.

Y la pregunta del Fic...

¿Quién quiere ver más acción? (de la acción de esa... ejejeje)

**LA SEGUNDA OPCIÓN COMIENZA AQUÍ ---------------------------------V**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

STUDIO KARURA-CHAN PRESENTS:

**Anata washi desu**

CÁP.3: Alguien más habita en mi ¡Un Inner!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ÉL:

Me dirigo a la casa de Sakura. No sé que está pasando, desde que la vi desnuda comenzé a comportarme así. Che... no debo comportarme así. PERO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS TENGO. Voy a entrar a su casa y tengo que comportarme alegremente y recibir a sus padres. Hmp... ahora que hago. El dobe de Naruto si quedaría en mi papel. Bueno... casi... por decirlo así.

Toco la puerta de la casa de Sakura, no tengo llave y algún pariente debe de estar cuidando la casucha esta. A los pocos minutos, se escuchan unos pasos y abren la puerta.

Siento un calor recorrer mi cuerpo. Será... ¿vergüenza...? luego se va a mis mejillas.

Se ruborizan. No contesto. ¿Qué haría Sakura en estos momentos? - ¿qué haría? - ¿cómo recibe a estas personas?

La persona que está parada en frente de mi nota un aire de preocupación.

"Sakura-Chan... ¿qué tienes?" era una voz femenina. Cielos. Debe de ser su madre. Levanto la vista lentamente para ver a la señora Haruno. ¿Qué debo de hacer? - ¿darle un beso en la mejilla? - ¿abrazarla? - ¿qué cosa hace Sakura? gruño interiomente.

"No... no es nada... mamá..." espero que sea su madre por que si no... creo que ya arruiné todo...

"Sakura-Chan... bueno... ¿cómo te fue con tu equipo? - ¿igual de molesto?" me sorprendo. ¿Molesto? - ¿qué somos molestos? Miren quien habla. ELLA ES LA QUE MOLESTA. Sakura es el estorbo. Hmp... ¿qué se cree esta Haruno...? Nadie me dice molesto. Nadie me lo ha dicho.

"... pues... me peleé con Naruto... además... el día estuvo más agotador que de costumbre Okaa-San." contesté fingiendo preocupación.

La madre dio una sonrisa cálida.

"Bueno. Te preparé la comida, date un baño y después vienes a la mesa, ya sabes que no me gusta verte sucia cuando comes." asentí. Bueno, al menos sé que tengo que bañarme antes de llegar a la mesa en este sitio. Ella es 'mi madre'. ¿Quién será 'mi padre'?.

Subí las escaleras, - ¿ahora en donde duermo? Abro con cuidado cada puerta. La primera a mi izquiera. El baño... la segunda a mi izquiera, cuarto de... ¿padres? sí, eso es. En mi frente hay otra puerta, la abro. Hay escaleras. Conducen hacía la azotea. La segunda a mi derecha, la abro, este es el cuarto de Sakura. Se nota... prendo la luz ya que casi no hay y necesito inspeccionar mejor el lugar.

Cuando me acostumbro a la luz, casi me caigo al ver que su cuarto es demasiado normal al que yo pensaba... este cuarto era limpio, piso de madera brilloso, hay un traje colgado, parece que es algo preciado de ella, luego un espejo grande, varias cosas más, como libros, pergaminos de ninjutsu, un kit de primeros auxilios, closet y muebles que adornan el lugar. Definitivamente algo diferente a mi casa y que agrada.

Me duelen los pies. Hey, nunca me había quejado de aquello. Sólo cuando fui chiquito y mi madre y yo caminabamos demasiado. Eso sí, le ayudaba con las bolsas del mandado y varias cosas y por eso terminaba cansado y mis pies me dolían. Vaya forma de recordar el pasado.

Regresando con la inspección del lugar, me doy cuenta de que ella tiene muchas fotos guardadas en cierto mueble, no está bien esculcar... pero... la curiosidad invade y pues... ahorita las cosas son 'mías' ¿o no?.

Tomo las fotografías e inspecciono cada una, ella de chiquita, ella de bebé, ella de 11 años... una mía... ¿de dónde la sacó? que importa, luego una de Naruto comiendo ramen y a su lado hay bastantes personas. Trás dar con varias que son interesantes, en especial una Sakura que esta vestida con un traje de oso (casi me da risa de lo tierna que se ve) decido dejar las imagenes impresas en este papel duro de donde las saque y cual es mi sorpresa al encontrar una bolsa de papel con otras fotografías bastante escondidas. La tomo... ¿qué habrá aquí? - ¿qué quiere ocultar?

Saco las fotografías de aquel papel. Me sorprendo y mi sangre hela. Aprieto la fotografía con coraje... siento furia salir de-repente de mi mente, de mi cuerpo. Aprietó mis dientes. Inspecciono las demás. Igual, me da más furia, muestran a una persona que nunca había visto... más coraje me da... más coraje al ver que en todas esta... y con ella.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

YO:

Cierto carruaje con unos caballos demasiado... ¿cabreados? (acá enojados, en México encabronados XP) y es que los caballos se habían ensuciado por el lodo y lluvía y venían maldiciendo en su idioma (ya sabrán qué...).

El carruaje llega a cierto punto en donde se detienen y los que conducen bajan. Los guardías piden identificación.

"Venimos de la Aldea de la Arena por causas de Jiraiya-Sama y otro shinobis de la aldea, para el cumpleaños de Hokage-Sama... un número especial para su gran celebración y venimos a quedarnos hasta que su cumpleaños llegué." explicaron.

"Que se muestre su representante" indicó un guardía. En eso, un chico apuesto de ojos negros (ya saben, el que parece afeminado... se me hace que es gay XD) sale del carruaje.

"Soy el representante Kuroi-san, a su servicio." se presentó cálidamente el chico sonriéndo y sus dientes brillaron, mirando profundamente al guardía.

(Sale el Chibi-Kuroi giñándole un ojo al guardía: C-Ku "Ojojojo" C-Guardía "Gulp")

El guardía se puso nervioso al encontrarse a la persona con gusto del mismo sexo... o querer decir bi-sexual.

"Este... claro... pueden quedarse por aquí mientras estan para la fiesta de Godaime-Sama, mientras tanto les buscaré a Jiraiya" el guardía salío corriendo como pedo de Shinobi ;) (como rayo).

Mientras otros cuidaban ahí, Kuroi pasó por todos los lados sonriéndoles, aparte de parecer maniaco, claro está... se dirigió a su nuevo cuarto-hotel para preparse para el espectáculo. (Quien sabe... ¡tal vez den Show para Mujeres!)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ÉL:

Me daba coraje el enterarme de esto... estas fotografías... por la fecha que tenían ahí, no parecía que fueran viejas, si no recientes... 1 mes... fueron tomadas desde hace un mes.

Las fotografías mostraban a un bastardo blanco de cabello negro en una pequeña coleta (como Miroku de Inuyasha) y ojos blancos-perla. ¡ES UN HYUUGA EL BASTARDO! nunca lo había visto, nunca... con Sakura, ella estaba vestida como para las citas, tal vez eso significaba por que algunas veces decía que estaba ocupada. Sale con ese. ¿Có-como se atreve a salir con ella? - ¿qué acaso no sabe que es propiedad de...?

Basta Sasuke, ni que te interesara tanto, siempre quisiste que se olvidará de ti y te dejará. ¿No?

Pero ahora que lo veo y siento... no es lo que pense... no es lo que quize.. siento una necesidad de tenerla...

Sigo mirando las fotografías una y otra vez. En unas él la abraza. Otras tiene su rostro muy cerca de el de ella. QUIERO PARTIRLE TODA LA CARA. Nadie más se acerca más que yo... ¡QUÉ SE ENTIENDA!.

(Aparece un Chibi-Sasuke en un cuarto, en el techo esta colgado un muñeco del Hyuuga y lo está golpeando: C-Sas "Maldito hijo de... ¿cómo te atreves a molestar a MI SAKURA?. Te voy a arrancar los..." y se ve como el Uchiha destroza al pobre muñeco... que miedo).

Las vuelvo a dejar en su lugar... no quiero que Sakura se entere de que andube de metiche. Hey.. ella ha de estar invadiendo privacidad también, así que estamos a mano.

Y por segunda vez... me sorprendo al ver ciertos sobres que se llaman cartas... los tomó con cuidado. Tiene una letra entendible y bien escrita a mi parecer. En el sobre dice... Para la bella flor de Konoha: Sakura. El pensar de que esa carta se la envio aquel... me dan ganas de... aarrrrrgh.

La saco bruscamente del sobre y la desdoblo, veo la calidad del escrito¡escribe mejor que yo el idiota!. Además... muchas cosas románticas. Ugh...

Leo y leo...

_Querida Sakura-Chan (Mi Sakurita pronto)_

_He decidido mandarte esta carta como muestra de mi aprecio ante ti... sé que no me conoces... pero quisiera que nos conocieramos, sería grandioso. No he parado de pensar en ti. Desde la vez que ti vi entrenar muy duro cierto día... me dieron ganas de darte una toalla y agua para que te refrescaras y siguieras entrenando. Te veo cada día entrenar duro. Me llamó la atención tu forma de ser. Tu lindura... tu encanto..._

_Y te escribo que... te quiero..._

_Te invito a una cita, espero que la aceptes y que después salgamos tú y yo. Será mañana a las 2:00 p.m. sé que ese día tienes descanzo._

_Me reconoceras al verme sentado en el árbol de cerezo más grande del parque de Konoha... me veras y reconoceras por que seré el único con aquella característica._

_Atentamente tu admirador secreto (hasta que me encuentres)_

Aaaaaaaaaagh.

Rompo la carta, la rompo, no me importa que me diga Sakura, saco las fotografías y las rompo y luego hago el Katon... y sale... aunque este en el cuerpo de Sakura, se queman las fotos y carta.

Me pregunto si ella está con él... (claro que no esta, así que no te preocupes lector)

En eso. La voz de su madre me llama.

"Sakura-Chan, apúrate con el baño, se va a enfríar la comida" oh, Kuso, ahora tengo que tomar un baño... e-esperen un minuto... ¡TENGO QUE BAÑARME!. Significa. Tocar el cuerpo desnudo de Sakura. Admito que anteriormente lo había tocado en el hospital, pero fue por temor... pero... en estos momentos... ejem... creo que será por lujuría...

"Voy" asiento desde el cuarto y me pongo a buscar ropa para dormir, encuentro una piyama de Sakura bastante... ¿SEXY? - ¿cón que duerme esta? - ¿con unos mini-shorts y una mini-camiseta?... hmp... es lo único que hay... lo tomo y me dirigo a la puerta... e-esperen... me falta algo...

""La pantaleta... el brasier es para la mañana"" me dice una voz en el interior. Hey, buena idea... es-esperen un minuto... bah, ignora eso, fue parte de tu mente, un juego, sí, eso... busco la ropa interior de Sakura y la encuentro en un mueble bien dobladita. No quiero tocarla... no quiero... ¡ARMATE DE VALOR UCHIHA! sabes que quieres, la tomo... si la tomo y siento la suavidad. Estoy siendo pervertido, Kakashi-hentai me las va a pagar.

"Hmp..."

""Si... échale la culpa al menso-manso""

Enojado por mi cambio, salgo del cuarto y me dirigo al baño, abro la regadera para que el agua comienze a calentarse mientras me desvisto... Me quito la camiseta gris y se queda el torso de Sakura al descubierto... con sólo esa prenda blanca con lineas negras que se llama sujetador...

La veo... veo su cuerpo, es frágil y delgado. Sigh... como me gustaría estar en mi cuerpo y poder... tocarlo... con mis manos..

Suspiro.

Es una chica lo que se ve en el espejo.

Pero es un hombre el que esta encerrado en el.

Blizarre...

Me voy quitando el pantalón del algodón gris, sí, ese pantalón de hospital... y el cuerpo delgado de Sakura queda sólo en ropa interior. Ya no me quiero quitar la ropa... ya no más.

""Claro que quieres... no te hagas...""

Otra vez esa voz... ignorala Sasuke...

Pero... es cierto que quiero quitar la ropa.

¡Hazlo de una buena vez!

Como un ambriento que quiere carne, pero con manos temblorosas... me voy quitándo el ligero sostén que cubre los atributos preciados de Sakura, lentamente... se estan viendo... la piel blanca... oh... no... que... que... be-belleza. Me ruborizo... no... me enciendo y quiero más. Siento como la sangre se sube a mi rostro.

Paso la mano de Sakura por uno de ellos... es suave.

""¡QUITA LA MANO DE AHÍ PERVERTIDO!""

Ignoro la vocecilla aquella que molesta.

Bajó las pantaletas de Sakura y ahora si, ya está desnuda.

(Sale un Chibi Sasuke con el cuerpo de Sakura: " Babeando" le sale sangre de la nariz).

Y como varios animes que he visto... me sale sangre de la nariz.

Es perfecto su cuerpo... aunque preferiría que le aumentará un poco de grasa por este lado... pero aún así me gusta, ahg... metete a bañar¡eres un vengador pervertido!

Eh

No puedo creer que pense eso.

Me meto a la regadera que se me hace que el agua esta más que hirviendo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ELLA:

Voy bajando lentamente los boxers, lentamente... tengo los ojos cerrados... cerrados... no los abras Sakura, esperate... esperate chica... me meto a la regadera que por cierto, ni siquiera abrí, no siento el agua.. abro el grifo y que me cae agua fría.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH" gritó al sentir el agua fría recorrer el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Rápidamente abro la de caliente.

"DOUBLE AAAAAAAAAH" vuelvo a gritar al sentir el agua super calientisima en el cuerpo. Proporciono rápidamente la temperatura... ah... listo... eso está mucho mejor. Cierro los ojos y dejo que el agua se lleve la mugrosidad del cuerpo de Sasuke, lo voy a tratar muy bien y va a estar limpio toooooodooooos los días.

Ejem... ¡si soy una pervertida y qué!

Lavo el sedoso cabello de Sasuke con un shampoo de por ahí... mmm... nunca había usado este shampoo... ¡Kyaaa! de ahora en adelante compraré este!. Jijijiji. Se me hace raro por que siempre me acostumbre a lavar un cabello largo... y de repente lavas uno corto y estas en un cuerpo de hombre... como que es muy drástico el cambio, pero me aprovecho, je je je... voy pasando un sacate (o un cepillo para la espalda, ji) siento las curvas y planuras de Sasuke. ¿Curvas? Claro que el tiene¿qué son las piernas y las nalgas eh?

... pero curiosa... veo abajo... veo por fin...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ÉL:

Después de que terminé de bañarme o bañar el cuerpo de Sakura, salí para irme a comer y la madre de Sakura me recive cariñosamente y esta algo feliz...

"¡Sakura-Chan! - por fin usas aquel trajecito para dormir que te compre se te ve divino, tienes unas curvitas bien, así atraeras a más hombres... oye... ¿cómo vas con el Uchiha? - ¿ya te puso un ojo encima? - ¿es tu novio ya? - ¿o se te olvidó ya?"

Así que... ella sigue pensando en mi... mmmmm...

"Mamá... bueno... no... Uchiha aún no me ha pedido ser su novia pero SI me pedirá... ya verás... y sobre lo de la piyama... pues... este... quise usarla para ver las curvas de Sakura."

"... ¿per-perdón?" me preguntó. Kuso, la regué... agh...

"E-este digo... como me encariñé mucho... ah no... estoy leyendo un manga... y ha-hay un personaje que me gusta mucho y habla en tercera persona... eso... por eso... también me acostumbre así ejejejeje..." correjí mi falta. Espero que se la haya creído...

"Ah... ¿es ese manga que se llama ninjas de Konoha?"

Y yo que sé.

"Sí" contesté.

"Ah... bueno, ahí esta tu cena, un Chocolatito caliente con panes".

Esta bien...

""Chocolate, como amo el CHOCOLATE CALIENTEEEEEEE""

Ahg...

""¿Quién eres tú?"" pregunté a aquella voz.

""Soy el Inner de Sakura...""

""¿el inner de Sakura?"" (Nota, aquí el inner de Sakura es simplemente otra mente que se creo en ella, más sin embargo, la verdadera mente es la que esta en el cuerpo de Sasuke o sea... la Sakura que se está bañando en estos momentos).

""Inner-Sakura:Claro... ella nunca conto de mi, pero soy su inner... Ino me conocio en la ronda de Chunnins y no le agradó que hiciera sufrir su mente...""

""¿Qué?... ¿osea que estoy hablando con una parte de Sakura?"" estaba alarmado. Ahora Sakura si sabría lo que siento por ella.

""Inner-Sakura: Exactamente Sasuke-Kun""

""¿Sabes todo lo que he hecho?""

""Claro que sé lo que sientes por ella... y lo que has hecho Hentai.. pero lo que he visto solamente es lujuría... ¿la amas?""

¿Qué si la amo...? Aparte de cambiar de cuerpo... alguien más habita en mi ¡Un Inner!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ELLA:

Oh Dios, oh Dios, OOOOH DIOS, no puedo creer lo que vi, es... ¡ES MARAVILLOSO!

Yipeeeeee

Sasuke es todo mioooooo, ojojojojojojo.

Ya cambiada, me meto a la cama, mañana será un largo día, ya quiero platicar con mi Sasuke-Kun.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

YO:

La madre de Sakura seguía platicando con el Uchiha que estaba terminando de tomar el chocolate caliente, aunque no le gustaba mucho como a Sakura, sí tuvo que asentir que estaba delicioso. Como todas las madres hacen la comida. En mi caso, mi mamá hace buenisíma comida. La quiero mucho.

"... por cierto... me han dicho que has salido con un Hyuuga... ¿es cierto?" preguntó de la nada la madre.

A Sasuke se le fue el aire al pasar mal la leche con chocolate y se le fue para otro lado, se estaba ahogando y estaba tosiendo.

"... ¿qué sucede Sakura?"

Sasuke volvio a estar 'tranquilo' quizo reprimir todos sus sentimientos... pero... los soltó.

"Aaaaah... ese bastardo... bah... ni siquiera me atiende bien, ni siquiera salgo con él, es más, me entrena por que dice que soy buena pero NO sé utilizar mis poderes... aun que he pensado dejar su entrenamiento por que él es un SUPER PERDEDOR que no merece a ninguna chica, es un bastardo... no me llevo muy bien con él..." explicó el Uchiha levemente, aunque quería decir algo como ' es un maldito engrendo que no se compara con Sasuke y además es un maldito pervertido que a cada rato anda buscando una mujer para llevar a la cama'

"Oh... a mi me dijeron que Arashii Hyuuga es un buen chico... es uno de los mejores..." dijo la madre.

¿Arashii... Hyuuga?

""Con que así se llama el bastardo del Hyuuga ¿eh? Arashii... ahora que lo recuerdo... participó en una pelea y salio ganando, es uno de los de la primera familia, de los privilegiados. Bah, ese debe de tener el sello en la frente en vez de Neji. ÉL NO SE MERECE EL SUFRIMIENTO EN VEZ DE SAKURA. Muahuahauhuaahuahua.""

To be continued...

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto NO ME PERTENECE todos deben de saber eso... si no no andaría aquí escribiendo fics y Sasuke estaría con Sakura o Sakura estaría con Itachi XP.

**A/N: **Holaaaaaaaa ¿cómo estan queridos lectores? yo muy bien. Espero que les haya gustado por que a mi sí... ji. Si te preguntas quien es este tal Kuroi, es un personaje original que aparece en todos mis fics como un extra XP si... una vez salio en uno de Beyblade y era gay (le patinaba para el otro lado) y no sé que otras más lo he mencionado, pero sus caracteristicas son ojos negros o verdes y cabello negro y laaaaaaargo XD , aparte de que tiene una carita, Shannaro. Por el otro. El Hyuuga que estoy mencionando en la carta y las fotografías de Sakura es ficticio, no es Neji. Salvate Neji XD. Ni siquiera tengo un nombre para este menso, pero eso sí, ÉL NO TIENE A SAKURA jajajaja, tan sólo ella salió con él bleh, en los proximos se explicará el por que jijiji y Sasuke le destrozara la cara por andar persiguiendo a su Sakura. Pobrecito Hyuuga... tan bonito que me lo imagino y tan feo que va a quedar, zopas. Y si a parte se preguntan por que Sasuke se enoja al descubrir que es un Hyuuga... debes saber que tiene rivalidad con Neji XD. Por cierto, chequen mi biografía si quieren ver un preview de este fic, estará muy emocionante. (ya la remodelé, hasta tiene índice, algunas recomendaciones, proyectos nuevos y cancelados y bastantes cosas más).

Dejen reviews y se los agradesco taaaaaaaanto, los quiero muuuuuucho.

Y la pregunta del Fic...

¿Quién quiere ver más acción? (de la acción de esa... ejejeje)

Piquen este botoncito. PLZ---------V


	4. Uno de los días más odiados de la mujer

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

STUDIO KARURA-CHAN PRESENTS:

**Anata washi desu**

CÁP.4: Uno de los días odiados de la mujer

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

YO:

Sasuke gruñó en 'su' cama, se sentía raro y le daban uno que otros pequeños dolores en el vientre (muahuahuahua, preparáte Sasuke, te voy a dar 1 hora de tranquilidad). Abrio los ojos para encontrarse con la luz del sol que provenía de la ventana izquierda. Apartó la mirada de aquel lugar.

"Agh..." se quejó y se levantó de la cama. "¿Qué habré comido ayer que me duele tantito aquí?" se toca el vientre... "siento como si me hubieran pellizcado adentro... mejor me voy a vestir y luego salgo para encontrarme con Sakura y..."

El Uchiha meneó 'su' cabeza.

"Menudo rollo que tengo que soportar..." se murmuró para si al pensar otra vez en Sakura.

Inner-Sakura: "Claro, -¿a caso no disfrutas ver el cuerpo de Sakura al alcanze?"

"Callate Inner-Sakura, que me haces sentir más enojado" espetó el Uchiha.

Inner-Sakura: "No te cabrees Sasuke-Kun... por cierto... ahora tenemos que ir a la florería de Ino para esperar nuestra próxima cita..." musitó la Inner con corazoncitos en los ojos.

"¿Que no ves que yo estoy aquí?" gruñó el Uchiha buscando algo que ponerse.

Inner-Sakura: "Ah... ojojojojo, se me olvidó que tú estabas aquí, Sasuke-Kun... pero yo no hablo de ti." corrijió.

Al Uchiha se le prendieron los celos.

"¡ARASHII-BASTARDO!" gritó entre dientes.

Inner-Sakura: "¿Lo conoces? ah, bueno, él es un..." pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Sasuke la bloqueó y la encerró en alguna parte de su mente.

""Ya no hables maldito Inner marca patito (piratex)"" murmuró el pródigio Uchiha terminando de vestirse, salió de aquella casa sin desperdirse de 'su mamá' quien estaba aún roncando.

Y corrió hasta la florería de Ino, le partiría el rostro al Hyuuga.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ÉL:

Por fin se me hizo... sí... estoy llegando a la florería de Ino, la cual está aún cerrada, pero la chica que es más que un dolor en el trasero (como dice Shikamaru) está llegando.

"Hola frentuda... ¿qué te trae por aquí?" preguntó la rubia mientras yo buscaba por todos lados al tal Arashii.

"Eh... hola Ino... buscó a cierto tipejo de ojos perla-gris... un Hyuuga para ser más precisos" Ino alzó una ceja al darse cuenta de que hize un error, marqué el 'precisos' y eso que debí decir 'precisas'. "¿lo has visto?" pregunté para sacarla de pensamientos.

"¿Ya estás saliendo con Arashii? pensé que el Hyuuga ese no iba a aceptar a cierta chica horrible como tú, es más, creo que yo soy más sexy y que al él le gusto..." presumió Ino riendo con el jojojojo de creída.

"Ah... mucho gusto me daría que te quisiera a ti, Ino.." murmuré bufando.

Ino volteó a verme.

"Veo que ya te das cuenta de quien es la hermosa... pero Sakura... ¿qué tienes?" preguntó con aire de preocupación, vaya, que relación especial tienen estas dos, de mejores amigas a enemigas...

Yo la miró nerviosa.

"¿De qué hablas? - estoy bien" le dije riéndo.

"Bueno, en vez de congelarnos aquí, vamonos adentro y ah, cuentame de Sasuke-kun, - ¿cómo está en el equipo?"

Sasuke-kun, no sé ni por que me llama así si ni siquiera ella me importa un pelo. Gruñó.

"Igual... " contesto simplemente, Ino y yo entramos a la florería, ella se coloca un delantal y saca unas pinzas. "¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?"

"Voy a hacer unos cuantos arreglos florales para vender y no voy a ensuciarme, ya sabes frentuda..." contestó ella tomándo unas rosas y cortándoles las parte muertas.

Antes de empezar, me voltea y mira mi pecho.

"Te crecieron, Sakura..."

¿Qué acaso se la pasan compitiendo por su cuerpo?

"Pero deberías saber que yo las tengo más grandes y que a Sasuke-Kun le gustan mucho las mías"

Estas soñando Ino...

"Y pronto me pedira matrimonio"

Primero a un chango...

"Y además me llevará a la cama"

Me conformo con Sakura y me la tiro en un closet.

"Y tendremos Initos y Sasukitos"

Mendoskusen... tienes la cabeza llena de tonterías...

La observo... así quedó y pasan 30 minutos... luego 10 y es cuando siento un dolor horrible en el vientre, como si me hubieran desgarrado por dentro, gritó e Ino me volteá a ver

"Ouch..." me quejó tocándome el vientre... Ino se acerca a mi preocupadamente.

"¿Qué-qué sucede Sakura-Chan?" me pregunta colocándome una mano en el hombro.

"Me duele la panza..." digo, entonces ella me levanta.

"Ve al baño, ahí está... pero no vayas a dejarmelo podrido frentuda..." me sonrié mientras me índica donde está.

"..." no le digo nada y me metó al baño, aún con aquel dolor... (Selkie no Karu-Chan: y eso no es nada a lo que vas a sufrir cuando llegués a casa, muahuahuahuahua).

El baño es de lo más normal pero se asemeja al de Sakura con el feminismo y muchos toquecitos de limpieza y adornos, a comparación del mío que parece casa nueva.

Me acerco al retrete y me dispongo a soltar lo que quiera que comí (Selkie: y es que el menso es tan ignorante en aspecto de las mujeres). Me sientó en la taza cuando me baje el short y la otra pieza de ropa. Mi sangre se hela al ver algo que me alarmó.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ELLA:

Bostezo al sentir el rico aroma de Sasuke-Kun en todos mis lados, y es que como soy tan afortunada he tenido la oportunidad de dormir en su cama, jujuju.

Me doy cuenta de que no soy la misma con mi cuerpo y comienzo a extrañarlo... claro... estar en el cuerpo de tu chico favorito no dura todo el tiempo y más que él esta en el tuyo... descubrir sus secretos del cuerpo y sobre todo invadir privacidad no es nada que a uno le gusta, claro...

Con mucha pereza me levanto de aquella cama y me dispongo a ponerme una ropa limpia y comoda, y entonces encuentro la misma ropa que siempre usa Sasuke, aquella camiseta azul con el cuellote que lo hace ver atractivo, los shorts blancos, busco otros, hay unos negros, y busco una camiseta negra y me las pongo. Vendo las piernas de Sasuke como el lo hace y luego buscó la tela aquella que la usa para cubrir sus brazos. Voy al baño y luego me peino, colocandome el Hitai-ate después.

Hnmp... buscó el desodorante, -¡NO QUIERO OLER A HOMBRE! y sin ser feminista ... ellos desprenden un olor más fuerte al nuestro, así que cuando lo encuentro lo aplicó en mis axilas, ese es el aroma de Sasuke--- hmmhmmm...

Ya despierta de este mundo que tienes mucho tiempo para poder contemplar su cuerpo cuando llegues otra vez, necesitamos ir a ver a Kakashi-Sensei y Naruto, para recivir nuevas y saber como regresar a nuestro cuerpo.

Pero pensandolo bien... también extrañaré estar en el cuerpo de Sasuke si encuentran rápido la solución al problema. Volteó a ver el reloj.

"¡Aaah, se me hace tarde!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ÉL:

Estoy alarmado. ¿Qué hago?

¿Qué hago?

¿Qué hago?

¿Qué hago?

¿Qué hago?

¿Quéhagoquéhagoquehagoquehagoquehagoquehagoquehagoquehagoquehago?

¡¡HE LASTIMADO EL CUERPO DE SAKURA!

¡¡Si se enterá me va a matar!

Y más si sabe que lastime su parte más sensible.

Inner: "Eso no es lastimar Sasuke-Kun... ¡eso es UN MALDITO DÍA! - ¡NO SÉ POR QUE COÑOS (palabra española que se viene refiriendo en el español mexicano a fregados o chingados) ESTE DÍA LES TIENE QUE PASAR A LAS MUJERES!"

Eh... ¿a qué se refiere este inner...?

Inner: "Me refiero que estas en tus días."

¿En mis días?

"¡HEY YO NO SOY UNA MUJER Y NO MENSTRUO! " le gritó al Inner interiormente.

Inner: "Pues se te está olvidando que Sakura-Chan está en tu cuerpo y tú eres ella..." dice con un tono de burla.

Me ruborizó, me ha ganado una maldita mente... ¿pero qué tengo que hacer? y de poco en poco me está comenzando a doler peor... ¿Qué voy a hacer si me desangroooooo?

(Chibi-Inner: se cae PLOP... "E-estas idiota" Chibi-Sasuke: Llorando... "Que no ves que me estoy desangrando ToT")

Inner: "Eso no va a ocurrir... che... parece ser que no soy la única mensa paranoica..."

"¡Paranoico mis huevos!" le espetó al Inner rodando los ojos de un lado para otro.

Inner: "¿Cuáles?"

Ugh... es insoportable.

"¿Qué hago?" me repitó varias veces sobando el vientre...

Inner: "Llama a la cerda"

¿Ino?

Me arregló bien y le hago como que no estoy nervioso, asomo la cabeza y veo a Ino en el mostrador colocándo las rosas por ahí. Suspiro... relajáte Sasuke... ella es mujer y va a saber como ayudarte... no te preocupes... házle que tú también eres mujer.

"I-Ino..." le llamó nervioso, ella volteá a verme. "¿Podrías ayudarme con algo?"

Se acercá dando un quejido y comienza a renegar.

"¿Qué sucede Sakura?" aún así tiene aire alegre y amistoso.

"P-pues... verás... es-estoy en uno... en uno de..." sin que termine de decir la frase, Ino entra al baño y busca algo en los cajones de por ahí y saca algo que desconosco al principio... pero cuando lo veo me ruborizo...

Eran las 'alitas' aquellas que mamá usaba... claro cuando vivía... Ino me da aquella cosa.

"Ya sabes que tienes la confianza de decirmelo Sakura-Chan, ahora, relajate, si tienes otros problemillas y colicos muy fuertes me dices, -¿si? Además, yo también estoy en mis días, ojojojo" y salé del baño... me ruborizo... si ella supiera que yo soy un hombre... ya hubiera dado el grito de vergüenza... Cierro la puerta y me dispongo a ponerme aquello que nisiquiera sé como va...

"Ino..." vuelvó a llamar... parece ser que será un laaaaaargo día...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ELLA:

Llegó al lugar de entrenamiento para no ver a nadie aún... ni Sasuke-Kun... en eso, un tipo apuesto y de cabello negro se recarga en el barandal del puente. Su cabello largo y negro se mece con el viento, sus ojos eran negros y profundos, su piel era un poco apiñonada... creo que lo vi... pero no me acuerdo mucho...

El volteá y me ve, sonrié y se me queda mirando...

"¿Qué me miras?" pregunté ruborizándome.

(Sale un Chibi-Kuroi y una Chibi-Sakura (en el cuerpo de Sasuke): C-Sak: "¿Qué me miras usuraton kache?" (no sé si así se dice) el Chibi-Kuroi se ruboriza... (se pone música la de I´m to sexy for my...) le manda un besó a C-Sak.)

"... de que me sorprenden tus atributos..." contestó el tipo aquel colocándo una mano en su mejilla y recargándo su codo en el barandal, tomándo una posición que quería decir que estaba pensando o admirando algo...

"..." me quedo en silencio... ya sé que estoy hermosa... eeeeeeck, esperen un momento, -¡estoy en el cuerpo de Sasuke-Kun! - ¿cómo se atreve a coquetear conmigo? SOY UN 'HOMBRE' en estos momentos... al menos que... haya regresado a mi cuerpo sin darme cuenta. Me dirigo al barandal del puente y me recargo en el, para verme en el agua... pero... sigo en el cuerpo de Sasuke-Kun... eso significa que el tipo de ojos negros y cabello del mismo color es... es... homosexual.

"... ¿sabes que tienes bonitos ojos?..." y ahora me asusto más, no sólo está tratándo de coquetearme, si no que está expresando sus sentimientos libremente como si no estuviera afectandome...

"... ¿Quién eres?" preguntó de la nada para sacarlo de sus estúpidos piropos...

"... Mi nombre es Kuroi Kazuya, soy un ninja de la arena y estoy aquí por que haré un SHOW para el cumpleaños de la Godaime..." responde volteándo para otro lado. "Por cierto... ¿tienes el día libre?"

Esto me pone los pelos de punta.

"¿Q-qué?" le preguntó casi escupiéndole. "¿Qué te crees para pedirle al gran Uchiha una cita?" lo dije casi gritándole... oh-oh... por ahí estaba pasando el club de fans de Sasuke y al momento de que me vieron... se lanzaron a mi... "COOORREEEE" le dije a Kuroi y este comenzó a correr a mi lado, en eso, las zorras se me avientan...

"Oh, Sasuke-Kun, -¿una cita?"

"TE amo, Sasuke-kun"

"¿Quisieras salir conmigo?"

"¿A caso te gustaría venir a mi cuarto?"

"No, yo seré la primera que le tocaré el culo"

"¡¿Qué te crees babosa!"

"¡Yo seré a la que lleve a la cama!"

Hasta creen babosas... y enojada por todo escandalo y a parte de andar molestandome (según soy Sasuke) me pongó a gritar:

"DÉJENME; ya tuve bastante hijas de pu... son unas zorras que sólo me ven como un pedazo de comida para luego tirarlo, LAS ODIOOOO; LAS ODIOOOOOO A TODAS QUE SON UNA BOLA DE ESCANDALOSAS." por fin... me solté, quería gritarle aquello a las malditas aquellas que no dejaban de perseguir a mi Sasuke-kun... jum, se lo merecen...

Pero no pasó com lo planeé...

"SASUKE-KUN, -¿cómo te atrevez?" venían palabras así y es que todas se me hecharon encima y comenzaron a golpearme... en eso, las aprovechadas trataron de agarrar el trasero de Sasuke y me puse al brinco.

"NO TOQUEN MI TRASERO; SÓLO SAKURA PUEDE HACER ESO" grité. Todas me miraron, incluso Kuroi...

"¿Sakura?... -¿quién es Sakura y como que ella?" los quejidos se hicieron presentes...

"Si, SAKURA YA ME TOCÓ EL TRASERO Y A PARTE:... APARTE YA NOS... nos... acostamos, si eso..." dije sin importar las palabras... es que estaba celosa... ups... la regué... y con lo que son chismosas las tías estas...

Rápido comenzaron a gritar como locas y llorar y se fueron corriendo... dejándome siempre en paz...

Creo que Sasuke me va a deber una...

Pero me va a matar si descubre el porque del repentino cambio de las chicas... y por que dejaron de perseguirlo...

"... Em... Sasuke... creo que ya me voy, por cierto... te veré en la fiesta" me dijo Kuroi, volteé a verlo y me guiña un ojo. Puagh... no estoy interesada en ti... pero eso si te digo que estas un poco mejor que Lee...

Y sigo esperando a mis compañeros de equipo y sensei...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

YO:

**warning: aquí todo empieza a calentarse. Sigan leyendo, esto es un SASUSAKU.**

Sasuke estaba con Ino aún, en eso, Ino le dice que vayan a su cuarto que estaba cerca de por ahí ya que la mamá se quedó en el negocio y el papá estaba de misiones.

Ni hablar... se tuvo que ir, ya que le dijo que iba enseñar algo para ella.

Llegaron al cuarto e Ino lo cerró, luego buscó entre tantas cosas en su closet... y sacó un... un... trajecito para dormir y entretener a las parejas... si, era una tanga negra que lo primero que penso Sasuke era ver a Sakura en eso y luego le enseñó una cosa que iba sobre eso, como una bata y se imaginó a Sakura con eso...

Pensamientos de Sasuke: (1)

Aparecía una Sakura en una cama con la tanga de hilo dental que dejaba ver bastante carne juas juas y luego aquella cosa que no tenía brasiere... y se le veía todo...

Inner-Sasuke: Sangrando por la nariz.

Luego como se levantaba ella y se dirigía a su cuerpo y le comenzaba a desvestir...

Y luego el le quitaba la ropa con la boca... y luego la mentada tanga aquella que le hizo prender... e imaginar todo aquello...

Saliendo de los pensamientos del Hentai-Sasuke.

Y luego Ino le enseñó un latigo, hay mamá... está es sadomaquista y luego un corsel o como se llame negro... y se imaginó a Sakura con aquello.

P. d. S. (Ver 1)

Está Sakura con el corsel que esta apretadisimo y hace que sus no tan grandes atributos se le vieran apretados y... ejem...

Inner-Sasuke: Sangrando ahora a chorros.

Luego ella le comienza a dar latigazos.

S. d . l. p. d. H-S.

Y luego le enseñó otras cosas más de quien sabe de donde las sacó.

"Y verás que a Sasuke le gustará esto cuando me lo ponga... y baberá por mi..."

""¿Por ti? - ¡SUEÑAS INO! si yo quiero ver eso que se lo ponga SAKURA""

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ÉL:

Esta bien... esta bien... Ino me dijo que este periodo me duraría a partir de 7 días... o menos... ¿por qué tantos días? coño... ¿será la primera menstruación de Sakura? ya que le dije a Ino que era la primera... haber si Sakura no me mata... llego a la casa de Sakura... me siento mal... muy mal... (Selkie: Y lo peor aún no comienza, muahuahua) abro la puerta y la madre de Sakura está ahí... le digo que me siento mal...

"Querida Sakura... ¿estas en tus días otra vez?" pregunta la señora Haruno. La regué... Sakura ya tenía esto... ¿ahora que le digo a 'mi' madre?"

"Si... si estoy..." contesto simplemente sentándome en el sillón...

"¿Vas a ir a entrenar ahora?"

"No creo poder..." mendoskuse... está maldita regla, me va a mataaaaaaar, me duele muchisimo... ¿cómo le hace Sakura para soportar este dolor?

"Ah... bueno... por cierto, tienes que ir a comprar tus Shinobix" comentó la señora Haruno. ¿Shinobix? - ¿qué son esas cosas?

Inner-Sakura. "Son la cosa que te dio Ino para estos días..." comentó con aire de sabelotodo...

Oh no... me ruborizo... NUNCA HABÍA COMPRADO LAS COSAS ESAS.

Comienzo a respirar agitadamente y la madre de Sakura me da el dinero.

"Anda ve... que ya me voy... jojojo... tu padre y yo tenemos una gran cita cariño..." y antes de que pudiera protestar... 'mi' madre desaparecio...

15 minutos después...

Me encuentro en la farmacia, parado en frente de los paquetes de las Shinobix Kunoichi... esto me recuerda una vez que Itachi-bastardo compró esto para nuestro madre... (claro que yo no entendía ni mosca muerta cuando tenía la edad de unos 6 años...)

Flashback.

-Normal pov-

"¿Quéeeeee?" gritó un Itachi muerto de vergüenza. "¿Quieres que vaya y compre aquellas cosas?"

La madre de los dos Uchiha estaba en la cama.

"Si... hazlo por tu hermosa madre que le dan muchos colicos... Itachi-Kun..."

"Ugh... no... bueno si... PERO ES LA ÚNICA VEZ"

El pequeño Sasuke miraba todo sin comprender... ¿qué estaba pasando? sólo los grandes entendían.

"Ven Sasuke, acompañame... no quiero que me confundan con un pervertido..." e Itachi tomó a Sasuke de la manita y se lo llevó por donde estaba aquella tienda.

Ahora Itachi se encontraba parado frente al mueble en donde estaban las famosas 'amigas' para esos días. La gente comenzaba a darle miradas raras... se ruborizo... Sasuke no sabía que hacer entonces él tomó un paquete y se lo llevó a la caja, Itachi siguiéndole.

"No sé por que te da tanta vergüenza comprar esto Nii-San" dijo Sasuke-Chan con aquella vocecilla del anime.

E Itachi se desmalló...

End of flashback.

Ahora entiendo por que le daba tanta vergüenza comprar esto al bastardo bueno para nada de Itachi... ugh... ahora estoy en sus zapatos.

Y en eso viene Hinata y se para a un lado mio... ella también está indecisa si tomar esto o no...

"¿Tú... tú también?" yo le preguntó... ella se ruboriza a más no poder...

"S-Sí.." musita, entonces se arma de valor y toma dos paquetes... ¿dos? "V-ven, vamos a pagarlo" Hay Hinata-san, te debo que no le pegue a Naruto por 1 semana... gracias por salvarme de esta.. la sigó y ella los paga, yo le trato de dar el dinero pero dice que está bien.

"Eerr.. gracias... no sabía que hacer..." contesté simplemente.

"Eso nos pasa... feos d-días estos..." musita Hinata. "bueno... adios..." y se despide.

Ahora si tengo que correrle para que no me alcanze otro dolor...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

YO:

Sasuke llega a la casa de Sakura, avienta la bolsa al sillón de a lado y se recuesta en el sillón jumbo... luego... comienza a sentir horribles dolores que nunca había sentido y que ahorita, nosotras estamos compadeciendonos de él...

"AAAAAAAAAaaaaah" grita y grita...

Se retuerce en el sillón y unas pequeñas lágrimas le salen de los ojos... parece ser que exageré con Sasuke... pero me encanta verlo sufrir.

(Aparece un Chibi-Sasuke con alas en la espalda retorciéndose en el sillón: "Maldita selkie de Karu... me las va a pagar... su raza va a desaparecer... muahuhuahuahua... aaaaaaaaaaaah, mi vientre aaaaaaaaaaaaa")

Chilla y chilla del dolor y se pregunta que sentiran las mujeres cuando tienen hijos y que sentiran las mujeres cuando se avientan en la cama con alguien y es su primera vez y que...

Malditos dolores...

Maldita selkie de Karu...

"Ugh... me duele todo..." y las piernas también le duelen... y todo se le hace diferente...

En eso tocan la puerta de 'su' casa, se levanta con demasiados esfuerzos y ve a su cuerpo parado en la puerta

"Ne... ohayou Sasuke-Kun.." saluda Sakura entrando a su casa...

"Hn..."contesta Sasuke.

"P-por cierto... vengo por que tu fuiste el único en no ir al entrenamiento... y Kakashi sensei me dijo que te viniera a buscar... bueno... y pense... y pense que..." Sakura comenzó a ruborizarse pero paró al sentir el cuerpo del Uchiha tirarse al suelo. "Sa-Sasuke-Kun" grita esta recostandolo en 'sus' piernas.

"Sa-Sakura... no sé pero... tengo aquella desgracia en mi... ya sabes ese día... y ME DUELE UN GRAN CON ESTO ¿CÓMO LE HACES PARA SOBREVIVIR?" espetó como maniaco.

"C-calma Sasuke-Kun... dejame ir a bus-buscar algo para los colicos... ven, parate y sigueme a la cocina... Sasuke se paró y se sentó en una de las sillas más cercanas al llegar a la cocina, mientras que Sakura se dirigía a las alacenas para buscar ciertas pastillas...

"... Apurate..."

"Callate..." Sakura hayó lo que buscaba. "Ten... aqui está..." le da un vaso con agua y una pastilla.

"¿Qué es?" pregunta Sasuke dudoso.

" Es el remedio para el dolor, aunque no te garantizo que se te tranquilize para siempre, eh.." le sonrió Sakura. Sasuke tomó aquello.

"Y bien... ¿qué ha pasado?" preguntó Sasuke con esperanza.

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre lo de esto... ¿qué ha encontrado Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Oh.. aún nada... le preguntó a los del clan Yamanaka y no había algo especial... según había un clan que no me acuerdo muy bien que hace este tipo de conjuros... pero vive en la aldea del viento... por haya donde vive Sabaku no Gaara... el sensei olvidó pedir el nombre del clan... pero luego lo hará otra vez y le pedira a Tsunade algo, por cierto... mañana es el cumpleaños de ella... tenemos que ir... según me conto un hombre Kuroi que él iba a estar ahí, jijiji"

Y Sasuke se puso celoso al escuchar el nombre de otro hombre.

Y sus mejillas se ruborizaron..

"Ne... Sa-Sakura... ¿hay... hay alguien que te guste?"

"Si... aún..."

"¿Y quién es?" suspiró. ""Que sea yo que sea yo...""

"¿Para que todas estas preguntas?"

"Yo..." Sasuke gruñé... ""QUIERO SABER SI EL BASTARDO HYUUGA ES ALGO DE TI PARA ENVIARLO AL OTRO MUNDO""

"No voy a decirte... ya que... no quiero que lastimes mis sentimientos... diras que es ridiculo quererlo y que mejor me olvide del amor por que no existira entre él y yo..." lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos esmeraldas.

Y fue cuando Sasuke colocó una mano en la mejilla 'de' Sakura y ambos entre abrieron sus labios, acercándose lentamente...

**To be continued...**

**STANDAR DISCLAIMER APLIED**

**A/N:** Ohayou, Konnichi wa, koban wa dependiendo de como esten leyendo el fic y a que hora ojojojojo, ¡gracias por sus hermosos reviews! y perdón por confundirlos en lo del preview si no lo vieron en mi biografía... es que ando medio despistada pero ahora si lo puse y van a saber que pasa en el cápitulo 5! Juas... me han encantado cada uno de sus comentarios, los adoró a todos, gracias, gracias, gracias, los quiero, por cierto... no se confundan, yo soy Karu, sólo que le agregé el Selkie no Karura-Chan por que me gustá la raza Selkie de FF:CC (Final Fantasy Cristal Chronicles), últimamente ando embobada con ese hermoso y entretenido juego y cada vez que Maiera-Chan viene a mi casa ¡NOS PONEMOS A JUGAR EN MODO MULTIPLAYER! muy divertido (y casi siempre soy yo la que se muere primero ToT pero no sé por que si cuando juego solita no me muero...) Ehem... bueno... este capitulo está dedicado a todas las lectoras y lectores (que creo que casi no hay leyendo este fic...) que dejan review y lo leen y tu Maiera-Chan... ¿qué pasó con tus dos reviews que me debes? - ¿eh? -eh... Este... Regresando con el fic, a mi me gustó la idea de poner a Sasuke en la situación de nosotras las mujeres jijijji y hubo una lectora que descifró el comentario que hizo Sakurita al final del capitulo 3.1 y si, ahí está Sasuke sufriendo por la menstruación, jujujuju. Ahora no hubo mucha acción, pero se promete para luego... juas juas juas, ahora falta que Sakura se imagine a Sasuke en algo así ijijijiji.

La pregunta del fic:

¿En que te imaginarías a Sasuke: En tanga, con una hojita o con simple calzón de sumo XD?

No se queden atrás y dejen reviews ONEGAI

Piquen este botoncito. PLZ---------V


	5. Comienza a arder el fuego interior

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

STUDIO KARURA-CHAN PRESENTS:

**Anata washi desu**

CÁP.5: Comienza a arder el fuego interior

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Warning: Sakurita con palabras muy fuertes XDDD**

**Una duda: Ahorita nuestros personajes tienen 16 años... sobre lo de Ino y Sasuke pues... aquello que le dijo que apenas que había bajado la rubia no le creyó XD.**

ELLA:

Ese Sasuke... mmm... nunca me esperé que se fuera a comportar así con el maldito día de las mujeres... nunca lo pensé... ji. Mientras busco las pastillas, me doy cuenta de que él es muy importante para mi... ya no és el gustar, si no amar.

"Ten... aqui está..." le digo mientras le doy una pastilla y un vaso con agua.

"¿Qué es?" me pregunta Sasuke-Kun mirando con duda aquellos dos objetos.

" Es el remedio para el dolor, aunque no te garantizo que se te tranquilize para siempre, eh.." le sonrió y el parece convencerse, así que lo toma de golpe.

"Y bien... ¿qué ha pasado?" me preguntó de la nada, no le entendí su pregunta.

"¿Sobre qué?" le pregunto.

"Sobre lo de esto... ¿qué ha encontrado Kakashi-Sensei?" ahora si le entiendo... es díficil lo que le voy a decir... maldito Kakashi sensei, en vez de andarse rascando los huevos devería de andar buscando realmente y con ganas el antidoto. (Karu: Mira quien habla).

"Oh.. aún nada... le preguntó a los del clan Yamanaka y no había algo especial... según había un clan que no me acuerdo muy bien que hace este tipo de conjuros... pero vive en la aldea del viento... por haya donde vive Sabaku no Gaara... el sensei olvidó pedir el nombre del clan... pero luego lo hará otra vez y le pedira a Tsunade algo, por cierto... mañana es el cumpleaños de ella... tenemos que ir... según me conto un hombre Kuroi que él iba a estar ahí, jijiji" le comenté... si ese tal Curoi, Kuroi o como se llame va a ser parte de el, pero... lo recuerdo por algo... no sé...

Pero un gruñido de Sasuke me hizo voltear a verle, vi que me volteó a ver y 'sus' mejillas se ruborizaron..

"Ne... Sa-Sakura... ¿hay... hay alguien que te guste?" musita... ¿qué si me gusta alguien? bueno... si me gusta pero también lo amoooo. (C-Sak con corazones en los ojos).

"Si... aún..." contestó.

"¿Y quién es?" Sasuke suspira y yo me sorprendo. ¿Para que le interesa?

"¿Para que todas estas preguntas?"

"Yo..." Sasuke gruñé... parece ser que es algo díficil para él.

"No voy a decirte... ya que... no quiero que lastimes mis sentimientos... diras que es ridiculo quererlo y que mejor me olvide del amor por que no existira entre él y yo..." le dije... eso me había dolido, saber que Sasuke no me corresponderá... pero sorpresivamente él coloca una mano sobre 'mi' rostro y lo veo cerrar los ojos y yo cierro los mios, entre abro mis labios y me voy acercando lentamente a él... me va a besar...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

YO:

Los dos rostros se acercan lentamente... para ser sincera, Sasuke quería besarla... pero gravemente esto iba a ser un beso invertido y a parte la historia se acabaría si se besarán... ¿o no? y eso no quiero, así que...

"¡AAAAAAAaaaah!" grita Sasuke en el oído de Sakura abrazándola. "ME DUELEEEE MUCHOOOOOO" y este acaba tirándola...

Los colicos o como los llamen aún no se iban...

"Sa-Sasuke-Kun, calma sé fuerte, debería de darte vergüenza, ¿qué pensaría Naruto si te viera así? - ¡SE BURLARÍA DE TI!" comentó Sakura abrazando su propio cuerpo (a Sasuke que estaba en el cuerpo de ella para que me entiendan).

"..." Sasuke comenzó a respirar como las mujeres de los partos.

"... Sasuke... deja de hacerle del drámatico... es más, me da vergüenza que te comportes así..."

"..." comienza a respirar normalmente.

"Eso está mejor... ¿qué te parece si vamos a mi habitación, te recuestas y descansas, sé que te hará bien" Sakura con la fuerza de Sasuke levanta el cuerpo ligero que ocupaba Sasuke en estos momentos. ""... ya ni yo estoy así...""

""... se supone que un hombre tiene que cargar a una mujer... no al re-vez..."" el Uchiha cerró los ojos.

Sakura entró a su habitación y dejó a Sasuke en su cama, el cual, ni se tapó con la cobija y tenía los ojos abiertos, pareciendo un traumado desvelado.

"Ne, Sasuke-Kun, creo que ya me tengo que ir, si tienes dudas preguntale a mi madre... ah, por cierto, tienes que cuidar mi cuerpo demasiado mientras tengas aquello, ¿entendido?" Sasuke asintió con un Hn debil, Sakura suspiró y cerró la puerta. ""Dios, es peor que mi prima...""

(Sale un Chibi Sas (ya los extrañaba, ¿qué creen?) y una Chibi Sak: C-Sak "si tienes colicos y no puedes más, Shinobix Teen, te ayudará a quitar esos molestos dolores y..." entra Chibi Sas hecho un pedo de Shinobi XD agarrándo la caja sin decir gracias y tragándose todas las pastillas sin tomar agua UGH. Chibi Sak" O.O U ").

20 minutos después...

Sakura llega al lugar en donde su compañero de equipo le esperaba y el maestro ero-hentai-Kakashi (que viene siendo lo mismo, duh).

"¡Neh, Sasuke bastardo! - ¿por qué te tardaste tanto en llegar?" preguntó Naruto enfurecido hacia Sakura... a la cual confundio como Sasuke..

"¡Baka..!" gritó Sakura ""Al menos al menso se le olvida y así queda mejor reservado...""

Kakashi se rie casi como goofy (¿han visto el episodio especial anime en donde nuestros heroes quieren quitarle la mascara a Kakashi en el hotel de aguas termales (en donde nuestros personajes salieron desnudos y casi se les veía todo si no fuera por esa maldita niebla, ¿vieron las piernas de Kakashi? ahg... no le hagan caso a mis comentarios XD) y cuando salen Kakashi se rie? esa es la risa que hace n-n).

"Bueno... Sakura, ¿qué paso con Sasuke?" preguntó Kakashi, Naruto comprendio y murmuró algo como 'ya sabía que era Sakura... sólo estaba actuando' .

"Sensei, digamos que le vino casi un paro cardiaco... no, bueno... lo que pasa es que le llegó cierta cosita... y pues... ahí quedó..." respondio Sakura riéndo nerviosamente.

"Mmm... ¿le bajó?" preguntó de la nada Kakashi para ver si le atinaba...

Naruto escuchó eso y él, aunque pareciera menso del exterior... juntarse con Kakashi y Jiraiya le habían informado de más, no tardó mucho en soltar una carcajada de esas gigantes...

"¿Quéeeee? ahahahahahahahahahajajajajajaajajajajajajaja, al bastardo le bajó, ajajajajajajaja, eso si que es ser gay" y siguió riendose.

POOOOOW!

Sakura lo estrella contra el suelo.

"¡Baboso!" le espetó Sakura. "NO TE BURLES DE ÉL" le regañó. Aún Naruto no entendía y siguio riéndose como si fuere un buen chiste... "¡QUE TE CALLES!"

"Pero es que es demasiado divertido saber que al menso le pasó aquello, jijijiji"

"Nunca entenderá..." murmuraron Sakura y Kakashi.

Al día siguiente (día en que Tsunade cumple años y no sabe que le van a hacer un show)

El sol brilla hermosamente, los pájaritos estan contentos, insultando a persona que se encuentran y nuestros heroes se encuentran en una misión junto con Kakashi: Atrapar al gato Tora (tigre) de nuevo. Los chicos se compadecen del gato...

Cuando lo atrapan de nuevo, está vez Kakashi está con ellos, sólo que leyendo su famoso libro echi. "TE ATRAPAMOS TORA" grita Naruto feliz. Sasuke se acerca a Naruto para ver al pobre gato traumatizado y se pregunta cómo es que ha podido sobrevivir todo este tiempo...

Le sonrié al gato Tora y el animal lo toma como insulto.

Tora: (Como es que pueden atraparme otra vez sin darme lo mejor de la vida aca afuera, meow... #($?").

Y el gato se suelta de Naruto y se lanza a Sasuke, rasgándole en el mero pecho.

"¡AH! gato hijo del..." pero Sakura le silencia con una mano.

"No hables así con mi cuerpo Uchiha" le musita mirando si no hay nadie por esos rumbos.

Mientras tanto, con Naruto, que se encontraba acariciando la cabeza de Tora, se percata que a Sasuke que lo ve como Sakura se le rompe en donde el gato le razgo, dejando ver 'sus' atributos.

Puntito de vista del ero-Naruto.

Fondo de flores rosas con la Haruno haciendo la pose del Sexy no Jutsu y la risa sensual, ella le guiña un ojo a Naruto, haciendo que este se ruborizara y se emocionara, pronto siente como una aura roja le tapa la vista.

Fin del punto de vista del ero-Naruto.

POW!

Sakura le da un buen golpe a Naruto.

"Ooow, Sasuke-bastardo, ¿por que hiciste eso?"

PLOP

"¡NO andes de pervertido!" le espetó Sakura. A Sasuke le gustó el 'escote' que le había hecho el gato y por un momento aprecio la pechonalidad de Sakura y luego sintió un golpe.

POW!

"¡TÚ TAMBIÉN!" ella gruñó y se quitó la camiseta Uchiha, quedándo en una pequeña y delgada. "¡TOMA!"

Kakashi bajó del árbol por el alboroto y también se quedó emocionado.

"Aah ja ja ja ja" comenzó a reirse como si hubiera descubierto lo que quería (no de burla).

POW!

"¡KAKASHI-SENSEI! se supone que usted es NUESTRO seguir y anda también así, ugh, bola de pervertidos de hombres, todos son así... ugh..." se quejó Sakura, Kakashi le palmeó la cabeza.

"Sumimasen, sumimasen, ejejejeje..." Sakura le miró enojada.

Regresando a las oficinas Hokage y reportar que su misión fue un éxito, se dieron cuenta de que la Hokage estaba discutiendo con cierto pervertido de cabello blanco y largo.

"¡Jiraiya! - ¿ qué demonios crees que haces?"

"A... na-nada..." se defendio Jiraiya chiflando y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver al equipo 7 "LOS ESTABA BUSCANDO"

"Ero-sennin" le saludó Naruto.

"QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ" le dio otro coco.

"Mmm... bueno, ¿qué haces aquí?" le preguntó Naruto. El ero-sennin se acercó a él y le susurró, no sin antes verificar que no los escuchará Tsunade.

"Hablaremos afuera..."

"¡AFUERA!" gritó Naruto.

"Guarda silencio" Jiraiya le tapó la boca y se lo llevó.

"Bueno, Tsunade-Sama, aquí esta el gato Tora" le dijo Sakura, ella le miró extrañada.

"¿Qué sucede Sasuke? tú nunca me llamas así..." comentó Tsunade registrando la nueva misión cumplida.

"Ah..." se quejó Sakura, Sasuke se acerca.

"¿Y tú que haces con la camiseta de Sasuke, Sakura?" el Uchiha comenzó a sudar frío.

"Eh, bue-bueno, yo... ejejejeje... hubo un pequeño accidente con el gato..." respondio Sasuke. ""Del cual nos compadecemos...""

"Mmmm... bueno, ya pueden retirarse..." les dijo haciendoles un movimiento de la manu con un Chu chu..

"¡ESO ES TODO!" espetó Naruto furioso. "¡SÓLO HICIMOS MISIONES D PERO NO QUISISTE DARNOS UNA C O B!" se quejó el rubio casi escupiendo.

"Está... estáría mejor si cerraras el el pico Naruto, no le hables así a la Hokage." le regañó Kakashi.

"Grr..."

Una risa de la esquina de la habitación los hizo voltear.

"Bueno chicos, el hermitaño les quiere hablar en privado a ustedes 3... creo que también a ti Kakashi..." todos salieron de las oficinas y el ero-sennin buscó un buen lugar.

"¿Para que quiere hablarmos?" preguntó Naruto.

"Bueno chicos... como sabran, mañana la Hokage cumple 55 años... y quiero que uno de ustedes de una pelea contra un Hyuuga... " Kakashi levantó su mano. "Tú no Kakashi... tu sólo observaras, no más te traje para que entrenaras a estos... ya que fueron los seleccionados para pelear cada uno contra un Hyuuga..."

"Yo quiero participar, pelearé contra Neji" gritó emocionado Naruto.

"Aún no sabemos quien peleará contra quien y no les diré el nombre de sus competidores... por que... seria proporcionarles mayor información..." dijo Jiraiya.

"Eso si sé que va a venir Neji" gritó Naruto emocionado.

"Calma chamaco... guard energías para mañana..."

"Yo tengo bastantes ero-sennin, con mi ramen de la justicia puedo incrementar mi fuerza, ajajajajaja"

TONK!

"¡SASUKE-NO BAKA!" le gritó Naruto a Sakura.

"Do-dobe" le dijo Sakura.

"Nunca cambiaran..." susurró Jiraiya. "Bueno... que tenemos aquí..." y vio a Sasuke que casi un kunai le atravesaba los sesos y rompia la famosa camiseta Uchiha, dejando ver el escote que tanto ocultaba... y se veían los hermosos atributos del cuerpo de la Haruno.

(Sale un Chibi-Jiraiya y un Chibi Lee de quien sabe donde: Chibi-Jiraiya: se le salen los ojos y le sangra la nariz. "MAMASOTAAAAAAS que cosostas" Chibi-Lee: le brillan los dientes "Eso es Sakura-San, demuestrales todo lo que tienes con tu poder de la juventud, ajajajaja).

"Aaaaah, pervertidos" gritó Sakura tapando a Sasuke que hasta el maestro y Naruto se le quedaron mirando.

"Ya me diste inspiración..." murmuró Jiraiya pensando que poner en el libro Icha Icha. "ya será una escena para el final del volumen 4...

¡VOLUMEN 4!

A Kakashi se le incendiaron los ojos.

"¡QUIERO LEERLO!" gritó como histerico agarrando del cuello a Jiraiya.

"Calma... que ahí trais tu volumen 3"

"Se dice traez.. con Z de Soldado." corrijió Naruto.

PONK.

"Se dice traes, sin Z dobe y soldado lleva S" le gritó Sasuke.

"Auch, Sakura, ¿por qué me golpeas?" se quejó Naruto, o es que actuaba muy bien o es que era realmente idiota al confundir a sus compañeros...

"Mmmm... bueno, mañana los veo, chamacos..."

"... bueno... ¿qué hacemos?" preguntó Naruto.

"No sé... ¿qué quieres hacer?" preguntó Sakura.

Naruto se ruborizó y comenzó a acercarse a Sasuke.

"Dame un beso Sakura-Chan.."

PONK TROCK PAZ!

"¿ERES O TE HACES?" le gritó encabronado Sasuke.

"¿Qué soy o me hago qué, Sakura-Chan?" preguntó el rubio sobandose el chichón.

"Piiiiiii" notese que fue sensurado.

Yami: ¿Qué no sensurado va con C?

Selkie: No sé... como sea...

Yami: Bueno... ¿qué te parece si los sensuramos con sonidos de animales y cosas para que cada sonido represente la palabra que es? - ¿vale?

Selkie; ¿Y ahora Inner (sonido de cabra) de donde coños sacas el idioma español?"

Yami: ... acabas de decirme (sonido de cabra)

Selkie: si por que cabra es de cabrón XDDD

"No soy Piiiiii" se hace un sonido de gay riendo.

"Bueno entonces eres un (sonido de cabra)" le gritó Sasuke.

"Pues tú eres un (sale una babosa)" le gritó Naruto.

"¡AH! - ¿si? pues entonces tu eres un... ya no sé que decirte... dobe..."

"Pues yo tampoco teme..."

Se quedaron sin aliento...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ELLA:

Llegué a casa tirandome en el sofa, quería dormir, Kakashi sensei nos entrenó como burros andantes... lo voy a matar algun día... ugh... me duelen las piernas de tanto correr y golpear...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ÉL:

Cuando llegué a casa tuve que bañarme con la orden de la señora Haruno, quería echarme en la cama... pero vaya reglas que tiene la jefa de la casa... Después de bañarme me coloqué la piyama atrevida... me hubiera gustado tener lo que Ino me enseñó...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

YO:

Naruto iba caminando rumbo a la dirección en donde se celebraría todo de la Hokage, ahí estaban los campos para pelear, se sentó en una de las bancas esperando a que sus compañeros llegasen, en eso, alguien también toma asiento.

"Hola..." dice alegremente Naruto al pensar que era Sakura, pero sólo un chico de cabello negro en una coleta y de tez blanca.

"Huh... ah, hola... ¿Uzumaki?" preguntó él.

"¿Acaso me conoces? Yupieee, soy famoso, ajajajaja..." se alegró el rubio.

"Mmm... bueno... ¿tú también vas a participar?"

"¿En la pelea de los para el cumpleaños de la vieja?"

"¿Te refieres a Tsunade-Sama?" preguntó el aludido.

"Claro, quien más va a ser que ella, la baba"

"Bueno, entonces ... sí..."

"¿Qué no tienes ganas de pelear?"

"No... pero me obligaron por ser uno de los mejores en mi familia, ahora no tenía ganas..."

"Hey, que bien, tal vez pelees contra mi." le animó el rubio.

"... ¿quiénes más van a participar?" preguntó el chico.

"Bueno... Sasuke... y Sakura-Chan.." comentó el rubio.

"¿Sa-Sakura?" repitió el nombre de ella.

"Sí, ¿conoces a Sakura?"

"No quiero pensar que es ella... ¿qué tal si me toca?" comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

"Bah... no creo... de seguro peleas contra Sasuke..." dijo el rubio. "¿Cómo es que conoces a Sakura?"

"Yo... mejor me voy, a ver si puedo controlarme..."

"Bueno, fue un 'gusto' hablar contigo..." se quejó Naruto con sarcasmo, luego gruñó, aún sus compañeros de equipo no se veían por ningún lado, esperó 5 minutos y fue cuando llegó otro tipejo de cabello negro. ""Como me caen gordos los de cabello negro""

"Hola... ¿cómo te llamas?" preguntó él.

"Ah... soy Naruto Uzumaki, - ¿tú?" el rubio colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

"Kuroi Kazuya..." él le sonrió.

"¿Kazuya? nunca había escuchado hablar de aquel apellido..." dijo Naruto cerrándo los ojos.

"Es que no soy de aquí, soy un Clan de la aldea de la Arena..." este le sonrió.

"Oh... ¿un clan? - ¿y qué clase de clan se especializa el tuyo?" preguntó curioso el chico.

"Bueno... pues... principalmente sobre las mentes..." comenzó a hablar Kuroi pero fue cuando le llamaron desde lejos.

"KUROIIIII" era uno de los que conducían el carruaje. "Ven, tenemos que practicar el show"

"Bueno... gusto conocerte Uzumaki, sayonara..." se despidió Kuroi mandando un beso.

"... Que tipos tan raros..." balbuceó Naruto ocultándo su rostro entre la lana de su chamarra. ( a lana me refiero a la cosa esa de los borregos o como sea... no dinero).

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que todos llegaron ahí.

"Bienvenidos sean a la celebración de la Hokage por sus 55 años" dijo Jiraiya desde un microfono. Todos los que rodeaban aquel lugar (que era un estadio por cierto) gritaron y asintieron.

"Bien, como primer set o round de esta celebración hacía nuestra querída, pechocha, voluptuosa y de grande pechonalidad de Tsunade"

KABLAM!

"Ouch... bueno, ya esta bien.. no te enojes Tsunade..."

"¡PERVERTIDO!" le gritó ella.

"Bueno... tenemos varios especiales, pero primero se va a cantar... que pasen los chamacos de la academia"

Y los niños, incluyendo a Konohamaru, se pusieron a cantar un hermoso canto, ¿y adivinen cual? el de cuarto opening de Naruto, el que cantaba principalmente era Konohamaru... y Tsunade empezó a llorar de lo lindo que se veían, se habían vestido de Konejos rockeros (Ko- niños nejos de conejos) bueno... de lo ridiculo...

"Este, pero cantaron bonito..." le dijo Shizune.

"Ajajaja... ejem... si... si, cantaron bonito.."

"Bueno..." Jiraiya tosio. "Ahora... el especial para calentar aquí... lo mejor es para el último... (lo bueno que saldrán chicas al final) ahora... habran tres peleas en donde participaran 3 Hyuugas poderosos y el equipo 7, el más famoso por destacar ya que poseen al hiperativo Naruto, al famoso Uchiha con su Sharingan y Sakura con sus tetas..."

Sakura se enfureció.

"Bueno" arriba de Jiraiya había un gigantisiiiiimo letrero en donde se sorteaban los nombres, igual que cuando todos hicieron el examen y pelearon contra aquellos.

Comenzaron a sortearse los nombres y fue cuando a cierto Hyuuga se le palidecio la sangre y a cierto Uchiha hervir.

Haruno Sakrua VS Hyuuga Arashii...

To be continued..

**Disclaimer aplicado.**

**Notas:** Uuhh... cliffy! Si lo dejé en suspensó ajajajaja. No sé preocupen si estuvo tantito aburrido... EL PROXIMO SI SE PONE BUENISIMO Y ESTARÁ LARGUISIMO POR QUE SON TRES PELEAS, 2 de ellas serán a carcajadas o quizas las tres y luego viene lo demás del cumpleaños de Tsunade-baba, si, el SHOW PARA MUJERES, bwajauaujauajuajua... Bueno... y otras cosas más que si los dejaran a carcajadas (como me gustó el capitulo cuatro XD).

Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, este fue un cápitulo de historia para poder llegar a lo que falta... como se daran cuenta... todos se encuentran al causante del cambio del cuerpo pero ni les pasa por la cabeza.

La pregunta del fic:

¿Quieres que dibuje a Arashii?

No se queden atrás y dejen reviews ONEGAI

Piquen este botoncito. PLZ---------V


	6. Las tres peleas y el Show Suna

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
STUDIO KARURA-CHAN PRESENTS:  
**Anata washi desu**  
CÁP.6: Las tres peleas y el Show Suna  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

**Nota: **Cuando terminen de leer, recuerden leer las notas de la autora, encontraran esta vez cosas interesantes n,n. Ahora sí actualizé rápido y más de 5000 palabras XD

ÉL:

Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder al ver en aquel letrero con quien me tocaba...

Sí...

Con Arashii Hyuuga

Haruno Sakura VS Hyuuga Arashii

Mi sangre comenzó a hervir... sí, tenía ganas de darle su merecido a aquel por andar de coqueto con ella. Por fin lo conocería y le daría una tunda... y la ventaja es que estoy en el cuerpo de Sakura, así va a dejar de verla...

El público comienza a enloquecer y gritar para emocionar la pelea.

Se hoyen comentarios como:

'Pero si es una chica contra uno de los mejores Hyuuga, no es justo'

'Oh, vamos Sakura Chan, demuestra el poder de la juventud'

'¿Será tan buena esa Sakura?'

'Vamos, demuestra que te entrenó Tsunade'

Sonriendo, me dirigo a la base y el árbitro es Genma, sonrié al verme y voltea para el otro lado buscando a mi oponente, el cual, aún no ha subido, pronto el cabello negro se hace presente, el hitai-ate es verde-azul y efectivamente es un Hyuuga, así era el de la fotografía, este sí es Arashii... lo haré sufrir... sus ojos demuestran... ¿preocupación?

Creo que será más fácil matarlo, luego me sonrié y yo le mandó una mirada fría, el voltea a ver el suelo, Genma tosé y no comprende lo que pasa, Arashii comienza a acercarse, al igual que yo a él. Genma queda entre nosotros.

"Bien... esta va a ser una pelea justa y no se van a matar, sólo es como 'demostración' " comentó Genma. "Pueden llegar a lastimarse seriamente pero no llegar a la muerte¿entendido?"

Los dos asentimos, yo fui el que asentí con maldad, mientras que él algo indeciso.

"¿Algo antes de pelear?" preguntó Genma. Arashii volteó a verme.

"Nunca pensé que pelearía contigo, Sakura-Chan" comentó Arashii. "No quiero.. lastimarte..." musitó.

"Bah, yo deseaba este momento..." le dije, el abrió los ojos. "Así comprenderas quien es más fuerte y quien la merece..." él me miró con interrogación.

"¿Sakura-Chan?"

"No me digas Sakura-Chan..." le espeté.

"¿Qu-qué te sucede?"

"¿Te vas a poner así? da todo lo tuyo por que te mandaré al hospital" solté una risita luego.

"Bueno... creo que es mucha tensión, los detendré cuando sea necesario¡vamos!" Genma dio la opción de comenzar la pelea y se retiró un poco de aquel lugar, la gente aplaudia y gritaba de emoción y yo escuchaba los gritos de de Naruto que me apoyaban.

Concentré chakra en mis pies y comenzé a correr rápidamente, acercandome al Hyuuga y sorprendiéndole de darle un golpe en el estómago, estrellándolo en la pared, se hoyó un fuerte golpe al estrellarse.

La gente comenzó a murmurar cosas como:

'¿Qué pasa con aquel Hyuuga? - ¿por qué no pudo esquivar aquel golpe fácilmente?'

El tosió sangre y se limpió. Tenía la cabeza baja.

"Nunca creí que hablarás en serio, Sakura-Chan... pero... sí vas a pelear así para demostrar quien es el mejor, así lo haremos... preparate por que quería ser leve..." comenzó a levantarse mientras hacía unos sellos. Levantó el rostro y sus ojos mostraban el Byakugan activado.

Se acercó a mi rápidamente y me dio un golpé en las piernas, luego uno rápido con sus manos en una de mis piernas, sentí un dolor tremendo... creo que estoy en problemas. Me alejó de aquel lugar, concentrándo chakra en mis manos, lanzándole un buen golpe al Hyuuga, pero lo esquivó a tiempo y volteó mi pierna, aquel acto volteó mi cuerpo también, quedándo de espaldas. Me tiró en el suelo.

"Rindete..." murmuró.

"¡Jámas!" le espeté tumbándolo. Saqué unos cuantos kunais y se los lanzé, el los esquivó rápidamente. Por el momento todo iba bien...

Escalé una de las paredes con mis pies, quedándo pegado en ese lugar. Él comenzó a acercarse y yo preparé los sellos del Katon.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" grité lanzándo una gran bola de fuego, cubriéndolo completamente.

Sonreí pero luego se desvaneció al verlo voltear grácilmente después de lo que parecía un remolinó, en el suelo había un gran hoyo, no debí subestimarlo, es una de las defenzas y ataques de los Hyuuga. Gruño y hago 2 bushin, dispuesto a atacarlo.

Voy a hacer el combo del león, cueste lo que cueste y sufrirá bastante.

Alcanzo a golpearlo y mandarlo al cielo, pero cuando voy a estrellarlo me doy cuenta de que una gran masa de humo me había envolvidó y luego desapareció, era un clon.

Me enojo.

"¡Atras!" gritó el Hyuuga golpeándome y estrellándome en el suelo. Escupo sangre y me levanto como si nada pasó, esto ya es mucho, no lo tolero, 'quise ser bueno' pero el juego acabo.

"¡SHARINGAN!" gritó invocándo mi técnica con la cual le pulverisaré.

El viento sopla y es cuando me doy cuenta de que cometí un error grave.

Me ruborizó a más no poder, Arashii me mirá con algo de sorpresa y a la vez se ruboriza.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

YO:

Sakura escuchó aquello que hizo Sasuke, se ruborizó y luego comenzó a escuchar murmurllos y burlas.

""Ugh... ¿Sasuke no puedes ser más tonto?""

Kakashi soltó una risita mientras que los demás no comprendían por que 'ella' había dicho aquello...

Neji vio aquello y se ruborizó. ¿Qué acaso estaba mal la pequeña?

Arashii estaba jugando con Sakura, eso se notaba, él no era así.

"Ne-Neji nii-san..." murmurá Hinata.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Sakura-Chan tiene Sharingan?"

"... Lo dudo..."

"¿Sabes? he es-estado notándo que... Sa-Sakura-Chan se comporta di-diferente... además... hace técnicas que e-ella misma no hacia anteriomente..."

"Yo también estoy notándo que ella tiene técnicas de Sasuke... "

"¿Crees qué él la haya entrenado?"

"Puede..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ÉL:

Rápido hago otros sellos y trato de darle con aquello, pero él los esquiva, haciendome una llave al momento de esquivarlos.

Gruñó y trato de concentrarme... con mi Sharingan no puedo hacer nada... el Hyuuga tiene activado su Byakugan y no tengo otra opción que hacer las técnicas más poderosas pero con precisión...

Inner-Sakura: Trata de hacer un Genjutsu... Sakura se especializa en aquello...

¿Y cómo crees que sé hacer Genjutsu si me especializo en Ninjutsu y casi Taijutsu?

Inner-Sakura. No sé... uno en lo hagas perder su concentración y le das en golpe final...

Bueno... pensaré en alguno que halla leído... te buscaré luego..

Inner-Sakura: Bueno... ahí tú...

Me levantó y trató de concentrar Chakra en mis pies para saltar y hacer un ataque desde arriba... pero es díficil...

"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu" gritó lanzando mi ya conocido Katon. Las flamas se dirigen a él pero las esquiva, aterrizo lanzándole un golpe, saco un kunai y concentro chakra en el mismo, con él trato de lastimarle, pero es muy bueno esquivándo los ataques, con una mano me golpea en la barbilla, sonrio satisfactoriamente al ver que ha caído en mi trampa, un clon mío se dirige a él con el Kunai con chakra, pero me sorprendo al ver que lo esquivó.

Le sonrió y se ruboriza, pero luego se concentra al ver que estoy golpeándolo.

Él también va a darme un combo.

El primer golpe creí esquivarlo pero es rápido y alcanza a darme uno en una pierna, fue cuando uno de sus golpes me iba a dar en el brazo, pero en vez de esquivarlo hacía la izquierda, me fui a la derecha y me golpeó... dejando su mano en aquel lugar... lo veo ruborizar a más no poder y se retirá, abriendo la boca y cerrandola como si fuera un pez dorado.

Cuando proceso lo que él hizo... me pongo furioso.

Tocó una de las partes de Sakura.

Tocó su seno

¡LO VOY A MATAR!

Como fiera me lanzó a atacarlo, pero los esquiva. Esto es... este golpe si le afectará.

Le doy una patada y un golpe al mismo tiempo, logra esquivar la patada pero el golpe le da en la mejilla, él escupe sangre y vuelve a su pose de pelea.

Comienzó a concentrar chakra en mi mano.

Mis ojos muestran furia...

Me lanzó rápidamente al sentir el calor en mi mano...

"RAIGEKI CHIDORIIIIII" gritó colocándo mi mano en el pecho de este.

Krik Krik...

El viento sopla...

PLOP:

"SAKURA IDIOTA ¿qué es lo que pasa contigo?" espeta Tsunade.

Ugh... ahora si me pase...

Inner-Sakura: Sasuke, mirá, te voy a dar un tip para que puedas vencerlo... es una técnica que Sakura estaba practicando, pero espero que puedas hacerla...

Dimela, espero que funcione.

Inner-Sakura: Claro... mirá... lo que tienes que hacer...

Cuando procese la información, me di cuenta de que esa técnica era fácil de hacer.

Hago los sellos y el inner grita la técnica en vez de mi... ¿qué... qué es lo que dijo?

Inner-Sakura: Harem no Jutsu

Varios Poof, se escuchan y risitas también, rodean todo el estadio, son como 20 clones los que hize... con el cabello rosa... más altas que Sakura y miró que... que... ¡ESTAN DESNUDAS!

Arashii apenas tiene tiempo de tratar de no ver, pero está muy nervioso.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

YO:

Todos los hombres del estadio sangraron por la nariz...

"¡ESO ES! - ¡la acción que tanto estaba esperando!" grita Jiraiya con todo microfono.

PIIIIII

La gente se tapa los oídos por el gran ruido re-chinchinante que lastimó sus orejas.

Jiraya saca una camara fotográfica.

"¡PERVERTIDO!" le grita Tsunade quitándole la camara.

"¡Es que estas celosa por que ella tiene mucho más busto que tú...!"

Tsunade le pisa el pie (imaginate como le duele si ella usa tacón y con ello le dio en el pie de Jiraiya que además, el trae zori (huaraches tradicionales de Naruto) de madera).

"AAAAAAAAaaaaaah" grita Jiraiya sobándose el pie y de paso tocarle una nalga a la Hokage.

"Viejo rabo verde" le espeta dandole un golpe.

"Vieja ruca" le grita Jiraiya escapando... pero luego se detiene y regresa con Tsunade, agarrandola del brazo y atrayendola hacia él... ella se ruboriza al ver la cara de Jiraiya apróximarse... cierra sus ojos, ya que había esperado aquello por gran tiempo anterior... pero nada viene. Abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que Jiraiya estaba tocándo sus grandes pechos...

"Yiaaaaaaa" lo golpe y lo estrella en el suelo, rompiendolo. "Maldito viejo pervertido... Y no estoy tan jodida..."

Naruto abre los ojos al ver que su técnica era hecha por 'Sakura'.

"¡Sakura-Chan a eso se le llama plagio...!" le grita el Uzumaki viéndo los esculturales cuerpos de las sexys Sakuras y ver Arashii sangrar de la nariz, ya casi inconsiente. Él chico-zorro babea.

"Que hermoso..." dice Kakashi ruborizándose.

"Que culo tan bien formado... creo que Sakura-chan debería de quedarse así..."

"Ya viste que tan grandes cosas..." comenta Kakashi.

Pero no se percatan que una presencia peligrosa les prepara un golpe a cada uno.

PAZ

PAZ

"Bola de pervertidos sin verguenza" les espeta la Haruno. "¿Y cómo Sasuke pudo hacer el Sexy no Jutsu?"

"Pues yo no sé... pero creo que Sasuke se divierte haciendolo... jejejeje..." comenta Kakashi.

"Ugh... no se puede con ustedes... y además... dejen de ver aquel cuerpo"

Neji logra ruborizarse al ver todos aquellos cuerpos y Hinata también, pero de vergüenza.

"Ne-Neji-nii-san..." le llama... pero Neji no le contesta. "Ne-Neji-nii-san..." le vuelve a llamar... pero no le contestó de nuevo. Se da cuenta que su primo andaba muy entretenido viendo aquello... imaginandose a Tenten así...

Ella se enfurece...

PAZ TONK!

"NEJI, ERES UN PERVERTIDO" le espeta con una voz que nunca había hecho. Él la mira extrañado...

"¿Hi-Hinata...?" le llama. Ella vuelve a su forma dulce y tímida.

"E-eso está mu-mucho mejor..." le dedica una cálida sonrisa.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ÉL:

Quito aquel Justu vulgar y me dirigó a golpear al Hyuuga que anda más que atarantado, lo estrello con la pared y queda... inconsiente... Genma se acerca a mi con su rostro ruborizado y estaba algo nervioso.

"Que preciosa... Eh... e-este digo... cre-creo que la ganadora es la señorita Haruno... con ... un combo de golpes..." anuncia Genma con una gran gota en la cabeza.

Yo me retiro de aquel lugar avergonzado...

Inner Sakura: Jua jua jua jua, caiste en mi trampa, -¿cómo no pudiste darte cuenta de que eran los sellos que hacía Naruto para el Harem no Jutsu?

Callate... ahg... ¿cómo pude? me va a odiar Sakura.

Cuando llegó a donde esta Sakura, me doy cuenta de que está discutiendo con Naruto y Kakashi.

Me pongo a un lado de ellos para tosiendo.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun" musita Kakashi riéndo.

"¿Qué? - ¿el baka es Sasu...?" pero Sakura le tapa la boca.

"Así es Naruto, ahora guarda silencio..."

"Hmp hmmmmmp" se quejó Naruto (traducción: BASTARDO SASUKE LE VOY A DAR SU MERECIDO)

"Bueno... " comente, Sakura me miró y me hizo un hn, -¿cómo te atreviste? "lo siento... yo no sabía que era esa técnica pero ella... ella me dijo..."

Sakura abrio los ojos.

"¿Q-quién te dijo?" murmuró la pelirosa volteándome a ver sorprendida, me tomó del brazo y me apartó de Kakashi y Naruto.

"... c-creo que... tu otra mente..."

Sakura se ruborizó.

"¿Mi-mi otra mente?" murmuró ella sorprendida.

"Tu inner..." le musité.

"¿Inner-Sakura se quedó contigo?"

"Sí..."

"¿Qué te ha dicho? - no le creas todas las cosas que te dice... ejejeje... gulp.."

"Bueno... me ha dicho bastantes cosas de ti." le murmuré seductor.

"Ah, ejejeje... mirá a quien le tocó.. pelear" dice Sakura mientreas me hace voltear a mi también a donde mira.

Uzumaki Naruto VS Hyuuga Neji...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

YO:

Uzumaki Naruto VS Hyuuga Neji

El chico Naruto saltó de alegría al ver.

"Síiiii, me tocó, me tocó Neji, Sabía que SERÍA ÉL, YAHOOOOOOO" grita emocionado.

Por la otra esquina, donde estaban los Inuzuka se holle gritar a Kiba.

"¡NARUTO NO SEAS COPIÓN! - ¡YAHOO ES MI PALABRAAAAAAA!"

"CALLATE NIÑO PERRO"

"(SONIDO DE CABRA)" le espeta el niño perro.

"¡YO PUEDO HACER LO QUE SE ME DE LA GANA POR QUE YO SOY EL PROTAGONISTA DE LA SERIE NARUTO!"

"AH SI CLARO (sonido de cabra) ¿y yo qué? TAMBIÉN TENGO DERECHOS DE PARTICIPANTE"

PONK

"Dobe, ve y pon tu mugroso trasero halla abajo que Neji te espera" espeta Sasuke.

"E-esta bien... Sa-Sakura-Chan..." dice Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos.

"No me digas Sakura-Chan y vete..."

Naruto corre hacía donde esta Neji. Le saluda como un niño que acababa de descubrir a una persona que no había visto desde hace mucho.

"Bueno, ojos raros, aquí pelearé contigo, -¡el que gane se queda con Sakura!" Naruto hizo una sonrisa de Goofy. Neji se ruborizó.

"¿Y quién te dijo que yo ando tras Sakura? si yo estoy tras..."

"Ne ne ne ne, si te vi mirarla con perversión desde lejos y con sangre en la nariz"

"¿Qué... có-como supiste... digo, -¿por qué crees que me gusta ella y por qué crees que la vi con perversión?" Neji se ponía más rojo...

"Pues por que... mmm... por un insecto femenino que te puse y me informó que hacías..." le gritó Naruto. Desde las primeras filas de espectantes se encontraba la familia Aburame.

"¡NARUTO ESO ES PLAGIO!" gritó Shino hablando por primera vez fuerte desde hace 10 años...

"¡CLARO QUE NO NIÑO BICHO!"

"¡CLARO QUE SI!"

"CLARO QUE NO"

"QUE SI"

"QUE NO"

"QUE SI"

"QUE SI"

"QUE NOOOOOOO" gritó Naruto cayendo en la trampa de los 90 XD.

"Ajajaja, VEZ TENEMOS RAZÓN" Shino comienza a reirse como un maniaco y de la nada, un matamoscas le da en la cara dejandolo callado.

"Eso está mejor, Shino" musita su padre guardando el arma especial: el matamoscas silenciador...

EVEEEEEEEER

Del cielo se ven varios pajaros pasar en forma de V y graznar EVER mientras les duele el estomago de pajaro y no les queda que soltar el excremento.

PROOOF

Del cielo caen pedazos de comida procesada y desperdicios, a punto de caer en la cabeza de Naruto, pero el rubio es muy hágil y tonto que se mueve a un lado, las 'cosas' aquellas caen en el suelo.

"MIERDA MALDITO PAJARO HIJO DE:..." grita Neji, Naruto voltea a verle y se da cuenta de que en el hermoso cabello de Neji (a lo que el rubio considera como el cabello de paja y estropajos no cuidado) le había caído el BIRD CRAP...

"Muahuahuahua" comienza a reirse Naruto. "Mirá a quien le cayó la mierda de pajaro ahajajajajaja" A Neji le brillan los ojos de malda.

(Sonido de bomba cayéndo y luego el sonido de comida estampada)

Fiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuun PLUSH

"Ahajajajajajajaja" comenzó a reirse el Hyuuga al ver que a Naruto le había caído el Bird crap en la nariz. "Venganza muahuahuahua"

El rubio se ruboriza.

"¡PERO ESO NO TE QUITA DE SER UN PERVERTIDO!"

""ESTÚPIDO; ME IMAGINE A TENTEN ASÍ... pero... ¿eso es ser pervertido?""

"Ehem..." era Genma. "¿Cuándo van a acabar de pelearse.? Bueno, la pelea ya comenzó..."

Naruto sonrié satisfactoriamente y se lanza a pelear contra Neji, el cual, activó su Byakugan e hizo la pose de pelea tradicional Hyuuga.

"TE VOY A PARTIR EL CULO" grita Naruto lanzandole Shurikens.

"Y yo te voy a romper la cara"

Neji esquiva los Shurikens al estilo Matrix.

"¿Verdad que soy Original?" comenta el Hyuuga y le brillan los dientes como si nada pasó...

Con los Hyuuga...

Hiashi se coloca una mano en la frente... ¿quién iba a pensar semejante idiotez de su sobrino?

"Pa-papá... no... ¿no crees que Neji se le safó un tor-tornillo?" comenta la tímida Hinata.

"HEY PAPÁ, DILE A NEJI QUE ME ENSEÑE AQUEL MOVIMIENTO; ESTÁ MUY COOL" grita de emoción Hanabi con estrellitas en los ojos.

"..." Hiashi seguía ruborizado.

Regresando abajo.

"¡NEJI!" grita Naruto. Neji se le vuelve enojado.

"¿QUÉ? - ¿algo antes de perder?" comenta el Hyuuga con el Byakugan y tomándo las manos desde atrás de Naruto.

"Bueno... primero bajate de mi que se ve muy gay... " dice el rubio, Neji se baja de él y sigue esperando a que le pida otras cosas Naruto. "Abre bien los ojos y..." Neji abre los ojos y es cuando dos dedos se los pican.

"¡AAAAAH, MIS OJOS!" grita el pobre tratándo de que el dolor se fuera, lágrimas se formaron alrededor de sus ojos. (Cuando te pican los ojos te duele demasiado y hasta te da comenzón que las lágrimas automaticamente te salen sin que tu quieras y no por dolor o felicidad, así salen como cuando la tierra te entra a los ojos).

"Ajajajaja" comienza a reirse el rubio sin parar, se acerca al aludido que trataba de que el dolor y comezón se fuera...

"Me las vas a pagar..." gritó el Hyuuga lanzándosele ya recuperando la calma.

"Ni creas ojos raros" se burla Naruto haciendo un truco y hacercandose a la nariz del Hyuuga.

El Hyuuga siente dolor y luego el rubio aparta su mano de la nariz.

"MIRA TENGO TU NARIZ..."

"¿QUÉEE?" grita el Hyuuga al ver algo entre la mano en forma de puño, parecía un dedo.. pero... "NO ME ENGAÑAS"

Uzumaki suelta un gruñido.

"NE ne ne ne... no caiste... pense que ibas a ser estúpido.."

"NO SOY ESTÚPIDO LO QUE PASA ES QUE ME AGARRASTRE DESAPREVENIDO CUANDO ME PICASTE LOS OJOS"

"Sí, lo que digas niño bonito."

"TIENES CELOS POR QUE SOY BONITO Y TU FEO"

"YO SOY GUAPO, ajajajaja"

"Sí claro... ¿quién se fijaría en un rubio cara de menso?"

Con los Hyuuga...

"Cof cof cof" comienza a toser Hinata mientras se ruboriza...

"¿Hinata?" la llama su padre. "¿Qué sucede?"

"No es nada... e-es sólo que me trage s-saliva de más..."

"A mi se me hace que te gusta Naruto-chan" se burla Hanabi.

"¡HANABI ESO NO ES CIERTO!" grita Hinata echa una fiera...

"Gulp..."

Regresando al campo de pelea.

"Bueno... creo que no me queda otra opción..." comenta el rubio haciendo sellos. "OTROKE NO JUTSU" grita y Naruto se transforma en mujer... el ya conocido Sexy no Jutsu estaba con él y la voluptuosa rubia le giña un ojo a Neji, el cual se queda serio pero estaba ruborizado. "¿Qué? - ¿por qué no te pones como Arashii?"

"Es por que..." el fondo se hace de rosas y Neji se abre la camisa, dejando ver su torso desnudo. ".. yo soy más sexy..."

Así como los chicos babearon al ver a Naruto y Sakura en Sexy no Jutsu y Harem no Jutsu, las chicas babearon al ver a Neji en torso desnudo.

"Kyaaaaaaa" comenzaron a gritar las mujeres del estadio y aunque la mayoría penso que iba a ser pura sangre las peleas, se dieron cuenta que eran estúpideces pero les encantaba de todas las mensadas que hacían los brutos...

"NEJI-KUN"

"LO AMO; MIRA QUE TORSO TAN BIEN FORMADO"

Neji soltó una risita ahogada y movio su cabello, el viento ondulandole.

"¿Ah si?" el rubio le dice retadoramente. "Otoko sexy no Jutsu" grita y aparece un hombre rubio bien formado con el humo tapandole el sexo.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa" gritan las mujeres al ver al guapo Naruto 5 años más grande.

"Se parece a Yondaime (cuarto Hokage)"

"Pero yo opino que el Shodaime (primer Hokage) estaba más bueno.."

"NOOO, NIDAIME ERA EL MAS PAPASOTE" grita otra mujer

"Bueno, todos estaban buenos"

"También Sandaime... pero cuando estaba joven..."

"Bah..."

"¿Qué-qué?" se queja Neji al ver que era más sexy que él. "¿Así que quieres ver quien es más guapo y sexy? pues toma estoy" Neji se quita la chamarra y se suelta el cabello. Como bien Shrek 2 y fanatica de esa pelicula, Neji mueve la cabeza como el principe encantador (y ya saben como se le hace el cabello) el brillo ángelical aparece en su rostro. "YO SOY MÁS SEXY"

Hiashi no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían¿detrás de su sobrino serio se escondia un hombre demasiado escandaloso?

"Creo que a Neji-San le falta expresarse..." musito una voz.

"Arashii... ¿ya despertaste?"

"¿Pues no me oyes?"

"Duh, bueno... ¿qué tal la pelea?" preguntó Hanabi.

"... no quiero ni decirlo, pero no quería pelear con Sakura-Chan... hubiera sido al menos con Naruto o Uchiha-San pero ella no..."

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Hanabi.

"Por que... mmm... yo..."

"¿Te gusta eh? mira no le digas a papá pero a mi me gusta..."

Nadie se daba cuenta de que Hinata estaba respirando con díficultad al ver a su amor ahí abajo exhibiendose...

Regresando con los sexys

"NI CREAS QUE HAZ GANADO HYUUGA" le espeta Naruto. Con una técnica aparece otro Naruto pero este con tanga.

"Pues ni tú creas Uzukami..."

"Se dice UZUMAKI"

"Lo que sea..." y Neji se prepará para hacer perder al rubio, pero Genma detiene la batalla.

"CREO QUE YA ES SUFICIENTE PARA MUCHOS:... Ya dejaron inconsientes a la mitad del estadio y hay chorros de sangre en los pisos..."

"¡Es que somos tan sexys que dolemos! ujujuju" se rié victoriosamente Naruto, volviendo a su forma normal.

"Sí.." dice el Hyuuga colocándose su chamarra y volviendo a la forma amargada y seria que tenía.

Jiraiya tose y anuncia por el microfono.

"Wow, parece que las chicas ya se deleitaron pero ahora la siguiente batalla... parece ser que Tsunade ha disfrutado bastante..."

""La verdad quería verte a ti...""

"Bueno... la siguiente pelea será entre Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuuga Hinata... aquí sí se pondrá serio..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ELLA:

Por fin llegó mi turno y me tocó pelear con Hinata, espero que pueda vencerla.

"Claro que podras" me digo a mi misma... bajó hasta aquel lugar no sin antes darle un golpe a Naruto que me puso nerviosa... imaginarme a Uchiha así, uf, sería maravilloso.

"Bien, ahora si... a pelear" dijo Genma.

Yo pongo una posición para poder pelear. Voy a aplicar todo lo que he sabido... a ver si puedo aplicar el Sharingan, Hinata se coloca el Byakugan. Y yo tengo que activar mi Sharingan.

"SHARINGAN" gritó y siento como mis ojos cambian y como puedo ver lo que hará Hinata. Wow, en verdad esto sirve. Esquivo los ataques de la Hyuuga.

Siento mi sangre hervir de emoción, nunca pense que 'ser' un Uchiha te hacía sentir poderosa. Golpie a Hinata y esta retrocedio. Es muy buena y tiene gran coraje.

"POR NARUTO KUN DEMOSTRARÉ QUE PUEDO VENCER AL UCHIHA" dice Hinata dandome un buen golpe, estrellándome contra el suelo. Tosi sangre y limpie 'mis' labios.

Tengo que hacer algo, rápido concentro chakra en mis manos y doy un gran golpe en el suelo, el cual se rompe.

"NOOOOOOO SASUKE, NO ROMPAS EL SUELO QUE SERÁ PARA DESPUÉS" grita Jiraiya.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

YO:

Tsunade abre los ojos al ver que Sasuke tenía una de sus técnicas...

"¿Cómo es posible que Sasuke pueda hacer eso?" le espetó a Jiraiya.

"Yo que sé, de seguro tu estudiante le enseñó..." murmura Jiraiya viendo con nerviosismo como el piso se destruia...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ELLA:

Paré aquello, no sé que tramará Jiraiya, pero será algo para mi maestra y tengo que obedecerle... creo que tendré que hacer un Genjutsu... Haré uno en que Hinata imagine a su amor.

Preparó los sellos.

Pronto todo el campo se hace como si fuera una habitación... el Genjutsu es especialmente para ella, ya que se lo dirigí a ella solamente.

No sé que esta pensando ella pero comienza a quitarse la chamarra.

"Na-Naruto-kun..." dice ella mientras cierra los ojos... pero ella ha hecho un contraataque... yo también caí en la trampa de mi Jutsu... veo la habitación y a Sasuke estar sentado en mi cama... se me acerca y me da un beso en la frente.

"Sakura..." murmura él y yo le doy un beso en los labios, después el comienza a desvestirse... yo le sigo...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

YO:

Hinata cayó al suelo inconsiente mientras que Sakura se estaba quitándo la camisa y eso volvía locas a todas las fans, el Uchiha bajó de las gradas y se acercó a Sakura antes de que vieran su cuerpo. Que extraño, ni se sabia que habían hecho ambas. Sakura se desmalló...

Jiraiya tosió.

"Como que ahora no sabemos que ha estado pasando... ejem... creo que no era día para ellos... bueno, ahora presentaremos un numero especial... que pase Shizune" anuncia Jiraiya viendo a Shizune vestida de un leotardo negro sin mangas y que llegaba hasta el pecho, unas medias negras, con orejitas de conejo.

"Ejem... bien... ahora... a-a mi me tocó bailar..." dice Shizune y luego una musica metalica se pone. Shizune comienza a bailar al compas de la musica, era demasiado atrevida, acto después aparecio Anko vestida igual que Shizune, acompañandola.

Todos los hombres se quedaron con la baba (menos los que ya tenían pareja... como era quien sabe...) se vistieron. Tsunade tenía los ojos abiertos... ¿Shizune haciendo eso? se la creía con Anko... pero ella... gulp...

"Bueno, ese fue un baile provocativo diseñado por las play girls de Konoha... y SHIZUNE NO ES UNA MIEMBRO... lo digo por experiencia por que me rechazó..."

"Pervertido..." musita Tsunade.

"Bueno... lo último y mejor... VENIDOS DESDE LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA, aquí, los mejores magos y los mejores entretenimientos... EL SHOW SUNA" pronto se hoye una música muy entretenida de misterio y rock. Todo comenzó a tener ritmo... y del cielo se hoyeron varios POOOF, aterrizaron 3 personas, todas traían una capa cafe.

Varios aplausos y gritos de emoción se escucharon.

"VEN ES EL SHOW SUNA."

El de en medio se quitó la capa y no era un hombre... si no una mujer voluptuosa de buen cuerpo que ondeaba la capa dando una vuelta, tenía los ojos verdes y cabello negro y largo. Volvió a colocarse la capa y giró con ella, hasta que comenzó a bajar junto con la capa, la cual quedó en el suelo y ya no habían rastros de persona debajo de la capa...

"WOW¿cómo hicieron eso?" preguntó Hanabi.

Luego los dos misteriosos de la capa giraron con ellas y aparecieron dos niños en vez de adolescentes, ellos desaparecieron.

Luego un Poof y apareció un gran gato y arriba de ese estaba la misma mujer del principio, ella sonrió y luego saltó, dando volteretas, aterrizó en el suelo, ahora traía una cola de gato y orejas del mismo. Sonrió a todos provocativamente y luego sacó la lengua, dando otra voltereta y esta vez agarró la capa que se encontraba en el suelo, enrrollandose con ella. Dio una vuelta y volvió a abrirla, esta vez apareció un hombre de buen cuerpo con sólo un shorts.

""KYAA ESE ES EL TIPO RARO..."" pensó Sakura.

"Recuerdo haberlo visto..." musitó Naruto.

Kuroi desapareció al gato y los dos niños en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se transformaron en hombres también, pero con trajes pegados.

De la nada apareció una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azul cielo, su cabello estaba en una coleta y vestía un corsel y traje de al parecer... sadomaquista...

"I-INO" gritó Sakura.

La rubia sonrió y se paró a un lado de Kuroi.

"Bien" Kuroi tomó un audifono. "Somos los Suna y ahora esta rubia nos acompañará... ella sabe buenos trucos y actos de magia que les interesaran... ahora... necesitamos un participante..."

Varias personas levantaron la mano, pero Kuroi escogió 10. Aquellas bajaron.

"Nuestra simpatica Ino cambiara sin hacer sellos en estas 10 personas cada 3 segundos.." se hicieron varios murmurllos.

Ino comenzó a dar vueltas y en 3 segundos se hallaba transformada en una persona, luego en otros tres en otra y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a las 10. Todos aplaudieron.

"WOW, esa chica es increible..."

"Ahora... damas y caballeros... necesitamos a un participante..." Habani levantó la mano. "Tu niña..." ella se lanzó lo más rápido que pudo y trató de ponerle atención. "Yo posesionare a Hanabi" murmuró Kuroi " y ella... ella... mmm... ella posecionara a mi gato Daga de Sangre." la gente comenzó a murmurar cosas como que no se podía. "mientras que mi gato posesionará mi cuerpo..."

Kuroi comenzó a concentrarse y luego hizo aquello...

Hanabi cambió al cuerpo de Daga de Sangre y el gato al cuerpo de Kuroi mientras que este último al de la pequeña.

"Bien... que entretenido es estar en este cuerpo..." dijo Kuroi en el cuerpo de la pequeña. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

"Meoww..." dijo el Gato que estaba en el cuerpo de Kuroi.

"SOY UN GATO" gritó Hanabi emocionada. "MIRA PAPÁ SOY UN GATO"

Todos aplaudieron y Kuroi regresó a todos a su cuerpo...

Pero nuestros protagonistas no captaron que ahí tenían a su clave para poder regresar a su cuerpo...

**To be continued...**

**STANDAR DISCLAIMER APPLIED.**

**Notas:** Yuhuhuhuhu, por fin actualize, si, después actualizó AITAI XD que ya me andan dando muchas ganas, soy feliz, me ha encantado este cápitulo y todo continua y la sadomaquista Ino también XDDD. Espero que les haya gustado y este cápitulo lo hize con mucho amor. Bueno, ya dibuje a Arashii y tengo otras cosas más, vayan a mi biografía y veran en el menú EXTRAS vayan hasta en que numero lo pueden localizar y boala, ahí esta los links de los dibujos. (Arashii esta cute XD también es una animación).

Bueno, no se olviden de dejar review, que este fic se ha hecho popular XD.

La pregunta del fic: (**NO LEER SI NO TE GUSTA LO ATREVIDO XD**)

¿En que situación quieres ver a Sakura? -¿En sueños humedos o acción con plenas personas XD?

No se queden atrás y dejen reviews ONEGAI

Piquen este botoncito. PLZ---------V


	7. Se va nuestra solución, hay que dolor

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
STUDIO KARURA-CHAN PRESENTS:  
**Anata washi desu**  
CÁP.7: Se va nuestra solución, hay que dolor...  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

YO:

La fiesta de Tsunade había acabado muy bien, las conejitas y la masoquista Ino le dieron duro al entretenimiento, en fin, todo fue emocionante. Desde la canción del 4to opening de Naruto que cantaron los konejos hasta los latigazos de Ino y de las conejas extra. Arashii (que está muy mono por cierto) se quedó jetón en medio del Show, mientras que Hanabi no paraba de gritar de emoción y a Hiashi le daba una tremenda migraña que ni se la pudo parar su vieja. Neji tuvo aún **MÁS** fans de las que ya tenía por haberse 'semi-desunado' en la pelea contra Naruto, igual el rubio, que ya tenía su club de admiradoras y no lo dejaron dormir por querer ver aquellos cueros...

Mientras que Sakura recordaba aún la vergüenza de que Sasuke había hecho aquello en medio de la pelea... no supó por que su Inner-(sónido de cabra) le dijo aquello... sobre todo que ella prácticaba secretamente el XXX no Jutsu. Sasuke aún recordaba el cuerpo de su amada y como se fregó a Arashii (te voy a matar T.T). Kakashii cambio su mirada a su alumna por una pervertida (ya la había visto una vez desnuda, doble ya daba la vencida).

La noche seguía, mientras todos recordaban y salían del estadio, en donde NADIE quedó decepcionado.

(Aparece un Chibi-Gai: " 'tonces' yo soy Nadie por que me quedé decepcionado T.T" aparece un Chibi-Kakashi: " 'pos' yo no me quede decepcionado... y decir que vi MUCHA HERMOSA JUVENTUD" Gai llora más. Chibi-Gai: "Sólo eso me faltaba, mi más grande rival ME HA GANADO EN OTRA COSA TT.TT NOOOOOO" Kakashi se quita la cerilla de las orejas. C-Kak: "¿Dijiste algo?" Chibi Gai da un PLOP)

Todos decidieron irse a sus casas, que ya estaban más que jetones, Naruto se fue en un instante y como ya saben... no pudo dormir por las pervertidas fans, Kakashi se fue casi tranquilo, por que en el camino lo molestaba Gai por esto y por aquello. Sasuke y Sakura se fueron juntos, sólo que Sasuke para acompañarla a su casa (en lo que aquí se refiere es que él la va a llevar a su departamento Uchiha...).

"Ne... Sasuke-Kun... ¿por qué estabas tan enojado con Arashii-Kun? - ¿a caso lo conoces?" preguntó Sakura mirando a Sasuke, este la miró y no pudo evitar ruborizarse, volteó su rostro para ocultarlo.

"¿E-enojado con A-Arashi bastardo i-idiota?... naaaaaaaah... como crees..." fingió el Uchiha tratando de que se le bajara el rubor. Sakura le miró dudosa.

"No te entiendo... Sasuke-Kun, ji... en veces eres incromprensible... creo que tengo que seguir preguntando, en fin... ¿cómo sigues con 'eso'?" Sasuke le miró dudoso, Sakura suspiró. "Con..." se acercó a él y le susurró en el oído.

"Este... pues mejor..."

"Nunca te pense tan cobarde..."

"Uno tiene defectos..."

"Jejejejeje" y Sakura soltó la carcajada, que hizó que este se ruborizará, se enojó también.

"¡CALLATE HARUNO QUE SE TE PUEDE REVERTIR LA VERGÜENZA QUE PASE!" le espetó Sasuke, ella siguió riéndose.

"¿A mi? - ¿qué cosa señor perfección?"

(Aparece un Chibi-Itachi: "Yeah, Foolish Little Brother ¿no que muy macho y luego sales muy marica?" Sale un Chibi-Sas: "¿Y tú de dónde sales cabrón?" así empiezan a pelearse...)

"Pues..." Sasuke se quedó pensando, los hombres no reglaban, gracias a Dios. Suspiró. "Bueno... nada..." suspiró rendido.

"Jijijiji..." Sakura seguía burlandose.

(Aparece un Chibi-Naruto: "SAKURA-CHAN BIEN QUE TU SI TE BURLAS DE ÉL Y NO ME DEJASTE A MI")

Sasuke llegó a su casa y Sakura se despidio de él, metiéndose en el departamento.

El Uchiha se retiró en silencio.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

ÉL:

Al día siguiente, me desperté temprano, Kakashi sensei nos solicitó para una nueva misión, teníamos que ir al puente. Suspiré, tenía mucha flojera.

Inner-Sakura: Ya andas de huevon...

""Huevos si tengo...""

Inner-Sakura: PLOP ... idiota

""Hmp""

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude, tome un baño rápido, tomé un pan de desayuno y salí de casa caminando con tranquilidad. En el camino de seguro me encontraría con varias cosas. Lo supongo...

Y en efecto, a la mitad del camino, me encontre con Lee. El cejotas.

"¡Mi preciosa flor Sakura-San! - ¿cómo has estado? - ¿has estado enferma? por que ayer te comportaste muy raro" habló con gentileza y felicidad.

"Lee..." dije.

"¿Sí mi Sakura-San?"

"Deja de decir que ella es tuya..." le susurré.

"¿Quién? - ¿a caso estas celosa? - PERO SI TU ERES LA ÚNICA QUE QUIERO"

"A eso no me refiero cejotas..."

Lee abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

"¿Sa-Sakura-San? - ¿qué te sucede?"

"Mira, seré brebe Lee..." cerré los ojos y...

¡QUÉ BUENA IDEA!

Puedo engañar a Lee (cómo estoy en el cuerpo de ella) de que soy de SASUKE.

Inner-Sakura: Anda cabrón...

""Gracias por el alago...""

"Oh, Lee... veras... tengo que decirte que Sasuke me pidio hace mucho que fuera... su novia" dije con seriedad.

"¿Sa-Sakura-San? - ME ESTAS MINTIENDO, ese amargado bueno para nada no sabe de amor ni nada, es una buena broma, pero no creo que él te halla pedido aquello, así que... ¿quieres salir conmigo?"

"¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad, idiota! y si me sigues molestando, vas a ver, SOY DE SASUKE" a Lee le salieron lagrimas y salio corriendo.

"¡SASUKE ME LAS VA A PAGAR!" gritó antes de desaparecer en el camino.

Jajaja, ahora SÍ ya no la va a 'molestar' me lo agradecerá algún día.

Inner-Sakura: Como si en verdad lo fuera a hacer, LE GRITASTE A LEE SAN, Sakura lo respetaba bastante.

... bueno, algún día lo hará...

Inner-Sakura: Tragate tus palabras (sonido de cabrita)

Seguí caminando y cual fue mi desagrado al encontrarme otra vez a Arashii, le voy a romper la cara cuando este en mi cuerpo.

"SAKURA-CHAN" me llamó emocionado. Pugh...

"... esfumate bastardo" Arashii abrió los ojos.

"¿Qué te pasa? - ¿ya no me quieres?"

Inner-Sakura: Ups... se me olvidó decirte que a Sakura le gustó un poco...

Grrrrrrrrrrrrr

"MIRA ARASHII, SI ME SIGUES MOLESTANDO; LE HABLARÉ A MI NOVIO SASUKE"

"¿Sasuke Uchiha es tu novio?"

"CLARO QUE SI IDIOTA"

"Oye, no tienes que insultarme así"

"Pfff" le saqué la lengua y le pase de largo.

Dos menos en la lista.

Llegué al lugar de entrenamiento, en donde de seguro Kakashi llegaría tarde.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

ELLA:

Salí de mi casa ya bañada, iba bastantemente alegre, con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, me agradaba la sensación del viento dar en

'mi' rostro, suspiro, Sasuke-kun... como quisiera que te me declararas, sinf...

En el camino me encuentro a Ino, uf, mi rival, si supieras que yo estoy en el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun y que ya vi su cuerpo desnudo de seguro le da un infarto... o casi...

"SASUKE-KUN" grita emocionada, pegandoseme en el cuello.

"Ino..." murmuro... ella voltea a verme con ojos de seducción. "¿Me viste de sadomaquista? - ¿qué tal de sexy estoy para ti?"

"Sakura tiene mejor trasero que tú..." le murmuro, los ojos de ella se ven abrir.

"¿Qué-qué? - ¿Sakura? - ¿pero por qué la frentuda? SU FRENTE ESTA TAN GRANDE QUE HASTA A TI TE TUMBARÍA, en cambio la mia es nice..."

"La frente de Sakura no está grande"

"Ugh... bueno, sal conmigo, veras que yo soy mejor que Sakura"

"Ya salí con Sakura..."

¿Qué le digo para que me deje en paz?

Piensa Sakura.

Ah, ya sé, si le digo que es mío ya... muahuahuahuahua, pues claro que me va a creer por que SOY SASUKE.

"Ino, Ino... no entiendes... bueno, tengo que decirtelo ya... no puede ser secreto más... Sakura y yo somos novios.."

Ino abrió los ojos.

"¡SASUKE-KUN, ES-ES MENTIRA!" gritó a la histería.

"NO... claro que no..."

"CLARO QUE SI"

"CLARO QUE NO CERDA"

Ino guardó silencio, luego su sospechó.

"¿Eres tú Sakura? casi me trago tu cuentito ese." Ino dijo.

"C-claro que no soy Sakura, -¿qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Por que Sakura es la que me dice cerda. Muy buena transformación"

"Hmp, no soy Sakura..."

"A que si... golpe karatulesco" e Ino me dio un golpazo.

Me tiró y el rostro de Sasuke dio contra el suelo. ESTO NO LO TOLERO.

"¿QUÉ TE CREES PARA GOLPEARME ASÍ?" Ino se vio sorprendida.

"¡SASUKE-KUN! perdón, yo pense que eras Sakura, e-es que..."

"YA NADA, te dije que me dejes de molestar, además le soy fiel a Sakura..." si me oyera... gulp...

Ino se fue rendida.

"LE GANARÉ A LA FRENTUDA; ME PONDRE EL CORSEL MÁS APRETADO Y SOBRE TODO ME OPERARÉ EL CUERPO PARA HACERME UNAS TETANICS" gritó desde la colina.

PLOP

Ya ni se le ocurre otra cosa.

Me dirigo en donde todos nos esperan.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

YO:

Sasuke y Sakura llegaron al puenta, en donde el rubio los esperaba animadamente. "SAKURA-CHAN, Sasuke-Bastardo, -¿cómo estan? yo más o menos, las fans no me dejaron dormir.."

"Hola dobe" saludó Naruto.

"Hola Naruto . ¿Cuántas fans?" preguntó Sakura.

"Más de 100 estuvieron afuera de mi casa, pidiendo autografos, fotografías y etc. No me dejaron dormir y soñar contigo Sakura-Chan" y en efecto, el pobre tenía ojeras.

"Oooh... Naruto" dijo Sakura tratando de consolarlo.

"Bueno, ya dejense de cursilerías... vamos a entrenar" se quejó Sasuke.

Después de 3 horas... Kakashi Sensei llega..

"VINO TARDE" le gritaron Naruto y Sakura.

"Va-vamos... no se desanimen... ehehehehe..." dijo nerviosamente.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Na-nada..."

"¿Por que anda nervioso?"

"Por nada..."

(Aparece un Chibi-Gai: "AHORA EL ESTA TRISTE POR NADA T.T" todo el público plop).

"Bueno ejejejejeje..." Kakashi sensei se rasca la cabeza. ""Me van a matar cuando descubran que el del remedio podría haber sido Kuroi Kazuya...""

"¿Qué misión es para hoy u entrenamiento?" preguntó emocionado Naruto.

"Bueno, ahora entrenaremos en el río chicos..." dio un suspiro. ""Además necesitamos una misión autorizada de Tsunade-Sama para ir con el Kazekage para poder buscar a los Kazuya...""

"¡QUE BIEN!" gritó Naruto. "Pero... quiero dormir un poco"

"No te preocupes, descansaras bastante por el río calmado... ehehehe"

Tiempo después... llegaron al río, había muchos árboles, pájaros cantando y haciendo pio pio.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

ELLA:

Suspiré, que hermoso era el paisaje, me sente en una roca mientras Sasuke y Naruto entrenaban, tenía sueño, me gustaría que Sasuke me pidiera matrimonio en una playa... muy romantico... luego que nos casemos...

Imaginación de Sakura. **Advertencia: Un poquito subidito pero tiene humor XDDDD.**

Sakura respiraba el agradable aroma del mar y playa, le agradaba. Sintió unos brazos rodearle por la espalda.

"Sakura.."

Esa voz...

Es de Sasuke-Kun... sonrió para si misma.

"Sakura..." le susurró en el oído, ella volteó a verle y este le dio un beso.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Sakura... quisiera... yo... quiero que... seas mi esposa... por favor..." se le incó y sacó una cajita de quien sabe donde.

"¡OH, Sasuke-kun! - ¡que tragedía! todo esto, es muy pronto pero... ACEPTO" se le lanzó.

"Dame muchos besos, quisiera que nunca acabaran. TE AMOOOOO" rodaron en la playa.

De quien sabe donde y quien sabe como aparecen en un cuarto, Sasuke desvistiendola.

Sasuke la trata como muñeca de porcelana (¿en donde he leído esto?)

Ella comienza a imaginarselo desnudo... desnudisimo, bastantes Sasukes aparecen en su cuarto y...

"¡SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" grita Naruto despertándola de sus pensamientos e imaginación.

"¿Qué sucede Naruto? me interrumpiste en..."

Naruto se le quedó mirando abajo.

"¿Qué sucede? - ¿se me rompió el pantalón o qué?"

"Ooooooooooh, no, mi Sakura-chan es una pervertida" comenzó a escandalizarse. "¿Quién te pegó aquello? - ¿Kakashi-sensei?"

"¿POR QUÉ ME DICES PERVERTIDA?" grite escandalizada y avergonzada, Kakashi se acercó a nosotros.

"¿Qué sucede?" luego miró hacía abajo.

Por favor¿qué tengo? - ¿se me rompio el pantalón? no sean idiotas...

Sasuke fue el último en unirseles. Se ruborizó.

"SASUKE, no sabía que lo tenías así de grande..." se quejó Naruto. "pero te aseguro que el mío es el más grande" Luego miré abajo y me di cuenta de que... KYAAAAAAAAAAA¿qué pasa? por que hay un bultó en los shorts de Sasuke.

"Sakura... ¿qué tanto estabas pensando?" preguntó Kakashi. "¿Crees que ya estes lista para leer el Icha Icha?"

"AYUDENME A QUITAR ESTO" grite escandalizada.

"A ver... creo que el más indicado es Sasuke... creo que ya conoces tu cuerpo... ¿verdad?"

Sasuke asintió con las mejillas rojas.

(Aparece un Chibi-Sasuke: "Pensamiento de Sasuke: Espero que al menos con el que estaba pensado haya sido yo...")

"Vayan por haya... estaremos esperandolos." dijo Kakashi, Naruto estaba tratándo de no carcajearse.

Cuando llegamos a un lugar privado, Sasuke no sabía que hacer.

"¿Qué estabas pensando? - me haz dejado en vergüenza" musitó el Uchiha. Yo me ruborizé... pues en ti...

"Ehehehe... ¿no se nota?"

Sasuke guardo silencio.

"¿Con quién?" me preguntó.

"Oye, ya son muchas preguntas..." le espete.

"¿Con... Arashii?" se puso a 'mi' espalda y colocó 'sus' manos en 'mi' cintura.

Me puse nerviosa.

"N-no, a-además... ¿qué sabes de Arashii?"

"Digamos que me lo tope y me dijo bastantes cosas..."

"Oh... no... no estaba pensando en él..." le murmuré. Colocó 'sus' manos en el bultó.

"... se nota que aquello había sido muy erótico.. Sakura..." murmuró Sasuke.

"Cre-creo... es una de las fantasías con quien quiero que se case conmigo..."

"¿Ah si?" me murmuró en el oído.

"Bueno, ayudame a que se baje... no quiero que nadie más lo note... de seguro Kakashi y Naruto se estan carcajeando..."

"Mmm... son cosas de hombres, ya le habrán pasado a cada uno."

"Sasuke..."

"Tranquilizate... metete al río..."

Lo hize... quien sabe como voy a tranquilizarme... bueno...

"Ahora... ¿a quién se le revirtió la burla?"

Me quedé en silencio... la vergüenza me pasa por burlarme de Sasuke-kun

(aparece una Chibi-Sakura llorando)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

YO:

Sasuke y Sakura regresaron, ya todo tranquilizado. Kakashi estaba esperandolos.

"Ehehehe... chicos, tengo que decirles algo realmente importante, es sobre su cambio de cuerpo..."

Los dos lo escucharon atentamente.

"Resulta ser que... ehem... Kuroi Kazuya habría sido su regreso al cuerpo"

"¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEE?" gritaron ambos.

"¿Quién es Kuroi Kazuya?" preguntó Naruto.

PLOP

PLOP

PLOP

"Kuroi Kazuya... el tipo de cabello negro que participó en el cumpleaños de Tsunade... ya saben, el mago ese que se transformó en una sexy chica"

"Ah..."

"¿Y qué tiene que ver?"

PLOP

"¿Qué no viste ayer?" preguntó KaKashi. "En el espectaculo Hanabi, el gato y él cambiaron de cuerpo..

"¡NO PUEDE SER! no me di cuenta y era él nuestra solución" gritó Sakura. "¡Pero podemos buscarlo aquí!"

Kakashi rió nerviosamente.

"N...no podemos..."

"¿Por qué?"

"Se fue ayer en la noche..."

El viento sopla..

EVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" grita Sakura escandalizada. "Debe de haber un Kazuya aquí"

"Parece ser que no..."

"Pero podemos ir a buscarlo al bosque..."

"Necesitamos un permiso de la Hokage, va a preguntar el por que y ustedes dijeron que no querían que alguien más supiera..."

"¿Y dónde se localiza?"

"En el país del viento, necesitamos una misión que incluya al Kazekage"

"Oh..."

"Pues hay que ir..."

"El problema es... que... este... no hay misiones durante 1 semana... para ustedes..."

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

To be continued...

**STANDAR DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

**Notas:** Weeeeeee, por fin lo termine, después de tenerlo quien sabe cuanto tiempo almacenado... sé que es corto 10 KB menos T.T pero al menos no tanto. Se me fue la inspiración por otro lado, es horrible cuando pasa, para el próximo si se promete un cápitulo buenisimo. Por que aparecerá un personaje nuevo (creo que será hombre XD) y le hará la vida imposible a Sakura (en el cuerpo de Sasuke) ya se imaginaran por que.

Creo que el rango debe de subir, si ustedes lo consideran, lo haré. n.n

Quiero agradecer todos los comentarios, el 10 será el final, eso si les aclaro.

8 será cuando les dan la misión, pero deben de proteger a alguien para llegar a Sunagakure no Sato y así recuperar su cuerpo. 9 será cuando Kuroi los regresa y 10 cuando empieza la vida de ambos juajuajuajua. Me ha gustado este fic. Ahora no estuve de un humor-mode, si no en ero-mode T.T Lo que me gustó fue cuando Sasuke y Sakura se las ingeniaron XDDD. A ver que les pasa a los dos en cosas vergonzosas. Ji. Adios, traté de que la inspiración viniera leyendo bastantes fics... y leí muchisimos, pero no nuevos, antes recibia 10 a 8 actualizaciones diarias de mis fics favoritos, ahora... sólo recivo 2 ó 0... T.T más triste aún. En fin, tuve que buscar entre 91 fics algo de ItaSaku y me gustó un SasuSaku de nombre Bastard XD.

La pregunta del fic:

¿A quién quieres que moleste el próximo personaje del team 7 (esta entre Sasuke y Sakura, aunque quiero que moleste a Sakura XD)?

DEJEN REVIEW ONEGAI ME HARAN FELIZ REALMENTE (por cierto, si les gustaría leer un Lemon SasuSaku o ItaSaku consulten a Yami no Katon... ella tiene varios nota: Yami es mi inner... osea yo...)

Piquen este botoncito. PLZ---------V


	8. Misión Coqueto Imposible

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
STUDIO KARURA-CHAN PRESENTS:  
**Anata washi desu**  
CÁP.8: Misión coqueto imposible  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Advertencia:** Indicios de Soft Shonen Ai del nuevo personaje, las parejas son SasuSaku, nunca otra, pero Shonen Ai por... que... lo dejo para que lo lean... Eso si les digo, Naruto nunca querrá a Sasuke, el siempre querrá a Sakura, les digo para que no piensen que el Shonen Ai es entre el y Sasuke, jamás, nunca escribiría eso X.x U y no se muestra shonen ai entre los personajes originales. Ah, también bastantes majaderías.

YO:

Y como Sakura y Sasuke oyeron aquello, no pudieron ponerse felices. Pobres de ellos y pobre de mi... que mis dedos se cansan... eh, perdón, pero tenía que exigir mis derechos, -¡este fic abusa de mi! Como decía, los ninjas estaban ultra decepcionados... aja, si claro.

Y resumido, cuando regresaban a 'sus casas' hacían lo que podían antes de regresar. Aka: Manosearse ellos mismos (todavía los ignorantes no saben que se quieren).

Eveeeeeeeeeeeeeeer

Grazna el pájaro.

En realidad graznan ahoeeeeeeeeee que viene siendo Idiota...

¿Y les cuento un chiste?

Esta era una vez un chibi Sasuke que se fue a comprar dulces, los compró, se calló... y lloró.. ¿les dio gracia?

PUBLICO: Ya nos sabemos ese chiste... no... no nos dio gracia por la simplez...

Pues a Sasukito tampoco...

Todos los que no lo han oído dan un Plop.

PUBLICO¿Qué se supone que es eso?

Lo escuché en un programa para niños...

PUBLICO: MENTE INFANTIL.

Pero mi mente es perversa... muajajajajajajajajuajuajua cof, cof...

(Aparece un Chibi Sasuke y le da un golpe a Karura Chibi-Sasuke: "¿Qué no vas a continuarle a la historia pen... PIIIII?" Chibi-Karu: "Ay, no lastimes (sonido de cabra) necesito explicar... y ambientar un poco" Chibi-Sasuke: "Estas rancea¿por qué no dices de una vez que me tiré a Sakura?" Karura abre los ojos. Chibi -Karu: "No es cierto...")

¿Y quieren Lemon? Pero si el lemon es para mayorcitos...

PUBLICO: Si claro...

Pero bueno... tal vez si haya lemon en el último cáp...

Me doy cuenta de que Sasuke, Kakashi y Sakura... incluyendo a Naruto, se quedaron dormidos. Bueno... tengo que dejar de hacer esto... en fin...

A la mañana siguiente... después de la 'horrorosa' semana de no poder volver a su cuerpo, nuestros protagonistas dieron un suspiro al llegar al puente, en donde los esperaba Naruto, aún no acostumbrándose al cambio de los 'atormentados' y se podría decir que no estaban y si estaban... por que se podían tocar y a la vez no... Como se cuenta... al llegar...

"SAKURA-CHAN, MI HERMOSA NINJA QUE AMO DEMASIADO, -¿Cómo has estado?" gritó emocionado el rubio abrazándo a 'Sakura' por que era Sasuke... Su rostro moreno se acurrucó en el pecho esponjoso de 'la' kunoichi. "Veo que tienes unas almohadas suaves..."

Sakura estaba enojada al ver que se confundio otra vez.

'Al menos esta estúpido' pensó...

"Sakurita hermosa... Kakashi sensei me dijo ayer que había una misión para nosotros..." musitó el rubio en el oído de Sasuke (ya saben... esta en el cuerpo de Sakura).

Sasuke estaba tratando de no perder la paciencia.

'Estúpido dobe...'

"Naruto... ¿eres o te haces?" preguntó Sakura.

"¿Soy o me hago que teme?" le espetó Naruto.

"IDIOTAAAA, acuerdate quien esta en frente de ti..." le reclama Sakura avergonzada.

"Oh..." Naruro suelta a Sasuke, luego piensa. "Perdón Sakura-chan, pero es que se me olvida y además... es muy confuso..."

El pájaro de nuestro crédito pasa volando, suelta su 'carga' y se embarra en el cabello de Naruto.

E-eveeeeeeeeeeeeer

"Aaaah, me calló el 'bird crap' " grita horrorizado Naruto, tratándo de quitarse el crap del pajáro...

Sasuke da una arrogante sonrisa.

"¿Y tú de que te ries? estoy seguro que si te cae la mierda del pájaro que dice: Idiota no te burlarias"

"Aja, si claro... para empezar, soy tan guapo que el pájaro no quisiera aventarme su 'cuacha' en mi cabello..." murmura Sasuke, con aire de creído...

"¿Tú guapo? Por favor Sasuke, el pajáro NO quiero DESPERDICIAR su mierda en tu cabello... piensa que no eres digno..." se burla Naruto.

"¡NARUTO!" grita enfurecido Sasuke.

"SASUKE" grita Naruto a más no poder...

"... Se me olvido lo que tenía que decirte..."

PLOP

"Ejejeje... chicos... dejen de pelear... además Sasuke, no se ve femenino eso..."

"Y lo que tú haces no se ve masculino..." protesta Sasuke.

POOOF

"COF COF FUCK" comienzan a toser todos.

"¿Qué fue eso? - ¿quién comio frijoles echados a perder? a mi nariz, aquel humo, aaaagh" comienza a gritar desesperado Naruto.

"Joder chicos... Ya no se aguanta nada aquí..." se queja Kakashi. "Y no comí frijoles echados a perder, comí ramen pasado..."

El humo se fue y todos dejaron de toser.

"¿Y ahora por que apareces en medio de nosotros? podrías sacarnos un ojo" se queja el rubio.

"Ni que fuera tan peligroso y no hay posibilidades de eso..." dice Kakashi. El rubio iba a abrir la boca para defenderse pero Kakashi siguió con lo que iba a decir. "Bueno... tengo buenas noticias chicos"

Sasuke y Sakura esperan una respuesta, estan sonrientes.

"¡Por fin una misión a Sunagakure no Sato!" dice alegre. Sasuke y Sakura sonrien más.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeey" gritan alegres, incluso Sasuke, abrazándo a la pobre Sakura.

Naruto se da cuenta.

"¡SASUKE BASTARDO! suelta a mi Sakura-Chan o me las vas a pa..." Kakashi le tapó la boca.

"Calmate... el cambio de cuerpo les afectó... hay que regresarlos lo más pronto posible a su cuerpo correspondiente..."

"¿Nos vamos ahora?" preguntó alegre Sakura.

"Sí..." contesta Kakashi.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí..."

"Seguro- seguro... ¿seguro?"

"Si..."

"Y..."

"¡QUE SI CARAJOOOO!" grita histérico Kakashi, perdiendo la calma, con los ojos bien abiertos... parecía maniaco, gulp.

Sakura guardó silencio.

"Ejem, bueno, vamonos chicos, necesitamos terminar este caos lo más pronto posible..." comentó Kakashi, luego algo se le vino a la mente. "Por cierto, me enteré de un chisme que anda rondando por las calles... es sobre que ustedes dos andan de prometidos..." comenta Kakashi...

Sasuke y Sakura se paralizan...

Sasuke por que el dijo aquello y se sentía nervioso de que Sakura se enterará y que le reclamará...

Sakura por que ella dijo que era novia de Sasuke... y no quería perder la amistad de Sasuke...

Ambos se miraron, ruborizados, pero no se dijeron nada y el tema 'murió' ahí.

En la entrada de Konoha...

"Este es el chico a quien tienen que proteger..." comentó Kakashi.

Era un chico bastante apuesto, no lindo como Arashii, pero era apuesto... por que Arashii es bonito... por cierto¿ya lo vieron? ta muy cute kyaaaaaaa...

Cuando el chico vio a Sakura (que era el cuerpo de Sasuke) le sonrió coquetamente. Ella se puso nerviosa... pero había olvidado un pequeño detalle... ella es mujer... pero andaba en el cuerpo de un hombre...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ELLA:

El chico me sonrió coquetamente, es apuesto... pero no como mi Sasuke-Kun, kyaaaa, a este chico le atraigo... igual que Arashii. Suspiró, sería mejor que Sasuke me pusiera la atención debida, sigh, soy tan desafortunada... él no me 'pela' (o sea, no me hace caso o no me ve más que amiga) y en cambio, Naruto, Lee, Arashii y ahora este nuevo chico me quieren... yo quiero a mi Sasuke-Kun...

El chico se acerca a mi caballerosamente y toma mi mano.

Hay bastantes fans de Sasuke a un lado, aún ellas lo quieren... no sé por que, pero lo quieren, gritan emocionadas:

"Sasuke-Kun, mi amor" bah, ignoralas Sasuke, sabes que yo soy mejor...

Fue cuando el chico de nombre no identificado toma mi mano y como caballero me la besa.

Las fans comienzan a gritar.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, es un pu... (sensurado) se atrevio a besarle la mano y nosotras ni pelo le tocamos" gritan escandalizadas.

"Eres un cabrón hijo del gay" gritan otras.

"Yayoi a su servicio..." dice el hombre en frente de mi... y luego todo me da en la cabeza... SOY UN HOMBRE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS Y EN FRENTE TENGO UN HOMBRE QUE BESO 'MI' MANO, kyaaaaaaaaaaaa, mi Sasuke-Kun peligra.

Y el nombre Yayoi... casi suena a Yaoi... puagh es gay... cof, cof... ¿en qué mundo estamos Dios?

"E-ehehehehe..."

Naruto vomita, Sasuke aprieta los puños y Kakashi se pone azul...

"Es un gusto conocer al más hermoso hombre de Konoha... y sobre todo... por el simbolo en forma de abanico que esta en tu manga... significa que eres un Uchiha... más placer es para mi..." aquella voz... tan suave y parece que ronronea, kyaaaaaaa, un hombre así y es gay, noooooo, por favoooor. Y me recuerda a Orochimaru Jackson...

"Ejejejeje... no es un gusto para mi" digo apartándo su mano.

"Me gustan cuando se ponen difíciles"

"Yo no soy así..." contesto. "Mi amor es..." luego veo a Sasuke, que me mira con una mirada fulminante y luego veo a todas las fans al rededor, esperando a que dijera el nombre y también un nombre de ellas... "mi yo mismo, yo sólo me amo... y a nadie más... además Yaoi... quisiera decirte que no me molestes..."

"El nombre es Yayoi y me molesta cuando me dicen YAOI" grita escandalizado... "NO SOY YAOI"

Y le veo con una super gota en la frente... ¿se ofende si le decimos Yaoi? pero si es joto este.

"SI ERES YAOI, sólo te pusiste una Y entre la A y O, pu(sensurado) TE ODIAMOS POR BESARLE LA MANO A SASUKE-KUN" espetan las fans, se iban a lanzar al jotito de enfrente cuando Kakashi las interrumpio.

"A un lado chicas, necesitamos cumplir una misión" dijo Kakashi.

"CUIDE A SASUKE-KUN, NO DEJE QUE EL (SENSURADO) HAGA EL AMOR PRIMERO CON ÉL ANTES QUE NOSOTRAS"

Una super gota...

Y pienso... sueñan, por que yo seré la primera... muahuahuahuahuhua y es cuando el 'Shonen-Ai' se me acerca, dispuesto a hacer algo... le voy a hacer Sharingan pica ojos si no me deja... en paz...

"Puede que me viole a este hermoso chico, su piel es muy blanca... y casi no tiene cicatrices..." comenta Yayoi.

Naruto sigue vomitando y luego para.

"¡QUE TE PASA BA (una babosa caminando) SASUKE ES HOMBRE NO MUJER, DEJALO EN PAZ" dice Naruto enfadado. "DEJA DE TRATARLO COMO SI EL TE QUISIERA"

"Hasta crees, mira como le voy a tocar..."

Pero algo toca 'mis' labios... es... es Sasuke me esta besando y 'sus' brazos me estan rodeando.

Las fans gritan desesperadamente, diciendo: La perra lo besa y cosas parecidas.

Yaoi mira todo mientras que Kakashi suspira decepcionado y luego Naruto grita más.

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaah, bastardo, besaste a Sakura-Chan!" grita aterrorizado. "Nooooooo, yo sería su primer beso" lagrimas en sus ojos.

Se separa de mi.

"Sigueme el juego... no quiero que piensen que soy gay..." susurra Sasuke.

"Hai..." le contesto en susurró. ¡Sasuke me besó!... pero fue por su bien de hombre... luego lo besaré en mi cuerpo, si, jijijiji"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

YO:

Salieron y Yaoi, digo, Yayoi seguía molestando a Sakura, aunque halla visto a Sasuke besarla, aún así la seguiría persiguiendo. Cuando iban a saltar árboles... para más ir más rápido...

"Hay, yo no puedo subir... ni satar, no soy un ninja por favor..." se quejó el protegido.

"Una basura..." murmura Sasuke.

"Te oí frentuda" se defiende.

"No soy frentuda" grita Sakura.

"Y yo nunca te dije frentuda, le dije a la pelirosa postisa"

"Pe-pero ella no es frentuda... deja a mi novia en paz... cabrón..." le espetó.

"¿Tú novia? yo puedo ser mejor que eso..."

Naruto vuelve a vomitar...

"¿Me llevas en mis brazos?" preguntó Yaoi con voz afeminada.

"CLARO QUE NO" se quejó Sakura.

"YO TAMPOCO LO HARÉ" grita Naruto adelantandose.

"Ni yo..." dice Sasuke

Kakashi suspira.

"Al menos eres guapo..." comenta el protegido. Kakashi se pone nervioso. "Sakura.. ven aquí y llevate a este, yo paso..." y Kakashi se adelanta.

Sasuke suspira y toma al estilo caballito a Yayoi.

"Pero si yo no quiero ir con la pelirosa."

"Te aguantas rarito..." murmura Sasuke.

'Siento celos, yo quisiera estar en esa posición... pero lo malo es que aún no estamos en nuestros cuerpos.' piensa Sakura.

Cuando ya van a la mitad del camino, se cansan y ponen una fogata con 3 tienditas de acampar, Naruto no se quiere ir con Sakura ni Sasuke, por que si se va con Sasuke, se va a ver Gay y si se va con Sakura también (como esta en el cuerpo de Sasuke) así que decidio dormir a parte. Kakashi se quedó con Yaoi, digo Yayoi y Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron en una sola.

Con Sasuke y Sakura.

Sasuke se había dejado unos shorts y se dejó en sostén (pues como a él no le importaba y a parte era hombre...)

'Como me gustan los senos de Sakura...' No se necesita decir quien pensó eso...

Sakura se había dejado sin camiseta y sus shorts negros.

"Ne.. Sasuke-Kun" le llamó.

"Hn..."

"¿Por qué hiciste eso? sobre el beso... se pudo solucionar de otra cosa... ¿cierto?"

"Yo no vi otra manera.. además... ese chico piensa que ya somos pareja, así que lo dejamos, se soluciona, volvemos a nuestro cuerpo y nada paso... aquel beso fue como besarme a mi mismo" contestó Sasuke.

"¿Sabes? estos últimos días en que he estado en tu cuerpo... me he sentido extraña... hablandote a ti... como si tú fueras yo... ya que... veo mi 'reflejo'... es como si... no te hablará a ti..."

"Pero me estas hablando..."

"Lo sé... pero... quisiera ver tu cara... no la mia"

"Y eso es lo que me inquieta... quisiera volver a ser mi yo misma... no es que no me guste estar en tu cuerpo pero... no es el mío..."

"Yo también quiero ver tu cara..."

Sakura sonrié.

"Bueno... buenas noches..."

"Buenas noches..." respondio Sasuke.

Cuando paso bastante tiempo, el Uchiha se acercó a Sakura y rodeó la espalda ancha de esta.

"Quisera poder abrazarte a ti..." murmuró, lo malo es que Sakura no lo pudo oír...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ÉL:

Es verdad. Quiero abrazarla... no es lo mismo verme a mi mismo. Ella tiene razón. Y además esto me frusta...

Inner-Sakura: Vamos galán... que me gustas mejor desnudo... así que apurate que te quiero ver como naciste.

Si claro... y yo quiero ver a Sakura usar la ropa que Ino me enseñó...

Inner-Sakura: Le voy a decir a Sakura que se lo compré y te lo enseñaré, jijijiji.

Estas loca...

Inner-Sakura: No te hagas, que quieres un Lemon con Sakura.

Ya lo voy a tener...

Inner-Sakura: Y lo admites... bueno, en fin...

Al día siguiente, llegamos sin problema a Sunagakure... Yayoi ya no molestó a Sakura... en la entrada, nos recivieron los guardias y por supuesto... la familia de Yayoi.

"Ya llegó la deshonra de la familia..." alcance a escuchar al que parecía el papá, nadie más lo escuchó.

"Papí" grita emocionado Yayoi.

"Si Yaridiota, quedate ahí, no molestes, vamos a pagar nuestros ninjas que te trajeron..." se acerca a nosotros, dejando a Yaridiota, digo Yayoi con la mamá. "Hubieran dejado que se perdiera en el bosque, así se lo comería un león o aprendería a ser machito... pero bueno, es importante para la familia y mucho dinero además..."

Todos dimos un Sweatdrop...

"Bien, aquí está el dinero... "

Después en un restaurante cercano.

"Y bien Kakashi-sensei" dice Naruto.

"¿Si?"

"¿A qué venimos aquí?"

"Mmm... ya se me olvidó..." contesta el Jounin.

"Vinimos por nuestra cura" murmura Sakura.

"Ah si.. ehehehehe..."

"¿Y dónde encontraremos a los Kazuya..?"

"Hay que buscarlo.."

"¡BUSCAMOS A UN CASULLA!" grita Naruto.

"Dobe, es Kazuya" lo corrijo.

"Bueno, yo me sé un chiste..." dice Naruto. "Para alegrar el día" sonrié.

"Vamos, dilo." dijo Sakura.

"¿Cuál es el colmo de Sasuke?"

Cabrón¿qué se trae conmigo?

"No sé, cual es..." responde Kakashi sacándo su novela Icha Icha.

"Que su vieja sea esposa de Itachi, que su hijo no se paresca a él y que para molar, que no pueda restaurar su clan, muahuahuahuahua" comienza a reirse el tarado.

No me parecio gracioso.

"Idiota" murmura Sakura. "¿Cómo va a tener hijo si dices que no puede restarurar su clan?"

"Pues por que su esposa lo engañó y salio hijo de otra persona"

PLOP

"¿ERES O TE HACES?"

"Soy o me hago qué"

"...UGH... no se puede contigo... inventa chistes buenos, como el Toshiyito (como pepito) así de como... mmm... (este chiste no me pertenece, tan sólo quiero agradar el ambiente, espero que no los hayan escuchado o leído.. es chiste rojo, pero no tanto) Era una vez Toshiyito que estaba en su clase, así que su sensei les pidio que dijeran que les gustaba de su cuerpo y ella les diría que serían de grandes, empezando por Taka-kun. Que dijo que sus ojos, entonces la maestra le dijo que sería oculista, siguió con otro alumno, entonces el alumno anonimo (que no recuerdo su nombre) dijo que su cabello, la maestra dijo que sería estilista, luego otro y dijo que sus dientes, así que ella le dijo que sería dentista, llegó el turno de Toshiyito (el clasico Pepito o Juan de los chistes) y contesto: -Pare que le digo si ya sé que voy a ser lechero..." contó el chiste Sakura.

A mi me pareció bien... no me quise reir, pero dije que estaba bien.

"Eso es Sakura-Chan, muy bien, la pervertida-chan sabe mejores chistes que yo."

"¿Desde cuándo me dices pervertida?" pregunta indignada.

"Desde ahora... recuerda lo que pasó hace una..." pero ella le tapo.

"¿Alguien hablaba hace unos minutos de un Kazuya?"

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

**Notas:** Por fin lo terminó en una sentada, gracias por sus maravillosos reviews, me alegran la vida, lloro de felicidad... y ya se me acaban las vacaciones, las actualizaciones serán lentas, pero trataré de actualizar los fines de semana, ya que, empieza mi tercer año en secundaria y quiero patear traseros y quedar de nuevo en los 3 primeros lugares como antes lo hacia en 1ro, por que en 2do no le eche ganas.

Que chafa que se acaben T.T en fin, 29 de agosto entro a 3ro... y 2 de mis mejores amigas (las únicas amigas) se fueron a otra secundaria, dejandome a mi mejor amigo T.T me quede... con una persona, espero que entren nuevas personas, yuhuuu.

Y bien, ahí esta el chap, si esta gracioso, y no sé otros chistes, pero tengo un doujinshi Naruto de dos paginas (no lo puedo escanear por que no tengo escaner, a ver si le saco foto) para el halloween o consigo escaner o papá arregla el descompuesto.

Bueno, me ha gustado, el próximo creo que si será divertido y pues el último... el decimo quien sabe si le haga otro capitulo, pero ya no doy para más... además que estoy trabajando con Oiishi Hime y otros fics, tengo un Doujinshi por terminar de nombre Like a Drug, la historia es de Vampire Toy y es un ItaSaku y mucho trabajo, a parte de que se me venció el Photoshop y necesito crakearlo o insertar un periodo de prueba más. T.T no voy a poder dibujar dentro de mucho tiempo, pobre de mi. ¿Saben cuanto vale un Photoshop? espero que me contesten.

Agradesco de nuevo todos sus reviews, besos para todas y un muñeco desnudo de Sasuke les llegará a casa, cof cof... utilicen su imaginación. XD

La pregunta del fic:

¿Qué les parece Oiishi Hime? (consultar a Yami no Katon la master en Lemon heterosexual) Y si, llego a ser pervertida cuando veo muchachos bonitos (Osea... del anime, por que por donde estoy... no XD además que es mi inner la pervertida).

DEJEN REVIEW ONEGAI ME HARAN FELIZ REALMENTE

Piquen este botoncito. PLZ---------V


	9. Regreso sobrenatural

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

STUDIO KARURA-CHAN PRESENTS:

**Anata washi desu**

CÁP.9: Regreso sobrenatural

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Advertencia:** Se encuentran en los baños en pelotas! y van a ser baños narutales, digo naturales... (Katon: No le hagan caso a sus comentarios retrasados...)

YO:

"Yo sé donde está la familia Kazuya" dijo el hombre. Todos se quedaron mirándo a aquel hombre ranceo (viejo) que tenía un cigarro en la boca.

(Aparece una chibi Karu y un chibi Kakashi: C-Karu: "Muahuahuahuahuahua, pues en vez del viejo Tazuna o Hakuna que no me acuerdo como se llama (el que andaba borracho) este tiene cigarros XDDDDD" C-Kakashi: "O.ó estás loca")

"¿De verdad?" preguntó emocionada Sakura (Recordad que ella **ESTÁ** en el cuerpo de Sasuke).

"Lo tengo asegurado, de hecho, es uno de las mejores familias de este País" anuncio el hombre dando un gran soplido a su gran cigarro, el humo se expandio por los cuatro involucrados.

"Cof, cof, este se está fumando su mariguana" murmuró Naruto tapándose su virgen nariz.

Cuando el humo hubo dispersadose en otro lugar, los 4 agradecieron a Dios de que este aplastara el cigarro.

"Entonces llevanos" dijo fríamente Sasuke, él cual, sin importarle, al momento de levantarse, se sacó el calzón enterrado.

"Que modales jovencita"

"A mi no me diga que hacer..." le amenazó Sasuke con un puño levantado.

"Más respetos que estoy viejo..." él viejo ranceo tomó otro cigarro de su cartera.

"¡Si te fumas otro cigarros de esos te voy a hacer mis señas no agradables!" le amenazó el Uzumaki levantándo el dedo ofensivo...

"Ok, ok... es uno más... no te pongas así, mira, te invito uno..."

"¡Ni loco!"

"Bueno, vamos, los necesito llevar al territorio Kazuya"

Salieron de aquel lugar y aquel hombre los llevó a lo que parecía el territorio Kazuya.

"¡MADRE MÍA!" exclamó Naruto "#$! Es más grande que tú clan, Sasuke-Chan"

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Lo que que quieres, Naputo" le contestó Sasuke en el cuerpo de la pelirrosa, 'ofendido'.

"NO ME DIGAS ASÍ"

"Chicos calmense..." interrumpió Sakura. "¿Qué no ves Sasuke que tú estas en mi cuerpo?" El Uchiha asintió. "Cálmate... me estas hacíendo quedar mal..."

Sasuke se calmó, vivir en el cuerpo de la pelirosa le era bastante díficil, recordándo la menstruación que le vino hace unos días... y que aún estaba investigando como Sakura la soportaba...

"Es... esta bien Sakura" asintió Sasuke jadeando y tratándo de controlarse.

"Y tú Naruto, no lo provoques"

"¡QUÉ! pero si yo no le digo nada, el me dice Naputo y no sé por que" se defendio el rubio.

"¡AH! ahora sales con el cuento de que TÚ NO me DICES nada!" le espetó Sasuke.

"¡Es la verdad!"

"¡Y qué es eso de Sasuke-Chan!"

Naruto silencio.

"Yo lo hago por amistad" confesó Naruto. "No pense que ya te molestaría..." el rubio se rascó la cabeza. "Bueno... Lo siento, ya, pues, ahora pideme disculpas" el rubio cruzó los dedos en la espalda.

"Sí... te perdonó... te prometo que ya no lo volveré a hacer" Sasuke cruza los dedos detrás de su espalda también.

"¿Ya terminaron de pelear?" preguntó el señor del cigarro.

(Aparece un Chibi-Sasuke: "Es señor del Cigarro por que siempre anda fumando... ya casi parece señor porreado...")

"... ustedes son unos niños raros, hablan como si fueran del sexo opuesto, en especial el niño bonito y la niña de cabello chicloso" comenzó a decir el señor del cigarro.

'¡ME DIJO NIÑO BONITO!'

'ME DIJO NIÑA DE CABELLO CHICLOSO"

"-- además el rubio que parece un zorro corriente..."continuó el porreado (fumado).

'EL CABRÓN ME DIJO QUE ANDO CON MUCHAS, NO SOY ZOOOORRROOOO' pensó indignado Naruto, no captando lo que en realidad tenía que captar...

Kakashi rió y trajó la atención de todos hacía él.

"Ya chicos y usted señor, no se nos ha presentado... bueno..."

"Mi nombre es Sedeci Pofuma" contestó el viejo.

Los tres abrieron los ojos.

"¿Y qué significa nombre tan raro?" preguntó Naruto de repente. "Tiene nombre de Seducción, muahuahuahuahua"

TONK

PONK

Sakura le pegó.

"Aaaaaaah, Sakura-Chan, eso no fue divertido"

"Callate Naruto, deja continuar al Pofuma..."

"Ehem, como decía... Señor del Cigarro Porreado Fumador Mariguano, eso significa Sedeci Pofuma..." dijo el Sedeci.

"Ohhhh... ¡tienes nombre de cigarro!" exclamó estúpidamente Naruto.

PLOP

"YA SABEMOS, NARUTONTO" gritó Sakura.

"¡AH, Sakura-Chan!" se quejó el rubio.

----

Ding dong

Ding dong

Ding dong

-----

(Insert track one: Ding Dong (ingles) ...)

Ding dong... ding dong...

What are you staring at!

Don't you see that I'm washing my ass!

So just go out! That I'm singing so pretty!

-Oh, yeah right! (Con sarcásmo)

You're just jealous that I have a beautiful voice

-Oh, yeah right!

Ding dong... ding... dong...

------

Música provenía de aquella casa, era música, de aparte rancea... era lo bastante desafinada. Los 4 mas cuerdos se taparon las orejas, mientras que el viejito Pofuma, que de porcierto necesita ir al centro de rehabilitación para drogadictos fumadores y de paso ya llevarlo al manicomio, o lo mínimo llevarlo con un Psiquiatra.

"Ojojojojooo jo jo, que música tan más bella, Kuroi tiene buenos gustos" decía Pofumador

"Sí, ya lo creo" murmuró Kakashi cogiéndo su libro del Icha Icha para entretenerse con quien sabe que viene adentro... "Mmh hm hm" comenzó a reírse pervertidamente.

"Oh, no, un loco de malos gustos y ahora un pervertido..." murmuró Sakura enojada.

"No importa Sakura-Chan, al menos no es tan raro como el tal Yaoi ese..."

"Su nombre era Yayoi... idiota..." murmuró Sasuke.

Naruto se volteó enfadado hacía Sasuke.

"¡Te oí Sasuke bastardo!" espetó el rubio indignado.

"Yo no dije nada..."

"Si claro..."

En eso la puerta se abrio y se mostró a un Kuroi casi en tanga...

Sakura se pusó hasta colorada y a la vez decepcionada.

'Nooooooooooo, Kuroi lo tiene más grande que Sasuke'

Inner-Sakura: (ella esta en con la mente de Sasuke) Joder... me parece la cosa más bella del mundo..

'Sí, claro... Inner mensa...' pensó Sasuke. Luego bloqueó lo siguiente '¿Cómo le hizo para que le quedará así tan grande? y yo que pense que le ganaba a todos con mi cosota...

En eso algo se mueve de por ahí... y ...

Pooof

Cuando el humo se quito, Kuroi estaba vestido.

"Me es un placer tener a gente tan admirable de Konoha en la puerta de mi casa, en especial ninjas que se interesan..." luego le guiñó el ojo a Pofuma.

"¿Y mi propina por traertelos? te estaban buscando" anunció el viejo. Los cuatro ninjas de konoha pensaron: Nostros nunca te dijimos que buscabamos a Kuroi... además, es cierto. Kuroi suspiró y sacó un billete de quien sabe cuanto. El Sedeci tomó el billete y abrio los ojos. "Muahuahauhauhuhau ajuaaaaa, así podre rentarme unas cuantas, ejejejeje..." se dirigió a Sasuke (que estaba en el cuerpo de Sakura) "Oye... bonita... ¿no quisieras ser la primera en tocar mi cama?" Sasuke abrió los ojos indignado.

"¡OYE VIEJO RABO VERDE! MANIACO, PERVERTIDO, A MI SÓLO ME TOCA SASUKE-KUN" espetó Inner-Sakura que había tomado el control del cuerpo de Sakura. Sasuke volvió a tomar el mando. "Ejem... decía..." se ruborizó.

"Nah, contigo no hay diversión... aburrida vieja frentuda"

Inner-Sakura: ¿ME DIJO VIEJA FRENTUDA? GRRRRRRRR SHANNAROOOOOOOOO.

Sakura se apróxima al señor y le da una bofetada.

"¡NO LE DIGAS VIEJA, QUE ESTÁ MUY JOVEN Y ADEMÁS TIENE PIEL BASTANTE SUAVECITA Y NO TIENE ARRUGAS COMO CIERTO VIEJO QUE ESTÁ PARADO EN FRENTE DE MI!" le gritó Sakura, y como ya saben la voz de hombre de Sasuke y gritándo.. pues dejó sordos a todos.

"Ya... ya está bien Sasuke-Kun..." dijo Kakashi tratándo de oir otra vez.

"Aaaah, no oigo, no oigo, ME QUEDÉ SOOOOOOOOORDO, buaaaaaaaaa" comenzó a gritar el rubio histérico. "Aaaaaaaah buaaaa"

TONK

PLOCK

"CALLATE NARUTO, que gritas más fuerte que Sasuke" espetó Sasuke.

"Sí claro.."dijo Naruto. "Sasuke..." susurró. "Oye, ya puedo oir"

"Es por que siempre has oído menso"

"Ejem..." alguien se aclaró la garganta y vieron a Kuroi. "Pofuma, ya hiciste tu trabajo, ahora marchate"

"Sí, señor" y el viejito desapareció.

"¡!" los cuatro ninjas de Konoha se quedaron sorprendidos.

"¡POFUMA ES UN NINJA!" gritaron los tres Chuunin.

"Sí... y uno de los mejores, sólo que su defecto es que es fumador y pierde el control..." comentó Kuroi, entrándo a su casa. "Pasen, hablemos de lo que querían conmigo.."

Los cuatro se dieron un gesto de aprovación y entraron a aquel lugar, quitándose los zapatos en la entrada.

"¿Quieren té o algo para tomar?" ofreció Kuroi, dándo una maravillosa sonrisa.

(Aparecen Chibi-Sakura, Chibi-Sasuke, Chibi-Naruto y Chibi-Kakashi negándo con la cabeza, con ojos de atormentados).

'No quiero encontrarme con que la bebida tenía un sleeppower... con la vez que me guiñó el ojo antes de la demostración' pensó Naruto todo pocho.

'Ni loco, al rato este le pone algo para dormir a todos y tiene cara de pervertido-gay' pensó Kakashi.

'Yo no tomo aquello, ¿qué le pondra? que tal si... no.. no Sasuke'

"Yo sí quiero" asintió Sakura sonriente. Los tres casi gritan.

"Pe-pero Sakura-Chan" se quejó Naruto.

"No importa.. quiero tomar algo de aquí..." Kuroi luego vio a Sakura (si, que era Sasuke) y sonrió.

"Parece que nos volvemos a encontrar preciosa" se acerca al cuerpo de la pelirosa.

'¿Sakura había visto a este (sonido de cabra)?' pensó Sasuke encabronado.

'No me acuerdo haberlo visto antes... sólo cuando hizo el show...'

"No te recuerdo.." murmuró Sasuke enojado.

"¿No me recuerdas? mmm... pero si yo fui ese que te dijo que podrías ser como la persona en tu mente..." le dijo Kuri.

"¿La persona... en mi mente?" repitió Sasuke.

Kuroi sonrió.

"Sí, pequeña... yo te dije... al menos que..." comezó a reir. "No me digas que tú no eres la pelirosa y que estas tratándo de que nadie sepa que hay un cambio... ¿dónde esta la pelirosa?"

"¿Cómo.. cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Sasuke.

"Por que... yo soy experto en cambio de cuerpos... entonces si se econtró con la persona que tenía en mente, ¿eh?"

"Yo soy Sakura...y él es Sasuke" la pelirosa en el cuerpo del Uchiha se colocó en frente de Sasuke.

"¿Eh? entonces él era el que traías en mente... je..." Kuroi los pasó a todos y los dirigió a la sala. "Esperenme aquí, te traeré lo que pedíste Sakura."

Sakura asintió y se sentó en el sofa.

Todos la miraron.

"Yo... yo no lo recuerdo... recuerdo solamente cuando ustedes estaban en mi casa... y luego cuando amanecí en el hospital..." comentó la pelirosa.

"Pero el tipo dice que te conoce..."

"Yo no lo recuerdo..."

Tap tap tap

Unos pasos se oían, parecía una estampida.

"¡KUROI!" aquel sujeto entró a la sala y vio el cuerpo de Sakura. "HERMANOS, VINO A VISITARNOS LA PELIROSA HERMOSA DE LA OTRA VEZ" anuncio el nuevo metiche.

Una estampada se oyó del piso de arriba, llegando a la sala.

"ES ELLA" se lanzaron a abrazar a Sasuke. "Estas hermosa, -¿cómo te sientes?"

"Eh... yo no los conoscó" comentó Sasuke. 'Y si me siguen abrazando van a sufrir lo que es el golpe en el... wini wini...'

"¿QUÉEEE?"

"Pero si tú fuiste la que nos ayudaste la vez esa que se nos atascó el carruaje y los caballos" le dijo el primero que llegó."

"No... no me acuerdo"

"Es por que no has pronunciado todos los datos antes de que olvidara todo..." se escuchó una voz en la entrada.

"Kuroi"

"Era la _Lluvia_ Sakura... Sasuke"

Ambos abrieron los ojos y un sin fin de cosas comenzaron a suceder en sus mentes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ELLA:

No puedo... no puedo creer que halla olvidado aquello... ¿qué me está sucediendo?

Recuerdo que era un día lluvioso... al momento de que los eché a la calle... salí con el impermeable rosa que me regaló Naruto... y en eso me encuentro con el carruaje de Kuroi y estos que estan en frente mío.

Les ayudo... y me dan las gracias.

Kuroi me pide que cierre los ojos y piense en ese alguien. Hace un Jutsu. Escucho sus pasos alejarse y la _lluvia_ cayéndo del cielo.

Es en ese momento que se escuchan otros pasos y sin abrir los ojos me volteó, me siento bastante tranquila. Abro los ojos y veo a Sasuke. Pronuncio su nombre y es cuando ya no sé nada más...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ÉL:

Es cierto... aquello pasó...

Recuerdo que era el día lluvioso en que Sakura nos echó de su casa, ella salió y yo la seguí. Ella se detuvo y yo también. Ella ayudó a Kuroi y sus hermanos con el carruaje y no sé que le dijo a Sakura.

Pronunció un Jutsu y fue cuando se retiró.

Me acerqué a Sakura y ella volteó, abriendo los ojos.

Pronunció mi nombre en un susurró.

Fue cuando vi todo perder forma y vi negro. Me desmallé...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

YO:

Kuroi sonrió y le dio una taza con té a Sakura.

"Aquí tienes" murmuró Kuroi.

"Gracias" dijo Sakura.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Naruto.

"¿Y bien qué?"

"¿Qué no eres rarito?"

"He... me estas confundiendo con mi hermana, de seguro ella te hizo creer que era yo... es típico de ella, además de que trabajamos juntos aquella noche..."

"¿TIENES HERMANA?" gritó Naruto.

"Sí, Naruto-Kun, ji ji.." la hermana era la voluptuosa y bella chica de la noche de aquella vez en que apareció el Show para la fiesta de Tsunade-sama.

"Eh.."

"Fui yo la que te encontraste aquel día... ese de la banca" la chica le sonrié y hace sonrojar al rubio.

"PE-PERO SI PENSÉ QUE TU HERMANO ERA RARITO"

"Es que me hizo enojar... ya sabes... venganza dulce de hermanos..."

"Oh..." Naruto se volteó y comenzó a murmurar un sin fin de cosas.

"Bueno... ¿cómo regresaremos a nuestro cuerpo?" preguntó Sasuke. "Ya no quiero ver senos en mi torax, ya quiero ver mi sexo masculino"

"Esta bien, esta bien... pero me imagino que se divirtieron un tanto... ¿no?"

(Aparece una Chibi-Sakura: "hehehehe, claro que sí...")

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

(Aparece un Chibi-Sasuke: "Muahuahuahuahuahua, obvio que si brujo")

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

"Es díficil aparentar ser la persona que no eres..." murmuró el Uchiha. "Eso es lo que me desagrada..."

"Y además... tuve que lidiar con las fans de este" se defendio Sakura.

"Bueno, bueno y yo que pensé que eran algo así como un ítem..." les tarareó Kuroi.

"¡Hay no!" exclamó la hermana de Kuroi. "La pelirosa está muy fea para el bonito de este de cabello negro, Sasuke Uchiha" ella le guiña un ojo a Sasuke.

"Tú no te quedas atrás" le dijo Kuroi.

"Hermano, eres cruel" y sale de aquella habitación.

"Bueno, paz al fin..." susurra Kuroi.

"¿NO vas a regresarnos a nuestro cuerpo?" preguntó Sasuke impanciente.

"Nani?"

"Nani dattebayoooooooo" exclama Naruto.

"Nani? Nani?"

"... Ya pues..." gruñé Naruto. 'Este idiota si te sigue el juego...'

Kuroi sale de la sala. Y les hace una seña para que los sigan, todos salen, menos los hermanos de Kuroi.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"A las aguas termales" responde Kuroi, sonriéndoles.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ELLA:

"¿A las guas termales?" pregunté. Kuroi me mira y me sonrie.

"Sí... es necesario ir, ya que en el agua fue donde cambiaron de cuerpo" explicó.

"Oh... "

Entonces por la lluvia no recordaba nada... tenían que hacerme recordar la lluvia... con algo... suspiró.

"Arigato Kuroi-San"

"No hay de que, Sakura-Chan"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ÉL:

Llegamos a las aguas termales, Kuroi paga una cuota y todos pasamos.

"Bien, ahorita no hay nadie en el baño de mujeres, así que Sasuke, dirigete a él"

"Sí" le respondo, dirigiendome al vestidor de mujeres.

"Tú, Sakura, tienes que irte con nosotros, ya que hay hombres en el baño... y no quieres que miren tu cuerpo, ¿verdad?"

Sakura asiente. Ella se dirigé con ellos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ELLA:

Me meto con los hombres a las aguas termales.

¿Y ahora qué?

"¿Ahora qué?"

Kuroi sonrie.

"¿SASUKE-SAN, YA ESTAS ADENTRO?"

"¡SÍ!"

Kuroi comienza a hacer varios sellos, agua comienza a subir y rodearme.

"Shintenshi...: Kai no Chigau" susurra.

El agua que me rodeaba se evapora y veo a mis compañeros ansiosos.

Aún no pasa nada...

Luego varias gotas de agua caen bruscamente del cielo.

Esta lloviendo.

Siento desmallarme... y veo a Sasuke... pero no, debo ser fuerte, cierro los ojos... y los abro otra vez. No estoy con nadie en las aguas termales... mis amigos no estan conmigo

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ÉL:

El agua comienza a subir y rodearme... ¿qué esta pasando? - ¿ya regresaré a mi cuerpo?

Me siento feliz...

Unas palabras susurradas de alguien se escuchan.

Shitenshi... : Kai no Chigau...

El agua que me rodeaba se evapora. ¿Se acabó? Veo mis manos. Aún son de Sakura... no regresaré...

En eso siento bastante agua caliente caer en mi cuerpo.

Esta lloviendo...

Quiero desmallarme, pero no... cierro los ojos y veo a Sakura... y los abro otra vez. Estoy con Kuroi, Naruto y Kakashi-sensei..

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ELLA:

Funcionó... funcionó.

"YATTA!" exclamó emocionada. Salgo de las aguas termales tan rápido como puedo, me tropiezo otra vez. Son mis piernas, soy yo otra vez, mi cabello rosa... SOY YO OTRA VEZ.

Abro la puerta corredisa y no me importa nada. Me dirigó al baño de los hombres.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ÉL:

Soy... soy yo... soy yo otra vez...

Sonrió y veo a los demás...

"Soy... SOY YO OTRA VEZ" veo mis manos, brazos. Son masculinos. Veo mi cabello negro... soy yo. Me veo en el reflejo del agua. Soy yo... mis ojos... mi rostro.

Activo mi Sharingan.

Sí...

Sí...

"YATTA" exclamó emocionado. "SOY YO" salgó de las aguas termales para ver si Sakura también regresó a su cuerpo. La puerta que conecta los baños de los hombres con el de las mujeres se abre y entra Sakura... es ella.

"Sasuke-Kun... SOY YO otra vez"

Examinó a Sakura... valla que si es ella... eso senos expuestos... ese abdomen y ese... aaaaaaaaaaaaah... esta desnuda.

Sangre me sale de la nariz.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

YO:

"Sasuke-KUN.. SOY YO OTRA VEZ" exclama la pelirosa contenta.

Sakura nota que Sasuke la ve y luego un chorrito de sangre le sale al muchacho.

Ella se mira.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa" grita Sakura, dirigiéndose al vestidor de chicas.

Todos salen y ven a un Sasuke bastante ido...

"Sasuke..." lo llama Naruto.

"Sasuke..." lo llama Kakashi.

"Sasuke-san" lo llama Kuroi.

Enojado, Naruto utiliza el ultimo recurso.

"Sasuke-Chaaaaaaaaan, el trasero de Sakura-chan esta exquisito..."

Sasuke se dirige a Naruto.

"¡NARUTO ERES UN IDIOTA!"

"Ejejejejeje... tenías que reaccionar..."

"Grrrr..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AMBOS:

Parecía no tener fin aquel día que cambiamos de cuerpo... pasamos mucho tiempo intercambiados... viviendo y aparentando lo que no eramos... aún así... nos agradó vivir así, pero también nos llegó a desesperar...

Nuestros sentimientos interponían...

Tú eras como yo... y yo como tú...

Anata wa Washi Desu...

_Fin_

**Karu:** weeeeeeeeeeee... LOS AMO A TODOS! Me dieron el animo de seguir, pero aún NO SE ACABA EL FIC, NO SE HA ACABADO, por que falta el último cápitulo (el epílogo) sólo que será un epílogo un poco largito... si eso.

Les agradesco todos sus comentarios y sus reviews, en verdad me hacen feliz, ya saben algunos por que no lo había continuado y era por que estoy en el proyecto de terminar AITAI (además de que estoy haciendo los próximos fics a subir).

El en epílogo aparecerá la hisotira alternativa también (osea, la cortita que esta en un cuaderno) pero será en un resumen, bastante, pero bastante corto XDDD.

En fin...

Gracias a todos.

Pero esto aún no acaba y si me dejan review, esta vez si le continuaré rápido (una semana o menos si es que llegan rápido todos n.n)

La pregunta del fic:

¿Qué quieren que suba primero del próximo fic?

a) Mansión Embrujada (SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoShikaTema, InoKiba)

b) Antología SasuSaku: Pergaminos escritos (SasuSaku, duh)

c) Seriamente... ¡Eres irresistible! (ItaSaku)

d) Lazos peligrosos (ItaSakuSasu)

Subiré el fic que tenga más votos.

DEJEN REVIEW ONEGAI ME HARAN FELIZ REALMENTE

Piquen este botoncito. PLZ---------V


	10. Unlocked Special Chapter

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

STUDIO KARURA-CHAN PRESENTS:

**Anata washi desu**

Unlocked Special Chapter

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A L T E R N A T I V E H I S T O R Y**

_Por más de 150 reiviews_

Escena uno: Cambio Inesperado.

Él la mira, ella le mira, ninguno cruza palabra alguna, van al campo en donde Kakashi les espera para entrenar, tienen una nueva técnica por que aprender y ninguno tiene que perdersela. Es importante que vayan, pero aún así, ambos sienten un incomodo silencio. Pero no dicen nada, se quedan callados. Llegan con Kakashi, el cual les dice la nueva técnica, pero tienen que poner la mayor concentración posible. Ninguno escucha a su maestro decir las últimas palabras. Es cuando ambos se desmallan. Al momento de despertar, notan un cambio distinto.

Escena dos: Mañas de curiosidad.

Se dan cuenta de que han cambiado de cuerpo. Él la mira extraño y ella también. Su sensei les regaña por lo que acabaron de hacer y no escucharle. Ella se siente apenada y él se siente estúpido. Cada uno cambio por andar pensándo en el otro. El rubio está enojado, el por que no se sabe. Kakashi les da indicaciones, pero ellos las echan para otro lado: les entraron por un oído y les salio por el otro. Cuando tuvieron que separarse, se vieron en el espejo y descubrieron nuevos cambios dentro de cada cuerpo desconocido. Era increible lo que estaban viviendo por esos momentos y a ambos les gustó.

Escena tres: Nuevo yo, mi prometido.

Ambos dicen mentiras mientras aprovechan la oportunidad de que estan en el cuerpo contrario, Sasuke dice que ya esta con Sakura y Sakura dice lo mismo. Ino y Lee pierden ilusiones de estar con los que quieren. Naruto confunde a Sasuke con Sakura. Es cuando Kakashi habla con su alumno. Él confiesa sus sentimientos... Esa noche, él invita a ella a su casa. Es cuando regresan a su cuerpo por el Jutsu que fue revertido por ellos mismos... querían regresar. Él se acuesta con ella.

Escena cuatro: Te amo

Risitas provenían de una casa, unos niños corrían por toda la casa, siendo correteados por una hermosa y joven mujer de cabello largo, que estaba vestida de un Kimono blanco, con estampados y el logo del Uchiha en la espalda. El pequeño niño corría, mientras que el más pequeño se reía ángelicalmente como su madre corría trás él.

"¡Detente ahí pequeño y tremento Aoi!" pidio la madre, el niño seguía corriendo, de 5 años, al parecer, el más pequeño de 3.

"¡No, atrapame a mi!" le exclamó el niño, cuando todo para él le parecía la victoria y escape, unos brazos fuertes le atraparon por frente.

"Parece ser que Aoi esta más pillo que de costumbre" decía la voz masculina, Aoi era un pequeño niño, de aspecto similar al de su padre, sólo con ojos verdes oscuros.

"¡Papi!" Aoi le abrazo.

"Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke, - ¿cómo te fue hoy en tu misión?" preguntó la mujer abrazandolo y dandole un cálido beso de bienvenida.

"Bien amor, - ¿y a ti?"

"Bien"

"No se besen en frente de mi, buaa" chilló Aoi tapandose con la cara, le daba pena aquello.

"¡Oh, Aoi-kun!" exclamó su madre emocionada y sonriéndo, ella lo atrapó en besos.

"¡Mami!" Aoi se despego de los brazos de su madre y corrio a su habitación."

"Sakura..."

"¿Si, Sasuke-kun?"

"Je..." de su espalda, el hombre sacó un ramo de flores precioso. Sakura sonrió emocionada y las tomó, con cierta díficultad por que alguien estaba en sus brazos.

"Arigato, Sasuke-Kun"

"Felices 5 años de casados" anunció orgulloso Sasuke.

"¡Lo recordaste!" ella le besó la mejilla y le abrazó.

Sasuke notó un pequeño bulto en los brazos de Sakura y sonrió cálidamente.

"¿Cómo esta el nene?"

"Mitoshi está bien..." respondio suavemente, el pequeño bebé en brazos era de nombre Mitoshi y se había quedado dormido en la cálidez de su madre.

El Clan Uchiha se estaba restaurando... 4 peronas y luego serían más.

Sasuke besó a Sakura en la cabeza, mientras estos veían la Luna sentados en el piso de madera.

"Ne, Sasuke..."

"¿Si?" él recargó su cabeza sobre la de ella.

"Te amo..."

"Yo también, Sakura, Te amo..."

Y dicho esto, ambos se fundieron en un cálido beso.

Una nueva vida les tenía; Sasuke y Sakura estaban más que felices. Juraron amarse por la eternidad y así lo cumplirían.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**ANATA WA WASHI DESU; by Karura-Chan**_

_Primer formato terminado el 27 de febrero del 2005, Segundo formato terminado el 13 de octubre del 2005._

_El primer formato esta escrito en un cuarderno, consiste de 4 capítulos, el segundo formato esta escrito en documento .rtf y consiste de 10 cápitulos. Ambos fics tienen la misma idea, pero el segundo esta mejorado y empieza diferente que el primero. Kakashi los cambia por medio de un Jutsu en el primer fic, Kuroi los cambia de cuerpo por un Jutsu en el segundo fic._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
